Christmas To Remember
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Sequel to Kira's Knight. The rangers are all gearing up for their Christmas gathering in Angel Grove. Bryce, Kira's father is going to be there to. A wrong will be righted and their family reunited. This fic is rated M for adult everything.
1. Prolog: Precious Moments

**Presents and packages under the tree**

**But that's not what Christmas time means to me**

**Its sharing the season together with family**

**Lets make a memory this Christmas**

**Lets make a memory this year**

**We'll share precious moments together**

**At our family and friend's gathering**

December 24th 1989

Angel Grove CA

The fire in the fireplace roared keeping the occupants in the cabin warm…er. A pair of young adults no older then 18 sat in front of the fire on a couple of plush seat cushions pulled from the couch. Soft Christmas music played in the background as the flames consumed the wood tenders.

The young adult no older then 18 sat quietly with a mug of hot chocolate filled with miniature marshmallows as her wonderful boyfriend rubbed her shoulders. His hands felt so good as they massaged her sore muscles that had come from carrying around her unborn baby.

Only 2 more months to go till they welcomed their baby girl into the world.

Bryce smiled as his girlfriend moaned her pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and continued the massage.

These were precious moments he'd enshrine forever. He knew their future was uncertain. He was still jobless. The cabin they occupied was rented using the money he'd earned from the guitar lessons he'd given on the side.

It wasn't nearly enough to support his girlfriend or their baby. In fact, for all he knew, this could be their last Christmas together. Especially if Mr. Meadowbrooke had his say. He'd been really steamed when they'd revealed her pregnancy to him.

Immediately he'd begun searching for a job. Even if he'd had to hold down two jobs he'd done it. The idea of being a father excited him. Surely he'd find a job who wouldn't want to hire a good music teacher.

"Bryce? You ok?"

The young man looked at his lover. "I'm fine. There's a lot on my mind right now."

"You'll find a job. Who wouldn't want to hire you?"

Bryce smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek. "With you here, I can do anything."

He then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a locket and showed it to her. This is my Christmas present to you."

The locket was a little bigger then a quarter. It was made of sterling silver and had a Treble Clef engraved on it. On the back of it was their initials KM and BK. The inside already held a miniature picture of the both of them with him holding her.

"It's beautiful Bryce! How did you afford this?"

It was given to me by my grandmamma before she died. She told me to give it to my soul mate. And that's what you are. I can't be away from you. I promise you, I'll find that job. And then once the baby's born, we'll get married. "I intend to take care of both of you."

A tear escaped from Karen's eyes as he clasped it around her neck. "I..I don't know what to say."

"Words aren't needed Sweetheart. Your love is all I need."

Karen's answering kiss was all the thanks he needed.

* * *

**18 years later**

Bryce sat alone in his living room again twirling the chain that held the locket in his hand.

If only she'd held out a while longer. Just after she'd left them, he found out that he would be receiving an inheritance from his grandfather and a really nice sized one at that. Half a million dollars and their small cottage had been left to him.

By the time he'd found out, it was too late . That jerk Roger had her safely away from him.

But the time for mourning was over. Roger was gone now, and as soon as the divorce went through, he could finally make everything right again.

* * *

Connor and Ethan sat at the jewelry counter as the lady behind it pulled out several different styles of engagement rings.

Ethan had come along with him at his request. With all the craziness going on, they'd been way behind in their 'guy time' and so here they sat, helping Connor pick out a good ring for his girlfriend.

Kira was hanging with Melanie and Karen doing some Christmas shopping of their own.

Connor listened attentively as the lady described every ring she brought out as well as the price of each one. Not that money was really an object. Not when it came to Kira. He didn't trust Roger to stay gone…and he also had an uneasy feeling that the restraining order wouldn't have much of an effect on the lunatic that was Roger Ford. It was better for him to make Kira as secure as possible.

And he couldn't wait to propose to her either.

* * *

**AN: This is a good way to begin this story isn't it. I don't know who the song credit goes to. My parents bought the tape in England and we play it every Christmas. I tried to google it but nothing came up. If any of you know the name of the song or who sings it, please PM me.**

**I know this is a short chapter, so, I'm posting the next one as soon as this one is up. Its going to be a bit rough at first, but I can promise you that it will get better and better as it goes. And yes, there will be some nice warm fuzzies and sap to go around.**

**I decided to go ahead and get this one started now. This is a busy time of year for me with Halloween comming up. So I may not update as often as i want to. But I will promise that this will be done by christmas (as long as nothing interfears with it.) Some of you have asked about my other stories. I plan to update Lost Found, and Rescued soon. I don't know about the others but I will update what I can.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful fans!**


	2. The Fight Before Christmas

**As promised, here is the first chapter. **

**WARNING! This is gonna be a rough chapter filled with violance and brief language.**

**I don't own anything save the plot and the OC's. **

* * *

Kira, Connor and Karen stood in front the house that was formerly Karen and her daughter's own private gateway to Hell. Ethan had since gone with Michelle for more shopping. The next day they would be going to Angel Grove to get settled in to the Park mansion. They were just stopping by to pack the last of their belongings.

Connor was there to protect the both of them incase something happened, not that he was really worried. After all, his Mustang was the only car in the driveway. He sat on the hood of his car as the two ladies walked into the house.

Kira walked up to her room with a duffel bag over her shoulder. She didn't want to linger here too long, but their were a few essentials she didn't want to leave behind….such as the Christmas presents she'd bought for everyone

Especially the present she'd gotten for her boyfriend…and soul mate.

Karen walked confidently into the room she once shared to find everything gone. All her jewelry was not to be found. The remaining clothes were shredded and strewn everywhere.

"Well, hello Karen. I told you not to leave this house till the divorce went through." Instantly a cold chill went down her spine. She turned to see Roger in the door way.

"Have you gone running to your poor Bryce so soon?"

"Roger…I."

Roger slapped her face, threw her roughly onto the bed and pinned her to the mattress.

"I believe I told you not to Karen. Why didn't you obey me?"

Karen narrowed her eyes defiantly. "I stopped being your biddable wife when you left me for that tramp you were seeing on the sly."

Roger punched her in the mouth and then slammed a knee into her stomach. "When I give you a direct order, Woman, you're expected to obey it."

Karen gasped in shock and wanted to hold her stomach. But he had her pinned by the wrists. Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"You have…no…"

Karen was silenced again as the next blow he landed knocked her unconscious.

Roger stepped back with a look of satisfaction on his face as Kira came in with her full duffel bag. It dropped to the floor.

Her eyes narrowed and she wasted no time on words. Without a second thought she grabbed Roger by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Get away from her you racist pigheaded asshole!" she screamed.

Roger got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Who are you to tell me what to do little whore? That's what you are aren't you? Just like your-"

**Crack!**

Kira didn't let him finish but instead landed a right hook across his face. She could hear something break.

"No, I'm no whore and neither is Mom. I'm a strong woman who is more then capable of taking you out." She kneed him in the stomach. "You tried to ruin my life, and take away everything I value." She paused to knee him again and this time he slid to the floor. She then pinned him to the ground and leaned into his face.

"But I've lost nothing and gained everything I've ever dreamed of. That's something you'll never take away from me."

Roger just stared into her eyes with hate and out of nowhere slammed a fist into her stomach knocking the breath out of her. Seizing the moment he rolled her over and straddled her waist.

"Wrong you little Bitch. If you had even an ounce of beauty I'd take you right here. But your just an ugly hack…a worthless tramp. You're not even worth my time."

Saying this he drew back his fist and landed a punch on her left eye. Kira cried out in pain tried with all her might to push him off of her…but he was too heavy. Lucky for her, as he drew back his fist, he was suddenly knocked off her by Connor's foot.

Connor was furious and he took it all out on Roger. He was all but glowing red with anger. His powerful muscles rippled as he picked roger up off the floor and threw him into the wall knocking a picture…a wedding picture off the wall. It clattered to the floor in a million pieces.

"Who the hell do you think you are to lay your hands on my Kira!" He threw Roger into the wall a second time. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? You will NEVER raise a hand to Karen or my Kira ever again. He threw him into the wall again this time making Roger's teeth rattle. His eyes were becoming unfocused.

"Connor?" Kira said nervously.

Her small voice caused Connor to come back to himself. He wanted to kill this man right here right now. But he knew he'd already stepped over the line. He took a deep breath and then looked Roger in the eye.

"There is still a restraining order against you for assault and battery. You'll be receiving the divorce papers very ,very soon. Once you do, you will stay away from my Kira and her mom forever. If you try anything…anything at all, we will find you. We have several powerful friends…and the Silver Guardians on our side. It won't be very hard to make you disappear. You got that?"

Roger only nodded looking dazed and nervous.

"Good."

Connor dropped him and he fell over completely unconscious. He watched him a moment more to make sure he stayed down and then turned to Kira who was struggling to her feet.

"Easy Rockstar. He'll be out for a while." Saying this he helped her to her feet and then onto the bed where Karen lay still unconscious.

"Mom?" Kira asked worriedly. When she didn't open her eyes or even make a sound, Kira looked up biting her lip.

Connor was in full leader mode. "We need to get her out of this house and to the hospital. Can you walk or do you need help?"

Kira shook her head and then tried to get up only to gasp in pain. She took a deep breath and walked painfully to the door. Connor watched her for a moment more and then turned back to Karen who was in really bad shape. Gingerly he scooped her up in his arms and walked out the door and made his way carefully down the steps.

Kira had the car door already opened for him. Just now a black eye was making itself known and he could tell it was difficult for her to move. And yet she didn't say a word. Connor gently placed Karen into the back seat and strapped her in. Kira moved to slide in next to her but Connor stopped her.

"Kira, Love. I know you want to be back here with your mom, but I need your help. I don't trust myself to drive and talk on the phone at the same time. The sooner we get to the hospital the sooner we can get the both of you checked out. Now, let's get the hell out of here."

Kira just nodded and allowed Connor to help her into the seat. When they were out of the block and onto the main street, the former red ranger pulled his cell out of his pocket and handed it to his girlfriend.

"Kira, call Dr. O. and tell him what's going on."

Kira shakily hit the speed dial button and the phone was immediately answered.

"_**This is Dr. Oliver."**_

"Dr. O. My mom's been attacked by Roger. She's really in bad shape, and we're on our way to the emergency room."

"_**Are you okay?" **_

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just worried about mom."

"_**Remember to breathe Kira, I'll meet you there."**_

"Just hurry…please!"

"_**I'm on my way."**_

Kira hung up and then looked at Connor. "He's on his way. Now what?"

"We need to call the ER so they'll be ready when we get there. Its number 10 on the speed dial. Tell them we're bringing your mom in and she's been attacked and is unconscious. And remember to remain calm so they can understand you."

"Calm…okay…" Kira took a deep breath and then hit the buttons.

"Reefside Hospital. Is this an emergency?"

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are bringing my mother in. Her husband beat her up. She's unconscious…we're on our way."

"How long has she been out?"

"About 10 minutes. Is she gonna be okay?"

"We'll do everything we can. Have your boyfriend pull right up to the doors. We'll be waiting for you."

Kira nodded even though she knew in the back of her mind they couldn't see her and hung up. In the next moment she looked back at her mom…she could see her mom' chset rising.

_Please be okay, Mom. I can't lose you!_

* * *

Tommy looked at Kimberly who rested in his arms. For a moment he debated on weather or not to tell his wife what was going on. She'd been so tired and moody lately. He knew it was all from the pregnancy. Should he tell her or just get up and go to the hospital without her?

It took only a moment to decide. He gently shook her shoulder. "Kim?"

Her voice sounded so tired. "Yeah, Handsome?"

"I have to get to the hospital. Karen's been attacked."

Kim's eyes flew open. "She what?"

"Roger attacked Karen. She's been knocked unconscious. Kira just called me. I'm going to meet them at the ER. Did you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I just need to wake Kayla."

* * *

Moments later, they arrived at the Emergency Room entrance. As promised a team of nurses and a doctor were waiting there with a gurney.

The moment Connor turned off the engine they went in to action. As he took his seatbelt off , he informed the medics of what had happened. Kira however was numb.

"I don't know how bad she is. When I walked in to the room she was out cold. Kira was fighting Roger off. She needs to be checked out too. I saw her get hit in the stomach she could barely get herself down the stairs."

"Looks like she's sporting a shiner too." Commented one of the male nurses as he shined a flashlight in Kira's good eye. "We better get you a wheelchair."

He was only gone for moment and then he was back with a wheelchair. Connor gently helped Kira to her feet supporting her in his arms. "Don't fight me on this Kira." he whispered softly. "We're not Ninjetti okay?"

Kira only nodded and was gently lowered into the waiting wheelchair a moment later. The nurse looked at him. "She'll be in bed number 3 once you park the car."

Connor nodded and then kissed Kira on the forehead. "I'll be right back soon Rockstar."

Just then a black jeep pulled up behind him and Kimberly got out. "Go on Connor, I'll park your car."

Normally, Conor would have been worried about anyone driving the car without him in it. But right now, he didn't really care.

"She'll be in bed 3." He informed Kimberly as he followed his beloved into the ER

* * *

Kayla sat in the back seat thoroughly confused.

"Daddy, what's happened to Kira? Why was she in a wheelchair?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart. Connor will tell us everything as soon as we get in there,"

* * *

Kira looked dazed and confused as the nurse put her IV in. Connor stood on her other side, unwilling to leave her side.

"It looks like you've been in a battle."

Kira nodded numbly. "My….mom's husband. He beat Mom up. I tried to stop him. He landed a few punches…if only my stomach would stop hurting."

The nurse smiled at her kindly. "Well, we'll just give you some Morphine before we take you to get a CAT scan. It's standard procedure to make sure we don't miss anything."

"Connor, where's Mom?"

"She's in the bed across the room. Dr. O …Tommy is looking out for her. Right now, my main concern is you. Don't try to be tough Kira, and don't downplay anything. You've been through enough tonight."

At that same moment, Dr. O walked in and addressed the nurse. "I'm Kira's guardian. How is she?"

The nurse was a pretty woman in her 30s with dark skin and brown eyes. "She's in some pain. But the Morphine should kick in pretty quick. As soon as Radiology is open we'll take her for some scans…its just to be safe."

Dr. O nodded. "Thank you…"

"It's Nicole. I'm one of the head nurses in charge of the ER tonight. Min is the other head nurse, I believe she's looking after the other woman that came in with you."

"My mom."

Nicole only nodded and pressed some buttons to get the medicine started. In the meantime, Tommy walked over to Kira's other side.

"Kira?"

"Dr. O? is my mom okay?"

"Yep, your mom's in the x-ray room. She hasn't woken up yet, but I don't want you to worry about that right now. You need to rest. Connor and I will take care of everything."

Kira just nodded and let herself relax. It wasn't easy being a hero…but then that's something she already knew. But, usually she wouldn't have been in so much pain. The power she was infused with would have protected her. In the next moment, the morphine hit her system and she sighed softly and let herself fall asleep.

Connor sighed with relief and closed his eyes.

Tommy looked at him and grimaced. Connor looked so much older then his 18 years…he resembled a weary warrior. "She'll be out for a while. In the meantime, we need to talk."

Connor numbly followed his mentor to the empty waiting room. Once they were there, Connor sat heavily in the plush chair. His mentor sat in the one across from him, leaning on his forearms.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened."

"Karen and Kira had something they needed to retrieve from the house. I checked for any sign that Roger was there. But I didn't see anything. A few minutes after they walked in I decided to follow them. I had feeling that something was wrong. I know I should have just followed them in. I should have known that Roger wouldn't heed the restraining order.

Tommy just nodded.

"I heard Kira screaming at somebody. That's when I knew something was wrong." Connor paused in his story and looked up at his mentor. "That jerk had Kira on the ground. He was straddling her. I was so afraid he would…rape her. I lost control of myself. I wasn't in control of my emotions…all I could think about was that the Puss sack had Kira pinned to the ground. Next thing I know, Kira is calling my name and she sounded scared. When I came to my senses again, Roger was slumped against the wall out cold.."

Dr. O nodded solemnly. "You did good Connor, An adult I may be, but when the ones I love are in danger…I probably would have done the same thing. Tommy sighed again. "Go on and see to Kira. Kim and Kayla are in the lobby. I'm gonna go let Kim know what happened."

"She shouldn't have had to fight Dr. O. I should have followed her into her room."

Tommy nodded again and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Connor. Don't forget that Kira is a warrior too. This worked out for the best. You know that Kira would have wanted a piece of him too. This may keep her from seeking revenge in the future."

Connor got to his feet and shuffled out the door and back to Kira's side.

Tommy headed back to Kim. Their daughter was snoring softly in the chair next to her. He saw the question in his wife's eyes. He sat down next to her.

"Karen's getting her CAT scan done right now, It could have been much worse. Kira's getting checked out too. But I doubt she'll be in the hospital too long.

Kim nodded as her husband continued.

"Roger attacked Karen when they went to get a few last minute things from the house. Kira walked in the room in the middle of it and tried to take Roger out. Sounds like she got him pretty good, and took a few hits herself. Roger got the upper hand on her, but didn't get to far. Connor came to their rescue and finished him off. He was unconscious on the floor with they left. We got lucky."

Kim nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"You calling Bryce?"

"He'll want to know that what's going on. You'd want the same thing if something happened to me or Kayla."

"You're right Beautiful. Only I'd be there to make sure you didn't need to fight at all. "

Kim kissed his cheek and then opened her phone.

"Bryce? This is Kim. You need to get to the hospital in Reefside..."

* * *

**Please leave a review. I promise that this is as rough as it will get. **

**Up next, a family will be reunited.**


	3. All Is Well

**I am so thrilled that this is going over so well. **

**As always, I don't own Power Rangers...they belong to Saban. :D**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

1 hour later

The doors burst open and a worried father walked through with his motorcycle helmet under his arm. Tommy was there to meet him.

"Bryce, you made it."

Bryce opened his mouth but Tommy beat him to it.

"They're gonna be fine. Kira has got some bruising on her stomach and a black eye. She got them from taking on Roger."

Bryce looked at him incredulously. "She fought him?"

Tommy took a deep breath mentally slapping Him for forgetting that Bryce was a civilian.

"Yeah, Roger was beating Karen up and Kira saved her mom. Your daughter's really formidable."

"And Karen?"

"He really messed her up. It's not a pretty sight. In addition to the bruises she's got a concussion." Tommy hesitated before adding. "She hasn't woken up yet."

Bryce was at a loss. "Kira, where is she?"

She's resting in the recovery room. She's doped up on pain meds for the time being. Connor's watching over her…he hasn't left her side since they came in."

"Connor is her boyfriend, right?"

Tommy nodded as he led the other man to the recovery ward.

"He's the one that finished Roger off. Connor told me that they left him slumped against the wall, no doubt unconscious from the ass whipping he got."

Bryce was speechless as they arrived in the door of the recovery room. Just as he expected, Connor was slumped over the bedside still holding Kira's hand…snoring softly.

Tommy walked over and gently shook Connor awake.

The young adult looked through blurry eyes at the stranger in the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bryce. Kira's father." The other man said as he came into the room.

Connor looked him over as his vision sharpened. The man standing before him looked like a biker dude. He wore a biker vest and his helmet was tucked under his arm. Connor didn't miss the biker boots or the long hair either.

If it hadn't been for the eyes full of concern, there was no way, he would trust the newcomer.

"She's asleep. The doctor said she would be released as soon as she woke up."

Bryce nodded. "Thank you for saving her. I couldn't bare to lose her before I meet her."

Connor nodded before returning his attention to Kira.

"We're a team, there's no way I would have let her take him on by herself. I just wish I had known he was there in time to save Karen."

"I knew from the start what a crafty SOB Roger is. I'm not surprised at what he did. If not for him, we'd be a happy family by now."

Saying this, he walked over to her bedside and gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face. It hurts more that I never got to be there for her birth, or to see her grow up. I was so happy when Karen told me she was pregnant. I got to be there when the baby kicked…I could hardly wait for her to be born…

Roger robbed me of that…he took so much from me. 17 years worth of birthdays and Christmases." He looked at Connor. "I didn't even get to interrogate you before the first date."

Connor couldn't hold back the smile at the last statement. "You still have time for interrogations if you like. We'll have a lot to talk about as soon as she's better."

Bryce nodded in agreement as he looked at Tommy. "I need to see Karen. Where is she?"

"She's on the next floor. The doctor has her under observation." Saying this, he led them both to the elevator.

The lights in Karen's room lit up a few degrees as they walked in. The steady beep on the machines and the soft dripping from the IV were the only noises in the room.

After introducing Bryce to the nurse in charge, they walked into the room.

Bryce sucked in a breath as he saw the state she was in. She looked like she'd been struck by a pile driver. She looked so pale in the dim light. He slowly walked up to her bedside and caressed the side of her face. It was still as soft as it was the night they'd made love all those years ago. Even all the years of hardship had not stolen the beauty she possessed.

Tommy, sensing the private moment stepped out to talk to his wife who'd been sleeping with their daughter in the adjacent waiting room.

Bryce lowered the bed railing and sat down next to his lover's sleeping form and gently pecked her lips. They were still perfectly soft but firm. He then lowered his gaze to her body. She'd gained some weight as all mothers seemed to do after carrying a child. After all these years, she was even more beautiful then was that night they'd spent together all those years ago.

He gently touched her stomach that was a little more rounded then he remembered. He should have fought harder for her, done more to gain her back…

He gently picked up her hand and held it against his lips gently kissing it.

He knew in that moment, that he would stay by her side for the rest of his days. Dedicate every waking moment to the woman that he loved with all his heart and soul.

Leaning forward again. He kissed her closed eyes. If only she'd wake up so they could be together again.

There, in the semidarkness of the room, Bryce got an idea. He'd always seen on those medical shows that even patients in comas could sometimes hear people talking to them…

He leaned forward and softly spoke to her.

"Karen…it's me, Bryce. Your safe from Roger now. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm here now…I'm going to take care of you now. But I need you to wake up and come back to me so I can make up for all that time we lost."

Nothing.

"I just saw Kira…she's even more beautiful then those pictures you sent me. She's strong just like you. She's gonna be fine too. But she'll need her mother."

Still, nothing.

"I need you too, Honey. I've missed you all these years. I want to reclaim everything that was taken from us. But you've got to wake up. It sucked trying to live without you. Please, don't make me endure it any longer. We can be a family again. But you've got to wake up first."

_Was that movement?_

"What do you need me to do? I'll do anything to have you back in my life again. The both of you. But you've got to wake up!"

Nothing again.

Bryce sighed and leaned forward kissing her lips again. "I love you Karen. Take as long as you need." then he lay his head on her bed and began the long wait for her to wake up.

How many times had he seen this scenario on daytime TV. He never thought he'd be doing the same thing.

Several hours passed like this…or so it seemed. Bryce was just drifting off to sleep when he felt a soft hand caressing the back of his head. His heart raced as he gently lifted his head to see the eyes of his angel looking down at him.

"Bryce?"

A grin stretched across his face. "Karen! I've missed you so much!"

Karen coughed softly and he hurried to offer her the water next to her bed.

When she'd drunk her fill, she gave him a confused look.

"Bryce. How did you know I was here?"

"Kimberly called me about two hours ago and told me what happened. Kira saved you and took a beating herself. Then Connor beat the hell out of him and left him slumped unconscious against the wall before bringing the both of you here."

Karen closed her eyes again and then opened them a minute later. I should have known he wouldn't leave us be. Connor said the coast was clear. Roger is smarter then we thought. Is Kira okay?"

Yeah. Like I said, she took a beating herself before Connor came to her rescue. She's doped up on morphine and resting quietly downstairs in recovery. Connor's with her now. He's one hell of a young man."

Kira deserves nothing less. He's taken better care of her then I could. Please don't give him any trouble."

Bryce took her hand again. He offered to let me interrogate him when she's better. I promise I'll go easy on him."

Karen smiled. "I've missed you so much Bryce. I don't give a damn what Roger said. I'm not going to wait for his stupid lawyer to deliver the papers. I want to be with you."

Bryce kissed her lips. I've missed you too sweetheart. I'm not leaving you ever again. I've been invited to spend Christmas with your friends. We can pick up where we left off and make up for lost time."

Karen smiled at him. "Kiss me again."

That was how Nurse Min found them when she came to check on her patient. She gave them a minute more before she cleared her throat.

They broke apart slightly embarrassed, but Min was in nurse mode as she checked the meds. "How do you feel, Karen?"

"My head feels a little dizzy and my muscles feel sore. But I'm okay."

"You had a concussion." she said as she shined a small penlight in her eyes. "You'll be feeling like this for a while. The doctor will probably keep you overnight for observation, but I think you'll be okay. I'll need to inform the doctor that you're awake. He'll be in to check you soon."

When she had gone, Karen was suddenly quiet. A moment later, Bryce asked softly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry, Bryce. I really screwed everything up. I betrayed you and failed our daughter. I should have known he was lying."

Bryce kissed her cheek and held her close to him, being careful of the IV. "None of that matters now, I forgave you as soon as I realized that you were trying to do the best you could for Kira. She's such a beautiful young woman. You did well with her."

"She has your looks too, Bryce. It's not just me."

"And my talent."

"And, obviously my modesty."

Bryce just chuckled softly. "Obviously."

They were quiet for another moment.

"I don't know what we'll do now about roger. He'll be furious when he finds out were back together."

"Frankly, my dear…I don't give a damn."

"How long exactly have you been waiting to use that line?"

"You have no idea, Love."

**

* * *

**

Much Later That Night

Kira woke up to see Connor slumped at her bedside…snoring softly. She grinned at him and couldn't ignore the mental comment at how this was such a soap opera moment, but stopped herself.

Instead she played with his hair.

And then he woke up.

"Kira?"

"In the hospital gown. Have you heard anything about Mom?"

"She woke up a little bit ago." Dr. O said as he entered the room. "Your dad's with her now."

"What the hell is Roger doing here. We left him slumped against the wall!"

"Easy Kira. Bryce is up there with her. He came here to check on you first. He's a good man…and a much deprived father. You guys have a lot to time to catch up on."

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't know him…he's a stranger to me."

Dr. O sat on the other side of the bed. Then it's a good thing he's spending Christmas with us this year. As soon as your mom's got her clean bill of health, we'll be moving you guys into your rooms at Adam and Tanya's."

Oh my gosh, I dropped my duffle bag! It had the presents in it! "There's no way he hasn't thrown it out yet!"

"That's okay, Rockstar" Connor said kissing her temple. "It's time I started practicing my role in our future. I have enough money so that you'll never need anything."

Kira looked at him in confusion.

"Your role? In our future?"

Connor grinned at her. "Yes, Kira. Our future. With Roger out of the picture, we can go on with the plans for our future. I'll be anything you want me to be, Kira. Husband, lover, protector, you name it and I'll be it."

Kira grinned at him and kissed him. "Right now, I need a nurse."

At Connor's confused look, she clarified. "I have to use the bathroom."

Dr. O just shook his head and left the room.

Now that he knew they would be okay. He could go back to his family…and prepare for the upcoming vacation. There was much to do…as soon as he got a good night's sleep with Kimberly in his arms and their little girl in her own bed.

* * *

**This was a good chapter, wasn't it. I hope everyone enjoyed the little bit of sap and some humor to lighten the mood.**

**You can thank me with a review...that button is getting lazy and needs some excerscise.**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Welcome To Pebble Brooke Manor

**Here we go with the next chapter. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Connor sat relaxed in the front seat of his mustang while Kira cuddled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. He kept one hand on the wheel and the other around her waist. He was following the black jeep in front of him down a long stretch of highway that connected Angel Grove to their city of Reefside.

Kira had been released from the hospital the night before and had been sleeping off and on ever since.

Connor, now completely in the role of the lover/knight/boyfriend had spoken to Dr. O while she slept. He'd wanted to get her out of Reefside and safely away from Roger as soon as possible.

Their former mentor had agreed to it and said that since it was the weekend they could all go to the manor and help get them settled in, (not to mention the fact that Kimberly made any excuse she could to see her friends again.)

She was the reason that the two vehicles were pulling off the highway again. He knew without asking that the former pink ranger was once again having to use the bathroom.

No one knew it, but Connor's mind had been soaking up all the information about womanly emotions…or more exactly, the needs of a pregnant woman. He was planning to marry Kira and soon. If a little one should come of their honeymoon he wanted to know exactly what he was to expect. His whole focus was Kira's needs now.

She had become his whole universe. His everything.

Kira moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes blinking at the sunlight.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Rockstar. Mrs. O is using the bathroom again. But while we're here, would you like to get something to eat?"

"Can I get a Kid's meal?" asked Kayla from the backseat. Connor smiled as he looked in his rear view mirror. His little sister had been sitting ever so quietly in the back with a pair of girly sunglasses on and with the headphone's on and plugged into her brand new MP3 player. Her pigtails had been mussed up by the wind that blew by them on account that Connor liked to drive with the roof of his mustang down.

She was already taking her seatbelt off and she was all but bouncing in her seat.

In the next moment, Dr. O was walking up to his door. "We're all stepping in to get some food." He then grinned at his daughter. "I know my little ninja warrior has to be hungry by now."

For the day he had once again shed his science teacher clothing and personality to that of a relaxed father figure. He wore a flaming button down shirt over a pair of beige Kakis and some comfortable black athletic shoes. Over the whole ensemble was his customary brown leather jacket that hung open.

Kayla jumped up in excitement, ran across the backseat and jumped up onto her dad's back. "I'm starving dad. I'm a growing ninja warrior."

Tommy just laughed and walked to the door. "Come on tough girl."

Kira kissed Connor lightly on the lips and unbuckled herself. "I'm starving too. Lets go." Connor was about to answer her but his stomach did it for him. He just grinned and got out of the car holding it open so she could slide out after him.

**

* * *

**

45 minutes later

With full bellies and drinks to go, they were back on the road. Kayla was back in the backseat with her headphones on her head listening to her favorite songs.

Kira was once again curled up in the middle next to Connor…and Connor's head was full of thoughts. Thoughts for their future.

He had watched Tommy and his daughter interact…and had chuckled at the impromptu fry eating contest that had ensued soon after sitting down. It had been spontaneous and hilarious…and thought provoking.

Seeing them together had brought back a vision he'd seen once upon a time…back when he'd thought Kira to be pregnant. That vision of a little Connor running around the soccer field kicking a ball into the net and then grinning at him in triumph.

It was definitely something he wanted. A little child that was half him and half Kira. He looked down at Kira who cuddled easily against him. _Would she want the same thing?_ He knew that one of her dreams was to be a musician. He sighed pushing that thought away. He wanted to be a father one day, but deep down he knew he wouldn't be happy if Kira didn't achieve her dream. And he wouldn't let her give it up just to make him happy.

_No, a child would have to wait. Kira deserved to have her dream. _It was a dream he knew he could make happen.

Unbeknownst to him, Kira was thinking along the same lines. It seemed so long ago to her now…back when she thought she was pregnant. Though it would have been Scott's child and not Connor's, she couldn't help but admit that a part of her had liked the idea of motherhood.

Kimberly was an awesome example of what motherhood was all about. The loving relationship that she and her daughter shared was something that she couldn't dismiss…or forget about. Kim already sported a motherly glow…and it had been so sweet how Kayla had carried her mother's drink to the table and even put a straw in it for her.

Kayla was a perfect blend of her parents. She had the toughness of her father and the sweetness of her mother. It made her one of a kind. If it were the same way as it was with the Oliver's, then their child would be a rocking soccer star. A small chuckle of amusement escaped her lips as she allowed herself to fantasize about their child…uncreated as it was.

"What's so funny, Rockstar?"

The use of the endearment was enough to send her into a giggling fit. Connor couldn't resist and laughed along with her, even though he had no idea what he was laughing about.

It went on like that for at least 5 minutes until Kira managed to calm herself down.

"What was so funny Kira?"

"Nothing, Connor. I was daydreaming. I don't want to say anything with tiny ears in the car. But I promise to tell you once we're alone."

Connor kissed her head again and then once again focused on his driving.

**1 hour later**

Connor had just pulled off the main road on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Ahead of them on a naturally covered private road was an iron archway. It read: Pebble Brooke Manner.

As they passed under the gateway, they seemed to pass into another world. One untouched by time or technology. For a moment, Kira thought back to the time she'd watched 'The Secret Garden' this place reminded her a lot of that mansion.

The secluded driveway opened up a minute later to a sprawling landscape. Though the flowers and gone back to sleep and the leaves had fallen from the trees, the place still had an otherworldly look to it. And it was beautiful.

As they approached the front of the house, Billy was there to meet them. On either side of him were two large Pit Bulls, one of them male and the other female.

The sight of the two dogs that were known to be a vicious breed made the two of them pause. That is, until Kayla jumped out of the backseat and ran to them. "Mischief! Psyche!"

The two dogs barked at her and then one licked her face and the other rubbed their head against her thigh. Billy grinned at them and then turned his attention to his friends.

"Tommy! Kim! How was the drive?"

Tommy grinned. "It was a long drive with frequent stops…not that I minded the chance to eat as often as I wanted."

Billy grinned. "Yes, we all know how your appetite is."

"Hey, a monster was involved that time and it wasn't my fault!"

Connor grinned. "Do I sense another war story?"

Both dogs turned to look at him and then growled loudly. Billy was there in an instant to head them off.

He put a hand on both of their canine heads. "Easy guys, they're allowed to be here."

At his silent command both dogs relaxed and sat on their hunches. Billy walked to the door. "Don't mind the guard dogs. We adopted them from a Pit Bull rescue organization and trained them to guard this house. Once they get to know you, they'll become nothing but gentle giants towards you. It's a lot cheaper then hiring security guards.

Connor still looked unsure but Kira bravely jumped out of the car, walked around it and then crouched down to the dogs level. "Hey guys. Wanna be friends?"

Both dogs sniffed her and then licked her hand, officially welcoming her. Connor's unease dissipated as he cautiously opened his door. The dogs approached him too and sniffed at him for several minutes. Then deciding that he was no threat they jumped up and licked his face. Conner fell back and hurriedly wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

At another silent command, both dogs once again walked back to their pack leader and sat on their hunches.

With that introduction over Kira got out and Connor hurried to help her get the bags out of the trunk. Adam then made his appearance next to Billy. "I'll get your bags to your rooms. Tommy can show you where the garage is."

Connor smiled at Kira. "I'll be right back Rockstar."

Kira grinned back and Billy descretely rolled his eyes before picking up the bags and walking towards the entrance with Kayla (who insisted on carrying her own overnight bag) and Kimberly with Kira who were followed closely behind by Adam who carried the other two bags.

The garage as it turned out was a refurbished barn where a horse and carriage were once housed. The outside still looked antique but the inside looked like a man's garage.

It was brightly illuminated and there was plenty of space for multiple cars. Along the walls, on hooks and shelves were everything a garage needed. Various car parts, and everything needed for oil changes, jumper cables and even some replacement headlamps. Along with those were several different tool chests that were no doubt stocked with every tool invented.

Tommy parked the jeep and then pointed out a spot were Connor could park his Mustang. There was only one word that came to mind at this place.

"Damn."

Their former mentor just grinned a knowing smile. "And this is only the garage. "Come on, I'll give you the guided tour."

"This place is for all intents and purposes a commune. Every ranger team so far, has contributed to this place in exchange for a secure place to crash. This garage was refurbished and stocked by the turbo team. The second team. Should you ever break down or need an oil change or decide to play bumper cars in real life, everything needed to repair the damage is in here, the only thing it doesn't have are engines and transmissions."

After grabbing the bags, they walked out the side door and headed into the house.

Connor's eyes drank in the house as they walked up the steps. To the other side of the house was a big kennel. The two big dogs just looked at him wagging their tails and then continued sniffing the snow.

Up the porch they went and paused at the door. Tommy opened it and immediately took off his shoes. "It's a Park family tradition to take off your shoes at the entrance of the house. Adam and Tanya continued it when they moved in here."

Connor just nodded and did the same and then walked into the house. Tommy showed him where they put their shoes and coats.

"The rooms are just up this stair case. To the left here is the dining room, to the right is the great room. You'll get a better tour later. This is the short version."

Connor followed his mentor up the stairs. At the top of the first flight of stairs was a big area that definitely belonged to the kids that stayed there.

"There are eight rooms on this floor and two bathrooms. The kids split the rooms down the center. To the left are the girl's including Autumn's room. To the right is Kyle's. In the beginning it was all one big bathroom, but when Autumn and Kyle reached the T'ween stage it was split down the middle and remodeled. It's a privacy thing."

Connor grinned. "They get a whole floor to themselves? This is a kid's paradise!"

Tommy grinned. "Autumn and Kyle thought so too when they got to help with the decorating. In return they allowed a second door to be put into their rooms that goes directly into the younger kids room, in case there's an emergency they help out. The rest of these rooms are extra's. Two of them are ninja themed and there's a muscle car room and a cove room.

"Those two little doors on the corners are the linen closets. One for the girls and one for the boys. Like I said before, everything's split down the middle."

"Cool."

They then picked up their bags again and headed up to the next level.

"This is the third floor and it's for us. There are eight rooms on this floor too. These four big ones are claimed. When we first bought this place, each couple 'bought' a room. Meaning, they paid for everything in the room. Unfortunately, Kim and I lucked out. So we built a small cabin on the grounds in front of the spa house.

"We call it the birdhouse." Adam said in an amused tone of voice. "It's their own little love nest."

Connor looked confused. Then it dawned on him. "Falcon, Crane…nice."

"We're not complaining." Kim said as she approached them. It's got a fireplace, lots of plush floor pillows and a nice big bed with a gauzy white canopy. Its got a little kitchenette and best of all, its peaceful and quiet."

Adam snorted and chuckled softly. A look from Kim silenced him and only the grin remained.

It was then that Kira walked out of one of the smaller rooms. "This house is amazing!"

Kimberly grinned at her. "You've chosen your room already?"

Kira grinned. "I have. We're taking the Fall room. "Its just gorgeous!"

Connor grinned at her. "Show me."

Kira then took his hand and led him to one of the middle rooms. The walls of the room were done in a reddish orange. Golden embossed leaves covered the walls and a red throw rug covered part of the wooden floors. The headboard looked like several branches entwined together and the bed sported a patch quilt that looked very warm and cozy.

Above the bed was another gauzy canopy that also had several faux leaves stuck in it. The last thing Connor noticed was that this room had no overhead lighting. Small accent lights trailed along the wall, softly illuminating it.

It was, in a word, breathtaking.

"Wow." Connor said in a soft voice. It's like we have our own cabin."

"That was what I said when I first saw it." Kira said grinning.

Connor pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. Kira was quickly to respond and she went right along with it returning his kisses ardently.

A few moments passed this way and then the sound of padded feet followed by louder ones sounded on the floor below them. Instinctively, they broke apart as Adam spoke again.

"Sounds like Tanya and Autumn are home. They had to take Mama to the vet."

"Mama?" asked Kira as she peeked out the door again..

"Our Boxer." Adam replied. "Believe it or not, Cole from the Wild Force team found her wandering the streets about a year ago and brought her to us. He has the ability to speak to animals. He told us she was used to breed other boxers that were trained for the dog fighting rings. She'd run away with one of her pups following her. "

"We tried hard to save the pup, but he was way to young and we lost him. She's grieved for a long time and didn't eat for even longer. But then one day she started following Autumn around. We've found that she tends to mother our daughter and all the younger kids as if they were her pups."

"That's so sad." Kira said leaning against Connor.

"It is. But she's much better now. And she may have another cub to look after one day. Anything can happen during the holidays."

Connor and Kira looked at each other and then stole another kiss.

Adam grinned at them. "Once youre unpacked you can come downstairs and join the rest of us. Then we can show you the rest of this house."

Saying that, they all left giving Kira and Connor time to unpack…and Adam was eager to go greet his wife.

When they were alone, Connor swept Kira in to his arms again and held her close.

_This was going to be an awesome Christmas…I just know it!_

**Well, how did you like it?**

**I know I didn't go into a whole lot of detail, but its a big house and I promise to go into more detail later.**

**Please leave nice non-flamitory reviews!**


	5. Settling In

**And I'm back! I want to thank everyone for thier patience during my absense. It was a successful Hallowen for me and now i should have more time to write. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Billy sat down next to Mama on the ground and gently picked up the little Boxer puppy, examining it closely. Adam stood next to his wife with an arm around her waist.

"What do you think Billy?"

"He looks a little malnourished but that's common with most pups his size."

"By that you mean he's the 'runt' of the litter." stated Adam.

"I hate using the term 'runt.' It implies an imperfection…as if there's something wrong with him because of his size. Where as I see no sort of infirmity or disfigurement. He was obviously from a big litter of pups and the female wasn't able to feed all of them. So the bigger pups got to eat and he didn't." Here Billy paused to gently caress the pup behind the ears before stroking the belly. I see no birth defects though I would suggest some milk replacement formula for a little while longer before starting him on puppy chow. I also think that with some TLC he'll grow up to be a good watchdog."

Adam nodded before looking at his wife. "So, Tanya, how exactly did we wind up with another dog?"

Tanya looked at her husband steadily. "We were just leaving the vet's office, she's still healthy as ever, by the way. At that same time, an officer from the Animal Control came in with a large litter of pups. From the moment they walked in Mama was on alert. We tried to leave, but our girl here wouldn't let us." she paused as Billy gave the pup back to his surrogate mom who began giving it a tongue bath.

"She all but dragged me over to the kennel and began whining at me. I asked the officer what had happened to the pups. The story very much lined up with Billy's theory. They were taken from a dog fighting ring that was busted last night. These puppies were bred for the single purpose of fighting. Or as a training tool." Here she cringed at the mental image.

"The officer warned me to keep Mama back, but she's as stubborn as ever. When the officer took one of his litter mates out of the kennel she pulled this one out of there by the nape of its neck and began licking and sniffing at it."

"When I tried to take the puppy from her she growled at me for the first time since Cole brought her to us. That's when I knew that we would have had a better chance at defeating 3 giant monsters with the Zeo Megazord at half power then taking this puppy from her. So, I did the only thing I _could _do. I adopted it and brought it home with us."

"She spent a long time grieving for her lost puppy. It's like she's substituting this one for the one she lost before." Adam was quiet for a moment then he knelt down to get a better look. Mama drew the puppy closer and growled at him in warning. Adam didn't falter and instead answered in a soft voice. "It's okay Mama. I'm not taking your puppy from you."

"Dog fighting should be punishable by death." Kim said in a dark voice as she and Tommy walked into the room.

"If only." Billy answered as he pulled a soda out of the fridge and opened it. "The most those miscreants will get is 5 years for animal cruelty. Then they'll be out there doing it all over again."

Kim bent over to pet the older dog again but instead of growling Mama licked her hand and then went back to her puppy. "Now we just need to come up with a good name for him" she continued as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea. "We can't keep calling him 'puppy'."

"Junior." Adam said as he handed Kim a glass from the cupboard. "I know it's not very original but you have to admit that it fits."

"No argument from me there. Tanya interjected. "Junior it is."

* * *

While all this was happening, Connor and Kira were walking hand in hand out in the flower garden at the back of the property. Kim had mentioned this place to Kira along with all it had to offer. Though most of the blooms were dormant with winter in the air, everything still breathtaking.

The back of the garden was walled stone with strange carvings everywhere. Long vines draped overhead and stone paths were under their feet. Right in the middle of the garden, was a beautiful waterfall and koi pond. Kira didn't miss the little frogs that made homes there. Though most plants were dormant, the water still cascaded over the rocky crevices.

And there, in the middle of the pond was a clear glassy tube on a granite base…on it were carved the words. "May the power protect you" A single beam of light shown through the tube. It didn't take long for them to understand the significance of the monument. Together they bowed in a guesture of respect.

"He was like a father to us…to me." said a voice behind them. The two of them turned to see Kim and Tommy standing of to the side.

"It's beautiful." Kira said in a voice of awe. "This whole garden is amazing."

Kim smiled at her. "I've always loved plants. I like to spend a lot of time out here. In fact, this is were Tommy proposed to me. There I was on my hands and knees with dirt all over my clothes and my hair disheveled."

"I never thought you look sexier…and so damn cute." Tommy grinned pulling her into a hug kissing her softly. Kim giggled into his kiss. "I don't think the teens want to witness us making out…lets go to the other end."

Tommy just grinned and led her away.

Connor wasted no time in drawing Kira into his arms. "So, what do you want to do now? I'll go wherever you want. The sky's the limit. I was thinking maybe the Angel Grove mall. I couldn't help but notice how few clothes you have."

Kira sighed and leaned against his chest. "Connor, you don't need to do this for me. Spending all your money on me."

"But I want to. You're with me now, Kira. One day you'll be my wife…and I don't see why I shouldn't start providing for you now. It'll be good practice for me. I want to shower you with gifts…the finer things of life. And maybe a nice dinner afterwards. I heard from Kim that shopping makes a person hungry."

Kira smiled up at him. "This sort of thing is new to me Connor…ever since that weird day that our personalities were switched up.." Here she shuddered. "I don't ever want to be that preppy again."

"You look gorgeous in anything you wear, but um.. I want to buy you some more clothes…and maybe a nice evening gown or two."

"I don't want to go overboard Connor. And um…well, I've never worn a dress before. With mom's friends alienated, we've never had any reason to wear anything formal."

Connor grinned at her. "No worries there, Rockstar. I won't let it go that far."

* * *

Kayla was busy settling into the ninja room. Autumn stood in the door way watching her. "You know Aunt Kim won't be happy. You've always stayed in the princess room."

Kayla put one of her outfits in the mahogany chest of drawers. "Being a princess isn't working. I have to be a tough ninja like daddy. No one bullies him!"

Autumn raised an eyebrow as she came in and sat down on the bed. "There's nothing wrong with being a princess you know. After all, look at all the other princesses. Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White. They were all princesses and they were tough too."

Kayla turned to her cousin. "Snow White was a wimp. When the evil queen came after her she screamed and ran. Just like I did. I almost had an accident because I was scared of Jason. If I had been tough like a ninja, they'd never had come after me."

Autumn grimaced to herself. Then she had a thought.

"You know, it is possible to be a ninja and a princess. The only reason you were scared is cause you didn't know who Jason was. I bet if you'd known who he was you wouldn't have been scared at all.

"But I embarrassed myself and in front of Micah too! He saw what a wimp I was!"

For the second time since the conversation started, Autumn found herself surprised again.

"So, this is about a boy, huh?"

Kayla shrugged. "Yeah. Micah's really cute…and he's smart and…I really like him. I wanted him to like me back. But I know I blew it by being afraid. If' I'd peed myself, it would have been worse."

"But you didn't. I heard Kira came in and saved you. That day, she was your hero. Did you ever notice in all the princess films, that the girls were never on their own? Cinderella had the animals to help her and Snow White had the 7 dwarves."

"And Aurora had the three good fairies too!" Kayla added grinning…but that didn't last long.

A moment later she sat on the bed and drew her legs to her chest. "But what about the prince part? I don't have one of those to protect me."

That statement made Autumn pause. She had a point there. _Secretly she hoped that Kyle would…no._ Autumn mentally shook herself.

"But you see, you don't need a prince. You're still a young beautiful girl. And your mom and daddy are supposed to protect you. And if they aren't around to help you, the rest of us would."

"How do you do it?" Kayla asked as she sat next to the older girl. "Be a princess and a ninja at the same time? Your'e pretty and yet none of the boys bully you."

Autumn exhaled softly. "I'm _not_ a princess. Princesses are supposed to be graceful and delicate and I'm none of those. I've been training in martial arts since I could walk and I've been able to use a katana since I was 9. I'm more of a tomboy then a normal girl. The boys don't bother me because they know I could mop the floor with them.

"In my school, its not the boys I have to worry about."

"They're not?"

Autumn shook her head.

"It's the other girls. The head of the junior cheerleaders, Nina, hates me. I've been officially declared an outcast. Now, none of the girls will hang around me and the boys refuse to even be near me. The guy I was going to go to the dance with uninvited me in front of everyone in homeroom."

"Why didn't you just beat her up?" Kayla asked.

Autumn chuckled. "Well, I did think about it. But fighting is against the rules and it would be dishonorable to attack someone weaker then myself. She's just not worth the detention."

"But what will you do about the dance?"

"I'm still going…I'll just be going alone. I know mom paid alot for my dress and I'm not about to waste it. Besides, I'm not going to give that b...girl the satisfaction of having run me off."

"But what about Kyle? I bet he'd go with you."

Autumn shook her head. "This isn't a Sadie Hawkins dance. The boys have to ask the girls. If I did ask him, he and everyone else would think I'm desperate…as if I need a prince to rescue me."

But Connor saved Kira and Kira's _really _tough!

"It's not the same Kayla. I'm no princess. I'm a ninja."

"But Mulan was a ninja too! She saved all of China!"

Autumn chuckled. "You're not going to drop this are you."

Kayla grinned and shook her head.

Autumn sighed and got up. "I think I need to take a walk."

"I'll go with you!"

"No, you need to stay here and finish settling in. Maybe if you finish you can catch up with me later."

Kayla hurried to put her clothes away as Autumn made her escape.

* * *

Connor and Kira paused in the entrance to the living room. In the corner of the room was a giant Christmas tree that was decked out with lights and garland but had no ornaments on it. A few feet away from it were a few plush green couches with a few festive throw pillows in each corner and some cashmere blankets draped over them. Next to the tree was an enormous fireplace with a safety screen in front of the roaring blaze and several colorful stockings hanging from pretty silver hooks.

Against the far wall was a window seat draped on either side with red velvet curtains held back by braided red and gold cords.

"It's gorgeous!" Kira breathed." That's the kind of Christmas tree I always wanted. This place looks so warm and cozy. I could curl up and just fall asleep in a room like this."

"And we can do that when we get back. There's still a lot of house to explore. I bet we can find our own little nook to cuddle up in. Kayla told me there was a movie theater in the basement and Adam told me that he'd show us the ranger room later, after dinner."

Kira turned to her boyfriend with a soft glow in her eyes. "I love you Connor McKnight."

Connor wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When the lip lock ended, he took her by the hand and led her to the foyer where their coats and shoes were kept.

Once they were warmly attired, they left the house and headed to the garage.

Little did Kira know what the Angel Grove Mall had in store for them!

* * *

**So, the plot thickens. I promise that Karen and Brice will be back in the story soon, The point of this chapter was to set up the rest of the story. I really hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a nice non-flamitory review!**


	6. The Royal Treatment

**Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...and its a loaded one at that. there will be several new characters too.**

**Once again, I don't own Power Rangers. They are safely back in Saban's hands. (whew!)**

**

* * *

**

Angel Grove Mall

It was a bustling mix of stores, kiosks, and eager shoppers spending their hard earned money while being serenaded by the Christmas music pouring out of the overhead speakers.

Kira never considered herself a mall rat and so she found the mall a bit intimidating. Connor smiled down at her sensing her distress and wrapped her arm around his and led her down one of the halls of the shopper's paradise.

Kira had no idea what was in store for her. Literally. Connor had gone online back in Reefside while Kira slept and had looked up the malls website for information. Up ahead was the first stop of the day.

"Royally Nailed?" Kira asked when she saw where they were headed. The salon they were heading toward was decked out for the holidays. A 6ft Christmas tree could be seen through the front window. Garlands, of greenery and holly berries were draped everywhere and were complimented by pretty twinkle lights.

Connor nodded. "You're getting the royal treatment today. And that begins with some body work…not that your body is less then awesome. We're just refreshing it today."

Ahead of them, a tall blonde with long hair highlighted in purples and reds saw them coming and beckoned them in. She was an older woman that was still in great shape. As she came forward to greet them, Kira could sense how charged the air about her was.

With a broad grin, she held out a hand. "Hey there! I'm Iris. Welcome to my salon! How can I help you today?"

Kira looked up at Connor.

"She's here to get the Royal Treatment. I'm paying for her to get whatever she wants done. The sky's the limit."

The lady grinned. "Well now, that's a surprise! Why don't you come on in and we'll go over the packages we offer. You're boyfriend can come in too."

They were led to a couple of combination footbaths/massage chairs and were made to feel comfortable.

Iris came over with a big wicker basket and sat down across from them with a laminated booklet. "We offer a pretty wide variety and all of these options can be mixed up to suit your needs and desires." she stopped for a moment and pointed to the first column. We do have a Christmas Quickie which is the basic removal of calluses on the bottom of the foot along with a foot massage and cuticle removal."

If you are looking to get the royal treatment, I suggest that you go all the way…with the premium pedicure. Along with the foot massage, callus removal and basic pedi we throw in a sea salt rub. Trust me, it does wonders for your feet. Once all that is done, we will buff your toenails and paint them with the polish of your choosing."

"For the manicure, you get a hand massage, nail buff and polish, cuticle removal and the artificial nails are optional. I'll even throw in the option of decals in lieu of acrylic nails."

"To top it off, we can give you a full body massage, wax your eyebrows , upper lip and chin."

Kira gawked. "This has to cost a fortune!"

Connor grinned and kissed her forehead. That's the last thing I want you to worry about. You've been through hell and you deserve this. Just relax and let her take care of everything."

Iris grinned. "You're a lucky woman to have a man like him! Let's get started, shall we?"

Kira didn't know what to say, so she only nodded as another girl walked into the salon. This girl was a young teenager that was obviously a goth with her long black hair, stylishly ripped black t-shirt ,and black bondage pants. Underneath the tee was a royal blue long sleeve shirt. She wore black tennis shoes with blue laces.

The teenager also wore black mascara, and blue eyeliner. The last thing Kira noticed was the blue strands of hair that tied the whole look together. They stood out beautifully against the black hair.

The young teen glanced at her and then sat down in a chair next to them.

Iris looked at her and grinned wide as she turned on the water in the footbath and let it flow. "Go ahead and take off your shoes…Kira?"

Kira nodded and Connor hurried to take her shoes and socks off. As he did, Iris went over to the goth and gave her a crushing hug. "Saph, what are you doing here?"

"Struggling for breath at the moment." the goth struggled to say. With a giggle, Iris released her. "Sorry sweetie, Now, what's the real reason?"

"I need a pedicure, the Christmas dance is coming up and I'm wearing sandals with my dress."

"You're wearing a dress?"

Saph rolled her eyes. "I _am _a girl Aunt Iris. I'll wear a dress once in a great while. So, can I get the pedi or not?"

Iris grinned. "Definitely. Let me get this other beauty first, you know how to turn the equipment on dear?"

Saph frowned as she looked around the room. "Where's Kristy? Isn't she working today?"

Iris sighed. "She quit this morning…out of nowhere. Something about eloping to Las Vegas or some crap like that. So, I'm running a one woman show today."

"Damn cheerleader." Saph muttered under her breath. Then she got up from her chair. "I can help you today. Mom is Christmas shopping. I'm sure she'd love a day with out me to bother her."

It was Iris' turn to roll her eyes. "Thank you Honey. Can you go get some towels for me?"

Saph, nodded and headed to a back closet where the towels were kept.

Iris turned back to Kira. "That's my niece Sapphire. She's such a sweetheart. Now, lets get started."

As Iris worked she couldn't help but feel as if the new customer looked very familiar…but she'd never seen her before…except that she reminded her of her old friend and bandmate…but she'd alienated all of them. Whisked away by that slick and slimy Roger. She looked at Kira again.

Looking closer, she could see Karen in Kira's eyes. She opened her mouth to ask a question when Kira's cell phone went off.

Kira pulled out her cell phone and quirked an eyebrow. She looked at Connor. It's Kim's phone…." she trailed off as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Kira. It's me, Kayla. I need some help. Where you at?"_

"Kayla? Does your mom know you have her phone?"

"_No, I got it out of her purse. She out with daddy in the garden…but that's not important. Where are you?"_

Kira looked at Connor. "Kayla says she has a problem. She's asking for our help."

Connor looked amused. "Put her on speakerphone."

Kira pushed the button. "Alright Kayla you have my attention."

"_It's Autumn. She's sad. She said a boy embarrassed her and won't go to the dance with her. She's gonna go alone if we can't get Kyle to take her. I don't know how to get them together."_

"You want to play the matchmaker, you mean."

"_What's a matchmaker?"_

"It means you want to get Autumn and Kyle to go together. Like a boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that it?"

"_I also want to beat up the boy who embarrassed her. But I don't think mom will let me."_

Connor chuckled. "It's okay little ninja. Thank you for telling us. We'll see what we can do for her."

"_Boys are stupid."_

"Hey!"

"_You're not a boy, you're my big brother."_

Connor laughed softly. "Okay, Little Ninja."

"_I put my clothes away so now I can go catch up with Autumn. Bye!" _

The line went dead.

Connor doubled over laughing. Kira chuckled too.

"Did she mean Autumn as is Autumn Park?" asked Sapphire as handed over the pumice stone.

"Yeah." Kira said. "You know her?"

"Not personally, but the whole school knows about what happened in homeroom. Nina Rickshaw, Miss head cheerleader of the junior varsity team. It hurt to watch. She got her hooks into Nick Steward really deep and ripped him away…but not before declaring Autumn to be a dike and making her an outcast. It hurt to witness it happening."

"You couldn't help her or stand up for her or something?" Connor asked.

"Nope, I'm goth. So I'm already an outcast. Nina's a bitch."

"Watch your language Sapphire." Iris said frowning at her neice.

"My bad…but it's true. I knew it would happen. Autumn is..was really liked before because she's a martial artist. But once she crossed Nina, it was all downhill."

Kira nodded and looked to Connor as Iris began rubbing in the sea salt. "So what can we do?"

"Well, revenge is useless and may make things worse. But we can definitely put this Nina in her place. Show her up…and I think this upcoming dance is the perfect place to do it."

Sapphire was shaking her head. "I don't know if that would work. Nina's parents are loaded. She and her BFF's are getting a limo ride to and from the dance. Her dress is a custom dress by vera wang and she's got Nick as eye candy. It's a hard act to follow, even by my standards."

The wheel's in Connor's head were turning. And he looked deep in thought.

Then he looked at Kira grinning.

"What?"

"It'll take some doing but Autumn's got something that Nina won't.

Kira wrinkled her nose…making Iris do a double take. Not that anyone noticed.

"Don't leave us waiting, Connor, Spill!"

Connor grinned wide, "An entorage. She and Kyle getting escorted by really rich and beautiful people in a really glamorous car…like a shiny Jaguar. We get her some bling and maybe even a tiara…and we bring her here for the royal treatment, I mean to the nine's hair, nails, makeup. The whole enchilada.

Sapphire laughed. "I like it. That'll make her so jealous. It's perfect."

Connor lughed and then sobered up and looked at Kira. "But not today, I brought you here to get pampered. Today is for you. We can talk to Autumn and her parents tonight…after we go to dinner."

That brought everyone back to business at hand…er foot.

Iris had listened but couldn't shake the personal revelation she'd just had. She looked at Kira again. Are you Karen's daughter? Karen Meadowbrooke?"

Kira gaped at her. "Yeah, I'm Kira Ford."

Iris put down her ped egg. "My goodness. I knew it!"

"How do you know mom?"

She was only my best friend growing up and we were both in a band. We called it Obsidian Skies. I've not spoken to her since she married Roger. The last time I saw her she was pregnant with you. How is she?"

Kira bit her lip and looked at Connor.

"Karen's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Roger happened. By the time I got there she was beaten black and blue. Kira tried her best to take him down but he managed to pin her to the ground. I finished what Kira started and we left him slumped against the wall and took Karen to the Reefside Hospital. Bryce is with her now."

Iris grinned. "Bryce is a good man, he was also in the band along with my husband, Ryvre, and our friends Ahston and Topaz. We've missed her so much."

"Topaz is my mom." Sapphire added. "She's been wondering what happened to Karen."

"I don't know how mom will feel." Kira said looking unsure of herself "Roger had her cowed into submission. She didn't even want to see Bryce. Roger told he she couldn't see Bryce until the divorce went through."

Iris' eyes were blazing. "We'll just see about that. Once Ashton hears about it, he'll get right on it…he's a lawyer. He's been chomping at the bit to take Roger down."

She looked at Sapphire who immediately went into her aunt's purse, got the cell phone out and immediately punched in her uncle's number.

Once Sapphire was on the phone, Iris turned back to Kira and grinned before getting back to work. "The band broke up soon after the wedding. Karen and Bryce were the lead vocalists. When the two of them sang together no one could ignore them. We won every battle of the bands competition we entered. Without them, our band crumpled. We had such dreams of going big and signing a major record deal."

"Roger robbed us all of our dreams." Kira said softly.

Iris noticed and then grinned. "But that all changes now. In fact, I'm going to impose a new rule. Roger is not to be mentioned in my store from now on. He shall only be known as 'The Butt Licker.'"

Sapphire grinned as she came back. "Good one!"

Iris just chuckled as she started applying the nail polish. Then she looked at Kira. "So, what do you do?"

"I just completed Highshool. I used to be guitarist, but 'The Butt Licker' made me give it up…he threw out my guitar and recording equipment.

Iris shook her head. "No one stops being a musician. We just need to get you another guitar. I bet you're just as good as you're dad if not better."

Kira grinned. "I do miss my guitar and the singing."

Conner grinned and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend…all the while the engagement ring was beginning to burn a hole in his pocket…

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think of the OC's and Kayla's intervention?

**Please leave nice reviews!**

**Next up, more fun and sap as the couple heads off to do some more shopping!**


	7. Beautfiul Dreamer

**Greetings everyone! I'm so thrilled witht the turn out of this story. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I felt this little part deserved a chapter of it's own. In a way, I'm kind of doing a continuance with the last chapter and the one after this one. **

**Power Rangers is the property of Saban once again. (yay!)**

**Please leave nice reviews!**

* * *

Kira and Connor walked out of the salon hand in freshly manicured hand and feeling very refreshed. After saying good bye they headed out once again in search of some retail therapy.

Connor was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Kira really seemed to be enjoying herself too. He hoped by the end of the shopping trip she'd be on cloud 9. He had some very special shops in mind. Up ahead and on the left was the next stop.

**Beautiful Dreamer's Workshop. **

_**A store where dreams are given life.**_

"Connor, what are we doing here?" Kira asked in a half whisper.

Connor squeezed her hand. "The bad times are over with. I know I sound sappy, but I want you to trust me on this. We're just browsing today, unless you find a dress you really like."

"But this is a bridal shop. Look at all those dresses! Those are way to extravagant!"

"Kira, Love, didn't you ever dream about your wedding day? Or even play dress up?"

His girlfriend just shook her head. All I've ever wanted to be was a rock star. I never thought…" Kira trailed off looking at the floor.

Connor's arms circled her. "You never thought you were beautiful enough…is that it?"

Kira just nodded.

"You're an angel…a goddess among mortals. I'll beat down anyone who says differently."

Kira was quiet. "I just can't see myself like that."

You're looking at yourself through the eyes of others…who were jealous. But through my eyes it's a whole other story. I can't wait to marry you…so I can worship you for eternity."

Kira grinned. "That's beautiful, Connor,"

"It's the truth Kira, now come on. I paid some big money to get you an hour with a dress assistant. She's waiting for us."

Upon entering the dress shop, An older woman with graying hair met them. "Hello, I'm Alma." She looked at Connor. "You are Mr. McKnight?"

"Call me Connor, please. This is my girlfriend Kira."

Alma grinned at her. "This is the blonde beauty you were telling me about?"

Connor grinned. "Yes, this is her."

"I think he's biased. There's no possible way…"

"Nonsense." Alma said cutting her off. "Real beauty comes from within. I've had more then a few clients come into this shop there undeniably beautiful on the outside but were rude, crass, and thought all the world should bow down to them. "

She smiled gently as she continued. "But you my dear are a rare beauty. You're beauty comes from within you and shines out from you. And that is as rare as a blue diamond and just as valuable. Now come on, no more chitchat. Into the back room with you!"

As they walked into the backroom, Kira's mouth dropped open. Never in her life did she think she would ever see a room this amazing! In the middle of the room was the short raised platform in front of a giant mirror. Off to the side were three elegant looking chairs and a coffee table. On the other side of the room was a medium sized changing area hidden by a large fancy curtain. Right next to the curtain was a elegant dress rack that was already stocked with many dresses that ranged from simple dresses to ones you'd wear to a weding…in fact, several of them were wedding dresses.

In surprise she turned to Connor. "Why do I get a feeling this is more then just a dress up session?"

Connor sat down in one of the elegant plush chairs looking relaxed. "I want you to have fun Kira. There's no reason for the warrior to fight, so maybe it's time to let the princess in you out for a while. "

Just then, Alma walked back in with a tray of half frozen bottled waters and some finger sandwiches. "Are we ready to begin Ms. Kira?"

Kira only nodded looking back at the dresses. "I've never really worn a dress before…this is kind of new to me."

Alma gave her a grandmother -like smile. There's a first time for everything my dear. Once you try on your first dress, you'll feel like a princess."

With a gentle hand, she led Kira over to the dress rack and pulled the first dress off the rack and ushered her into the dressing room.

She felt sexy…and exotic as the satin slid over her skin. This dress had no straps and was a dark teal A- Line dress that flowed down to her feet.

Turning around, Alma gently did up the buttons. This dress had no back, except for a thin strap of fabric across.

"You may look in the mirror dear, you look so very elegant. Kira turned around and gasped." It was a breathtaking dress. All down the front there was black beading embroidered into a heart shape. A slit ran up to the dress just below her thigh.

"It's beautiful…I never…" Kira trailed off as she smoothed down the front.

Alma just smiled. "This is one of my personal favorites. But the real question is, how do you feel in it?"

"Amazing…like royalty."

The proprietor chuckled. This wasn't the first time a customer had been struck speechless by one of her creations.

"There's so much more to try on…do you want to show Connor the dress?"

Kira nodded, still spellbound. Alma grinned and led her out on to the raised platform. Connor's jaw dropped.

"Connor?"

"You look amazing. Like a sea goddess!"

Kira lowered her eyes…blushing.

"On to the next dress?"

Kira nodded still not looking up as Alma led her back in to the dressing room, grabbing a second dress on the way,

"You know Ms. Kira," Alma said helping her out of the dress, "Its is something to be proud of when your man is struck speechless at your beauty."

Kira only nodded as she stepped out of the dress.

Setting it asside, Alma took the next dress off the hanger. "You're a beautiful woman Ms. Kira. I've been around brides ever since I reached womanhood and I've seen many beautiful women…but I can tell there is something special about you." she said as she slid the next dress over Kira's head. "You bear the blush of a woman who is tasting real love for the first time. No man has ever worshiped you before and you don't know how to receive it. Am I right?"

Kira nodded. "I've never worn a dress before…not ones as fine as this. Connor's love is something I'm still learning to handle. No one has ever 'worshiped' me this way. It's almost too much to for me."

This second dress she had on was another A-line with a V necck. This one hugged her petite figure at the hips and then the Chiffon material flowed free to her ankles. Kira stroked the soft pink masterpiece. All down the bodice and to her hips were handmade flower silhouettes.

"Wow." Kira said softly as she gazed at herself in the mirror. This is amazing."

Alma smiled at her. "It is indeed. The dress is one of a kind, just like the woman wearing it. You're handsome hero will be just as amazed. Let's not keep him waiting."

Connor was just gazing at a brochure for a place called Honeymoon Hills. It was a nice secluded spot…"

He stopped reading and looked up as the dressing room curtain parted as his dazzling goddess walked out. Her beauty was…he was beyond words. He only got to his feet and walked over to her. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. "Kira, I don't know what to say….this is just perfect. Are you comfortable in this dress?"

"Connor, do you really think I'm a goddess in this dress or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Kira, I've always thought you were a breathtaking beauty." He paused to whisper in her ear. "A goddess that I want to possess and worship in every possible way. You make it very difficult for me to hold back and not take you right here."

"Then maybe I should get out of this dress."

Connor swallowed. "What I meant was, do you want this dress? It's beautiful on you,"

Kira nodded as a small smile graced her lips. "Can you afford it?"

Connor held back the first answer that sprang into head…something about being loaded. Instead he nodded. "That's what we came here for…to get you a dress to wear tonight. What about the blue dress…the first one you tried on. We can buy you that one too. Any dress here, you can have."

Kira kissed him softly. "I think I'd like to try another dress on."

Connor kissed her back and then grinned at her. "We still have 30 minutes left of this session. Try on as many as you'd like."

Kira grinned as Alma led her back to the dressing room with yet another dress. Several dresses went on this way. Each one was as breathtaking as the next. The last dress to be tried on was a soft yellow gown that looked like a dress only a fairy would wear. On the under dress was light white satin…the top layer of the dress was a soft yellow sheer material that wrapped around the satin and was held in place by some rose shaped clips. This vision of a dress was also strapless and Kira knew she had to try this one on.

"This piece is more like a reception dress then an evening gown. But I thought you might like it. You do wear a lot of yellow after all. This something you would wear after the wedding ceremony, unless you plan to wear the gown the entire night."

"I haven't even thought of that, I'm not engaged yet. This ring is only a promise ring."

"The promise ring is only a prelude to the engagement ring." Alma answered as she fastened the last button. "I saw the longing in your young man's eyes. I'd wager this dress that he'll pop the question very soon."

Kira took a moment to turn slowly and take this dress in. She felt so ethereal in it. "I love it."

Alma smiled again. "I thought you would. Let's go show it off."

Connor was indeed speechless. She definitely had him under a spell…one that he never wanted to be released from. He looked her over very slowly and was at a loss for words. He could only get three words out.

"We'll take it."

Alma chuckled softly to herself and led Kira back into the dressing room. As Kira got back into her regular clothes. The aging proprietor handed her a business card. "If he doesn't pop the question before the new year, then I'll be very surprised. Call me when he does and I'll schedule another session for you."

"Thank you Alma. I don't know what I'd done with out you."

"That's why I'm still in business. But I have one last bit of wisdom for you,."

"I'm listening."

"When he wants to shower you with gifts, don't stop him. If he couldn't do it, he'd explode. You're inner beauty is just coming into bloom…let it. Don't do anything to stop it, Dearie."

Kira grinned at her. "I won't. And thank you"

Alma grinned at her. "You didn't need my help. You just needed to hear the truth for yourself. Now come on, You're handsome man is waiting for you."

They left the shop with three dresses and a set of complimentary jewelry that went with the dresses.

As they made a last stop at the shoe store to find the perfect pair of sandals to go with the dresses, Connor pulled out his cell phone and made a few calls.

This was going to be a magical night for sure.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter, and Alma? **

**Up next, a very magical night as they go out for a nice dinner...and of course, more sap.**

**see you next time!**


	8. A night To Remember

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the Holidays! I'm finally home again where I have access to my flash drive. I really hope this extra long chapter makes up for my lack of updates for the last two weeks. I most likely won't have this done intime for christmas. Life made sure of that. But I promise this will be one of the best stories you ever read.**

**Who's excited for Power Ranger's Samurai? Thank you, Saban for saving the rangers! Wooohooo!

* * *

**"Kira, this is gorgeous!" Kim exclaimed as her protégé stepped out in her evening gown for the night. The happy couple had come home to get ready and while Connor made a few calls, Kira, Kim, and of course, Kayla were having some girl talk.

For the night, Kira had chosen to wear the soft pink chiffon dress and though it wasn't yellow, she still felt so very exotic. Kayla was practicly dancing around on her tip toes as she hurried to get the shoes out of their box and onto her big sister's feet.

For the dinner, she'd chosen to wear a pair of soft pink stappy sandals that had little rhinestones as an embellishment. Her hair had been beautifully styled by Kimberly and Kayla as an assistant…and expert for this 'belle inspired' look.

It seemed Kayla was becoming an expert on style like her mother, which no one was surprised about. Tanya was also there and offered her makeup expertise. With all their help, Kira soon was ready for her big night.

Downstairs, Connor stood waiting in his freshly pressed suit, white tie and very pricey looking dress shoes. His dad's sterling cuff links shined in the foyer's light giving chandelier. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

Adam heard his dog's distant barking and responded by opening the large door. Immediately cold air rushed in making Connor shiver.

"Limo's here." Adam announced. When Connor didn't respond the former green ranger turned to see that the younger man's attention was at the moment, zeroed in on the lovely young adult gliding down the stairs.

Connor was grinning like a love sick idiot as his ravishing girlfriend descended the last stair.

"Wow, Kira…I don't know what to say. I'm speechless."

At the same moment, Tommy slipped the clear box into Connor's hand.

Looking briefly at the wrist corsage, the young man exhaled. "I know this corsage can't even come close to how beautiful you look tonight. But, I hope you'll like it anyway."

Kira's answering kiss made all the adults grin. But Kayla wasn't looking at them. Autumn was watching from the living room…and that reminded Kayla of her own little match making mission…she gently tugged at her older sister's dress.

Connor and Kira broke apart and looked at Kayla. "Yes, ninja master?"

"Autumn." Kayla mouthed and looked at the living room. Kira squeezed her little sister's hand.

"Thanks for reminding me Kayla." Connor said and then looked at Adam and Tanya. "Would you mind waiting up for us tonight? It's pretty important."

Adam gave him a concerned look. "Is everything okay?"

"Not yet, but we have a solution." Kira said smiling sadly. "Kayla told us all about it. But we want to wait till the kids are in bed before we discuss anything."

Tanya just nodded. "We'll stay up as long as we can."

"We won't be gone for more then 2 hours."

"Please don't rush yourselves." Adam said, "This kind of night out shouldn't be cut short on our account."

"We wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." and saying that Connor turned back to his beloved. "But for now, we need to get into the car."

"Not yet, you're not." Kim said as she pulled out her camera. "This is a first date and it only happens once."

Connor groaned but did as he was directed and wrapped Kira in his arms…(that part he didn't mind) and then he kissed her as Kim pushed the button.

Kayla walked over to her dad and held his hand as the pictures were snapped and then looked over at Autumn who was still watching. In the next moment, Kyle walked down the stairs and immediately Autumn turned around and sat down on the couch.

Kyle gave her a confused look and then walked into the room. Yeah, he'd heard through the grape vine what had happened to the girl he secretly loved but didn't have a clue what to do about it. He just walked over to her and plopped down on the couch and let himself get sucked into the program that was on.

Back in the foyer, Kim snapped the last picture and then stepped into her husbands arms.

"Have fun you too, but not too much fun." Tommy said grinning at them.

Connor couldn't stop himself. "Darn, guess I'll have to cancel that reservation at the motel."

"You were gonna sleep at the motel tonight?" Kayla asked in surprise.

Kira grinned. "No sweetie, Connor's being funny. We'll be back in a couple hours."

"But we won't be if the limo leaves without us." Connor said as he took his girlfriend's hand in his and led him to the door.

"You got a limo?" Kira asked in surprise.

"Tonight is meant to be fun, Kira, so don't ask questions. I've got it all planned out." Connor gently reminded her.

Kira softly kissed him again and then let him lead her outside. The former ranger's eyes widened when she saw their ride for the night. It was a shiny black stretch limo with tinted windows. As they walked up the chauffer bowed to them and then opened the door.. The interior was white leather and inside was a mini bar and tiny cooler stocked with sodas.

When they were comfortably seated, the driver shut the door and walked around to the driver's seat. When all was ready he pushed the button. "Where to sir?"

"The Crystal Palace."

"Very good sir, we shall be there in 20 minutes. My name is Brennen, if there is anything you need the intercom button is on the center consul. Then all was quiet as the limo rolled away.

* * *

Karen snuggled into her lover's arms as the corvette pulled up to the front of the Crystal palace, a very exclusive restaurant. As they reached the door a valet walked up to them and waited patiently by the car.

Bryce kissed her once more and then got out of the idling car. After helping her out, they handed the neatly suited youth the keys. After receiving their ticket they made their way indoors. Once they claimed their reservation, they were led to an ornately decorated table and after ordering iced tea, they were handed their menus.

Not that Bryce could concentrate on the menu choices. He was staring at his reclaimed love with starry eyes. Even after all these years, she was still a goddess. Tonight she was wearing a pastel blue dress and coat ensable with black beading. Her hair was held back by a silver clip and several twisted tendrills of hair rested on her left shoulder.

"So, where exactly is my daughter?" Karen asked.

"They're staying at Pebble Brooke manor." he said snapping out of his trance.. "Dr. Oliver and his friends bought it some years ago and fixed it up. I was assured that they were safe there. The jerk off won't find them there."

I also got a call from my niece Sapphire, your daughter and Connor came into their shop to get the royal treatment today. That's how our friends found out you were in town. They all want to see you, Karen."

Karen looked speechless. She'd all but forgotten them….but she was surprised that they would want to see her. It was all her fault that they'd lost their chance and fame and a musical career.

"Love, they were more then just band members. We're a family. All of us and that includes you. We forgave you ages ago…and we want you back so that our family can be complete again."

"But what about…"

"Don't worry about Roger. You don't know it, but Ashton is a lawyer now. He's already working on getting the divorce going for you. Soon, you'll be free and then we can work on us. Kira deserves a real father and not the fake one she's been living with."

"Bryce, I don't know what to say!" Karen said, as her eyes watered.

"We all want you and Kira free of him and out of danger. He never should have been part of the picture in the first place." he stopped seeing the emotional state she was in. He took her hand in his and immediately switched subjects. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. The same one he'd given her all those years ago. Though she'd given it back, he'd still kept it and now, he offered it to her again.

"It's always been yours and I want you to wear it again."

Karen looked at it wistfully…and then nodded.

* * *

Connor and Kira walked through the same doors several minutes later and were seated not far from the adults. Not that they really noticed as Connor's back to turned to them.

As they were seated and handed their menus, Kira looked at Connor. "How'd you find out about this place?"

"I googled it. I've been researching this place for some time now, ever since Thanksgiving. Roger wouldn't ever look for you here, all of our allies live her…and this is the place where the Power Rangers came from. No safer place then here."

"I love you." she said softly.

"Anything for you, Kira."

Just then the waiter approached them. "We've got several beverages available to you. May I recommend the Port?"

"No alcohol tonight, sir. Do you have anything else?"

"Certainly, we have some sparkling grape wine…non alcoholic. If you'd like, sir."

"That sounds wonderful. We'd like that."

"Coming right up."

When the waiter was gone, Connor reached for her hand and then froze, when he saw Bryce and Karen in the background.

"What's wrong?"

"When did your mom get out of the hospital?"

Kira's hand's flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh. I didn't check." Saying that, she turned in her chair and saw them. At the same moment, Bryce and Karen saw them too. She immediately rose from her seat and walked over to them.

Seeing her, Connor got to his feet as did Kira.

"Mom!"

"Sweetheart! What are you doing here?"

"Connor brought me here. He arranged everything for me and he even booked a limo ride here. But what about you mom? You look stunning!"

Bryce laughed shook Connor's hand. "It seems we had the same idea tonight. Would you like to share a table perhaps or are we ruining your date?"

"Whatever Kira wants, I'm fine with." Connor said looking at his love. "Tonight's about you."

Kira grinned at him. "Thank you Connor. You're the best."

"Anything for you Rockstar."

Bryce raised an eyebrow. "Rockstar?"

"Yeah, she's amazing on the guitar!" Connor gushed. "And she sings like an angel!"

Kira blushed at his words. "Yeah, but I haven't played in a long time…not since…" here she trailed off looking at her feet.

Without thinking Bryce touched her arm and Kira flinched. Connor put an arm around her for reassurance. Bryce drew his hand back, his eyes took on a stormy look.

"Kira, I'm your father, not that phony you lived with. I know it may take awhile, but I want to get to know you better. I've got plenty of guitars for you to choose from. I would love to jam with you sometime."

Kira looked at him with hope in her eyes. "I'd like that."

"That's my girl." Connor softly whispered in her ear.

Just then their waiter showed up. "Mr. Mc Knight, is there anything you need?"

"Yes, we just met our friends…would you mind seating us at with them?"

"Right away sir."

They spent the next hour or so, catching each other up on their lives before and after the 'Butt Licker' showed up and ruined everything. After eating their dinner and drinking the drinks, Connor announced that they had to get back to the mannor.

"We have Adam and Tanya waiting up for us. We have something to discuss with them. Their daughter is having some trouble at school and we're going to help her."

"I know some people." Bryce told them. "Is there anything we can help with?"

Kira filled them in on the problem and their solution.

"We need a flashy ride…better then a stretch limo that the four us can fit in."

"Our friends Collin and Garcia own a small fleet of tricked out cars and a few fancier rides. They were our bodyguards once upon a time. Now they buy older cars and refurbish them. I can see what they have. When's the dance?"

In a week. It's why we need to get back. We're going to tell them everything and hash out the details."

"Then we won't keep you much longer." Karen said. "We've got to get home too."

"Where are you guys staying?" Connor asked them.

"At my house. It's a nice two story cottage on the outskirts of Angel Grove. I also own a guitar place nearby. If you'd like to come by some time."

Kira grinned for the first time that night. "Definitely."

"Connor wrote the number to the manor on a slip of paper and gave it to Bryce. This is the number at the Manor if you need to reach us. I think you should definitely join us for Christmas."

"I'll keep it mind." Then, putting his arm around Karen, Bryce said, "Let's let the kids get back to their night out."

"You too behave yourselves. "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Connor held Kira to his side. "No worries…at least not yet. I haven't forgotten the promise I made you after the incident with Scott."

Bryce looked at Karen. "Who's Scott?"

Kira's mother sighed. "I'll tell you later. I don't want to mess our night up. Not after such an enjoyable meal. Let's just go home."

Bryce kissed her forehead. "Okay Honey." Then with a smile at them. The reunited couple left and Connor and Kira were soon to follow.

Once back in the limo, Kira cuddled close to the man she loved. But that wasn't enough for Connor and he pulled Kira into his lap. "I don't want you to worry about Scott and what Bryce will think about you. That's over and done with."

Kira looked up at him with a nervous look in her eyes. "He'll be ashamed of me. I just know it."

"It doesn't matter, Love." And with that, he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft but heated lip lock that made her forget everything but him. The kisses soon became passionate and even more heated to the point that Connor was holding her tighter to him and Kira had her arms around his neck, completely unwilling to let him go. And when he broke the liplock she simpley leaned against his chest panting lightly…still not letting him go.

"I want you Connor. I need you tonight." Kira said in a soft yet needy voice.

"Kira, I made a promise to your mom. I'll do what I can to satisfy you, but we can't go past that line we set for ourselves. I promise, we will when we're safely married. I promise our wedding night will be unforgettable…all this waiting will be worth it."

Kira sighed but didn't say anything.

Connor kissed her forehead. "What's wrong Kira."

"I must sound like a whore to you. Never satisfied…always needing you."

"Not even Kira. I hope you never stop needing me. I want you to need me. I just want to make sure that our first night together is the most special one. I know it won't be your first time…but in a way I want to murder that night….to destroy all memory of your night with him. I plan to drown you in pleasure till you beg me to stop. I'll give you all of me then. And we won't have to worry about fighting back our raging hormones anymore. Believe me, I want to take you over and over again…but you deserve the best night I can give you. I love you too much to rush this."

Kira looked up at him in a watery gaze. Connor only smiled at her and then kissed her again.

* * *

Adam and Tanya sat together on the couch in front of the fire. All was quiet in the room…only the flames in the hearth and the lights from the tree lit the room.

Ever since Connor and Kira left they'd been wondering what'd happened with their daughter that they didn't know about. Autumn had always been so open with them…had never kept any secrets from them. She'd always been a dedicated fighter, never questioning a order he'd given her during their family lessons. And she was a beautiful, powerful girl.

_So what could be the problem then?_

The dogs began barking again, announcing the arrival of the two people they were waiting to see. Both of them got up seeing headlights through the windows and walked into the foyer.

When the doors opened and the couple walked in, they were met with the concerned looks of the parents.

"Thank you for waiting up. I promise we won't take up much of your time." Connor said still holding on to Kira's waist.

"When it comes to our daughter, we have all the time in the world." Adam said.

"Then would you mind giving us a minute to change into something more comfortable.? Kira asked. "I love this dress but I'd feel more myself to be back in a pair of sweats or something."

Though Tanya was worried for her daughter, she smiled. "Go ahead, we'll just wait for you here."

"We won't be long." Then saying that, they both went up the stairs to change.

A few minutes passed before they came back down the stairs and joined them in the living room. In that time, Tanya had brought in hot coca. She had a feeling this might take a while…and chocolate could always improve the situation.

Finally, they all sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Kira and connor seated in the loveseat across from the couch.

When they were all comfortable seated, Adam broke the silence. "Please, tell us. What's going on. If in involves Autumn, we need to make it better."

Kira nodded. "This could be a delicate situation, but Connor and I have a solution. Before we act on it, we wanted to make sure it was okay with you first."

"We're listening." Tanya answered.

"We were at the salon in the mall today and Kayla called us telling us about Autumn, and what happened to her at school. She was publicly humiliated infont of her home room and then some cheerleader called Nina and her cronies spread the news all over the school. The guy she was going to the dance with dumped her in front of everyone…right after Nina announced to everyone that Autumn was a 'Dike.' Now everyone steers clear of her. Then one Autumn's classmates, who's also the daughter of my mom's best friend confirmed it.

"A dike?" Tanya asked not having heard that term before.

"It's slang for lesbian…it's like being called a butch…her femininity is being called into question."

But that's not true." Tanya said, "She's been crushing on Kyle forever."

"It's an age old story." Kira said. "Nina feels threatened because Autumn's an amazing Martial Artist. Martial arts is a huge deal in this town since the ranger's showed up on the scene. I'm betting that Autumn became popular because everyone knows that she's awesome at it. Cheerleader's aren't as popular as they once were. I'd also bet that this was over a boy. Nina wanted the guy so she figured by humiliating Autumn, that the guy wouldn't dare be caught with her…so then he'd leave her and then she's won."

"And apparently that's what happened." Connor finished.

Adam and Tanya looked dismayed.

"What's the solution you guy's were talking about. It's too late to call the parents…the damage is already done."

You're right." Connor stated. "But we have a way to make it better. We want to help her out."

"We're listening."

"Well, Kira and I think that we should fight fire with fire. We make her look better the Nina. We'll take her out tomorrow bright an early and give her a day of pampering…I mean the works. If she doesn't have a dress, the we get her one…and then maybe some bling. And finally, we show up on the night of the dance in a really tricked out a limo, and she'll have us as her entourage. We prove to everyone that she's as feminine as the rest of them…and maybe even more so."

"Nina won't have a leg to stand on. And that way Autumn be in good standing with her peers and class mates." Kira finished. "Trust me, it's Hell when everyone is looking down on you."

Tanya nodded in understanding. "I bet." Then she looked at Adam. What do you think Sweetie."

Adam shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. How are you planning to pull of the car part. None of us have anything in the garage that would trump a stretch limo."

"That's the other thing, we ran into Mom and Bryce at the restaurant tonight. He said he may have an idea. We're waiting on word from him."

I'm fine with it. Tanya said, "More then fine. We did go out and buy a dress for the dance. It's hanging up in my closet upstairs. Come with me."

While the women were gone, adam turned to Connor again. "I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for my little girl."

Connor smiled. "It's nothing. Consider it payment in full for giving us a safe haven."

Adam just smiled. "We couldn't leave you guys out on the streets with that Roger guy on the loose."

"There's a new term for him…from now on we're not speaking his name. From now on, Kira and I are referring to him as.. The Butt Licker."

Adam busted out laughing. "But Licker. I love it!"

When he could breath normally again, Adam added. "So, what're we gonna do about Kyle. We still need to talk him into going to the dance with Autumn."

"Leave that to me." Connor said. "I have something in mind. He's the son of a ranger…I'm betting he'll jump at the chance to help a girl in distress."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Again, I'm sorry for the late updates. Was this one worth it?**


	9. Breaking The News

**I'm just on a roll! Here's the next chapter. The first part is a little bit hot..so if you don't like it, feel free to pass over it.**

**And please, leave a review!**

* * *

Connor woke up first the next morning. He lay in the middle of the bed with Kira laying partially on top of him….more precisely on his chest. His arm was still wrapped around her waist and her blonde hair still spread out over her shoulder, making her more like a goddess then he'd ever seen her. And she would soon be all his.

He knew he couldn't wait much longer to propose to her and then to be married to her. He could definitely get used to waking up to her, like this…preferably naked….

As soon as those thoughts made themselves known, he pushed them back into the strong box in the back of his mind, where all those x- rated thoughts were kept…at least until after he claimed her at the alter.

He spent the next several minutes playing with her hair and rubbing her the exposed skin of her back.

And then she woke up…with a soft moan…making Connor groan.

Kira lifted her head and softly kissed his lips, which made him smile. He could definitely get used this!

"Hey Rockstar. Sleep good?"

Kira nodded and then laid her head back on his chest. And he went back to stroking her back…which made her moan again.

"I love it when you do that." she said softly.

Connor chuckled softly and then kissed her forehead. Kira lifted her head again and pressed an answering kiss to his lips. That made Connor groan and hold her tighter to his chest…and then Kira slowly inched up and twined a leg around his.

It wasn't long before his hormones got the better of him…and then the kisses got more heated and passionate. The whole time, in the back of his brain, he was fighting to keep control of himself. But at the same time, the less noble part was trying to overthrow his self control. He really wanted to take off her shirt so he could touch her skin…and dear goodness. She was grinding against him…or rather, that part of his body that had a mind of its own.

"Mmmm.. Kira….stop. I can't…oh mmm.

That only made Kira more desperate to satisfy her needs. "Connor, don't fight this. I want…no I need you. Please…I'm already ruined."

That was enough to force him to over throw his hormone ruled side and he immediately ended the heated liplock…gasping for air.

Kira wined. "Connor. Please."

"Shh…Rockstar. I want this too. You have no idea how intoxicating you can be. I cant ever get enough of you. I feel so drunk off you right now. But, I made a promise to your mom that I wouldn't take you. Not until you're my wife. If I have to, I'll sleep in another room."

Kira got off him immediately and sat on the other end of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest trying her best to reign in her emotions and hormones.

Connor sat up looking at her with concern. It pained him to see her like that.

They were both quiet for a few moments. Then Connor spoke up.

"Kira? Please speak to me."

"What would you have me say? I'm acting like a whore. I can't help myself. Why did I ever give myself to Scott. What was I thinking?"

Connor took a deep breath before crawling over to her and drawing her into his arms.

"If I hadn't done such a stupid idiotic thing like that, I wouldn't be in this state right now."

"Kira." Connor said softly. "I can't believe your still beating yourself up like this…and over that jerk. Love, he's not worth it. We can get through this…all of this. I can't read your mind so I can't tell you why you made that mistake. All I can tell you is that when I look at you, I see a human girl…no… a warrior that made a mistake. You're a fighter, Kira, and you fought against huge odds. You are stronger then most non rangers."

The only thing I can say about that douche bag that lured you into his bed and took your innocence was that, if not for him, I wouldn't have had the need to be your hero and rescue you."

"Then why would you leave me here to sleep alone? I never want to be alone again." Kira asked in a soft voice.

"I love holding you Kira, to have your warm body against mine…but I'm honor bound to keep my promise. I won't take you till we're married. If that means sleeping in separate rooms to do it I will."

Kira sighed.

"I promise, Kira. It'll be worth the wait."

"What's the point Connor? I'm already ruined."

"But you're not Kira. Not in my eyes…and not in your father's eyes. I know this sounds sappy, but love is the strongest force in the universe. And the only thing that trumps it is a father's love. It has the power to overlook any mistakes you made with that…loser. I'm not a father, yet. But I bet that when he sees you he won't see a whore…he sees his little baby girl that he never got the chance to raise. You two have the chance to start over…with a clean slate. I want the two of you to bond."

At Kira's panicked look he added. "Not right away…like today. When he comes here for Christmas. We have plenty to do before then to be together. Like a certain girl that needs our help. I've got to get up and dressed so I can go talk to Kyle. You need to break the news to Autumn. I'm sure she'll be surprised."

* * *

Soon after getting dressed, and sharing a few more kisses with Kira, Connor came down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Rocky and his wife, Aisha making breakfast.

Rocky grinned up at him as he walked in the door and sat at the small bar.

"Morning, did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, better then good."

Aisha gave him a knowing smile. "That's good to know. You hungry?"

"Starved. I feel like I could eat an elephant"

"Spoken like a true red." Rocky said. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, that's what I came down here for…I'm guessing Adam and Tanya haven't talked to you yet."

Rocky laughed. "Seriously? Those two never come out of their room till the crack of noon. They're almost as bad as Tommy and Kim. Believe me, there's a reason those two spent money on that's bird's nest out there.

"Please," Connor begged. "I don't want to think of Dr. O and Kim that way. It's a bit too much this early in the morning."

Aisha chuckled. "It's okay. But, please, tell us what those two were supposed to talk to us about."

* * *

As Kira stepped out in the early morning chill, she saw Autumn heading out to the dojo in the back yard, behind the garage.

"Hey Autumn! Wait up for me."

The young teen turned around. "Sure, you came to work out too?"

Kira waited till she got a little closer. "Yeah, and I wanted to talk to you too."

Autumn only nodded and then stopped at the door way and removed her shoes. "Its dad's rules. He still follows some traditions."

Kira looked at the medium sized building that was constructed with wood. Off to the right were a couple of Mulan Trees. Kira only pondered it a moment before she bent down and removed her own shoes. After doing that, she stepped in the doors.

Once inside the dojo, Kira could see that it had a lot of modern tools. A few rubber dummies, practice mats, and many weapons. Katanas, Sai, some Bo and even a few nun-chucks and daggers hung on the walls. Next to the far wall was a tall rack with several jump ropes hanging on it. On the floor next to the back wall were some weights of many sizes and types.

"Come with me, I'll show you the locker room."

When they walked in, Autumn showed her a wooden shelf. "Here are some spare Gi. Mom bought one for you when she heard you were coming to stay with us. Mom's pretty good at that, so this should fit you."

As they changed into work out clothes, Autumn continued to talk.

"My dad had this place built when we moved in here. This is where he first taught me my Katas and routines. He showed me all his special moves and we came in here every afternoon to spar. I'm almost as good as he is. Soon, I'll start working with the intermediate kids at the dojo."

"That's something to be proud of. I wish I had you're skill…but I didn't start training until Mesagog attacked. I would love to spar with you."

Autumn nodded..and then took a deep breath. "I know why you're here Kira…I know Kayla told you everything."

Kira paused as she tied her belt. "She only told us what you told her…your schoolmate, Sapphire just filled in the blanks for us. I also know why you didn't tell anyone."

Autumn looked stricken. "How could you possibly know?"

"Because it wasn't too long ago that I faced my own humiliation…at the hands of a boy that I thought loved me. But he only used me to win a bet. Believe me, I'm one of the few people that can say I know how it feels."

Autumn sat on the bench. "How did you survive. I didn't think I could ever show my face again. "

"I almost didn't make it." Kira said as she sat down next to the younger girl. I was ready to run away…but your aunt Kim and Connor kept me from following through with my plans. Connor became my champion until I was ready to take care of the jerk myself. It wasn't until then, that I found out that Connor loved me. He was patient with me…he still is, in fact." She added as she recalled their little discussion that morning.

"But I don't have a champion." Autumn said looking at her feet.

"Not yet, you don't…at least not of the male variety. I want to help you. That's kind of why I came after you this morning."

"What could you possibly do to help me? It's not like you can take back what happened…keep that stupid air headed cheerleader from exposing me to the whole class."

"You're right," Kira said. "I can't. but what I can do, is help you make the best of it."

"I can't go and beat her up…Dad said I can't use my skills on those weaker then myself."

"And he's right too. But you can make her look like an idiot…you can prove to all the kids how classy you can be."

"And how can you make all that happen."

"Connor and I have a plan in place…what I need you to do is to trust me and do everything I tell you to do."

* * *

Connor, after speaking to Rocky and Aisha, went up to Kyle's room. From outside the door he heard Kyle grunting and counting to himself.

He knocked on the door.

"It's open." the boy answered.

Connor walked in to see Kyle in the middle of doing crunches.

"38...39...40...41..."

As he continued, the former red ranger made himself comfortable on the bed. "I need to talk to you."

"48...49...50." having completed a set of crunches. He sat up. "So talk…what's up?

"Are you planning to go to the dance?"

"Not anymore. I dumped my date…she was one of the cheerleaders. I caught her talking trash about Autumn. I couldn't live with myself if id' gone to the dance with one of the girls that made fun of the girl I lo…like."

Connor didn't miss the slip up. "You don't have to pretend with me. I can tell you really like her…like her as more then a friend."

Kyle sighed. "It's more then that…I love her. I think she's amazing and she's the only girl that's ever kicked my butt in anything…not to mention how beautiful she is. How can I not love her?"

Connor chuckled. "You can't…it's impossible. Not anymore then I can't not love Kira."

"I don't know how to tell her…I want to help her….to take her to the dance…but I don't think she'd go with me to the dance…not after how pissed she was at school. She's scary when she's angry."

"That's true. But, sometimes you got to endure their anger and the blows you might receive to get the girl you want. Kira was the same way…she was beyond angry after being humiliated…I went after her and she beat the hell out of me…but I didn't let that stop me from telling her exactly how much I loved her. It shouldn't stop you either."

"I really want to take her to the dance."

"Then ask her."

"But I don't have a suit anymore, I took it back after I dumped my date."

"I've spoken with your parents already. I'll take care of the details. Now, you should get dressed and go ask her."

"She's in the dojo…I'll go ask her."

He hurried to get dressed and then was gone in a flash.

* * *

Kira and Autumn were in the midst of sparring when they walked in after removing their shoes.

Connor could see the sweat glistening on her forehead as she worked to defend against Autumn who was giving her a run for her at last, Kira fell to the ground and Autumn stood over her smirking, Connor grabbed a towel from the rack and brought it over to Kira as she stood to her feet.

Kyle was looking at Autumn with a look of awe. Autumn was doing the same thing…looking at him with a defiance.

Kyle licked his lips and then approached the mat…before bowing to her in respect.

_Interesting start._ Connor thought as he stood straight again and approached her.

"That was so awesome!" He said as he handed her a towel.

"Thank you" she said.

Kyle licked his lips again. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

Autumn looked at her feet for a moment before looking him in the eye. "I don't need your pity, Kyle. Besides, don't you have a date with that pretty cheerleader?"

"No, I dumped Jessica when I heard her talking trash about you I wasn't about to go to the dance with a stuck up air head. The thing is, I don't like anybody that talks about you like that…not when I feel the way I do about you."

"How do you feel about me?" she dared to ask.

"You're gloriously beautiful…you light up the room just by walking in. I'm in love with you and I want you to go to the dance with me."

Autumn gave him a long look..and then sighed. "Ok, I'll go with you."

Kyle grinned and then kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly.

Connor just held Kira around the waist. Things were going really well.

When Kyle finally released her, he was still grinning. Conner said he could help us out with suits and all that stuff. Autumn looked back at him. Kira said she'd take us shopping for the dance. Then they both looked at their new mentors.

"We can go shopping after breakfast. Once you are both dressed we can head out."

Kira and Connor were amazed how fast Autumn got dressed…and they were both amused when after getting their shoes back on, they both ran hand in hand towards the house.

Connor chuckled and kissed Kira chastely on the lips. "Go get showered and dressed. I'll wait for you here."

"I love you Connor. Thank you for being so patient with me."

Connor held her close to him and kissed her again. "You're more then worth it Kira. Now, go on…we have a whole day of playing the Fairy God Parents ahead of us."

* * *

**So, what did you think of Autumn and Kyle? I know you are all on pins and needles for Connor to propose. Like Kira, you won't have to wait too much longer...I have it all planned out!**

**Catch you on the flip side!**


	10. More Then Meets The Eye

**Here we go again! I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and I hope you all enjoy this chatper. **

**Lief is a brand new OC and I hope you all like him. **

**Enjoy the update!**

Kyle and Autumn sat next to each other in the back seat of the red Mustang as the mall came into view. In her lap, Autumn held the garment bag that contained the dress she would be wearing to the Christmas dance which was only a few days away. Kira had suggested she bring it with her so that Alma could help her accessorize.

She was a little nervous as she wasn't used to shopping for girly stuff. This would be a first for her. Before, she'd been content with the dress and a pair of shoes.

She had no idea what to expect.

Kyle gently squeezed her hand as if he could read her mind. "I'll be with you…it'll be fun."

Autumn smiled back and squeezed his hand in answer…then looked straight head.

Minutes later, they'd successfully found a parking spot…on the fourth floor of the parking garage. Connor put the car in park, walked around to Kira's side and opened the door for her.

Grinning, she took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car. Kyle watched them for a moment and hurried to follow his example. Autumn was surprised when he did and was completely confused as to what to do…but then she saw Kira give her an encouraging look. And so, she accepted Kyle's help.

As they walked to the elevator that would take them to the entrance, Kyle saw Connor grab Kira's hand and he did the same. As he did, he couldn't help but notice the small smile on Autumns face.

Just like the first time, Alma was waiting for them, having been alerted by Connor as to their plan hours before.

"You're back again, I see. Did you enjoy you're night out last night?"

Kira grinned. It was wonderful. That dress I wore last night was wonderful…it really did feel good to dress up for once!"

Alma smiled. That's wonderful Dearie." Then she looked at the younger girl and boy. "Now, then, whom have you brought me this time?"

"This is Autumn Park and her date, Kyle De Santos. Their like adopted siblings to us…she's got a dress, but her mom and I felt that she could use something more to the outfit. You helped me out and I know you can help her too."

The aging miracle worker gave the girl a speculative look. I'm sensing that there's more to this visit then meets the eye. But let's just focus on you.

She smiled encouragingly at her young client.

"Now, why don't you all come into the back room and show me what we're working with."

Autumn couldn't help but feel safe once she walked further into the dress shop and into the back room. Alma seemed to give off the kind of vibe that immediately soothed her nervousness and made her feel at home.

Once they were all seated comfortably, Alma started in without preamble. "Now then dear, won't you show me your dress."

Autumn held up the dress bag and pulled the zipper down. Kira helped her to pull out the dress.

Alma cocked her head to the side. I've seen that dress before…where did your mother get it?"

At Rosie's Formal Wear. It's the same dress shop everyone else get's their dresses and tuxes.

I see." Alma said Now I know I recognize it. Several years ago I submitted a dress design that looked just like this one..only it was meant for thicker fabrics."

"You designed this dress?"

"Just the pattern dear. I meant for this to be made in satins and brocade. But this one is just as beautiful. This wasn't how I envisioned the dress but it's a masterpiece all the same. Kira was right to bring you here."

Autumn was graced with another smile from the proprietess as she rose. "Dear, would you mind putting the dress on for me? You can use the dressing room in there. I'll be right back."

Autumn nodded slowly and ducked behind the curtain. Seconds later, Alma returned with the same tray of water and finger sandwiches. Once she did that, she addressed Autumn.

"Dear, do you need any assistance?"

"My zipper's stuck. I think I may have torn something."

Alma tisked. "Well, don't worry about it dear. Let me take a look." Once, behind the curtain, she saw that Autumn was in the dress but the zipper had snagged a little. I think I may have gained a little weight."

Alma examined the little white zipper. Nope it's not snagged…but it looks a little tight. But it's not because you've gained too much weight…you're body is still growing and filling out. But not to worry dear, I've just the solution for this predicament. Just sit tight honey, I'll be right back."

Minutes later, she was back with several white undergarments.

"Have you ever worn a corset Dearie?"

"No, I've never needed to…since I don't dress up very often."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Now, this corset will pull your stomach in a bit and will help your dress to fit better. Now go ahead and take that dress off and we'll give this another try."

Minutes later, the pale purple corset was successfully laced up. Alma looked her over. "Can you still breath in this? We can't have you passing out in the middle of the dance."

"It's a little tight, but I'll be fine."

"Well, it's supposed to be a little tight, that's how it keeps your stomach in. Now, lets put the top on." To Autumn's surprise, the dress fit much easier.

"Better?" she asked.

Autumn grinned. "Yes, it looks a lot better."

"Good, now, lets get you back out there and start with the accessorizing." Grinning, she held back the curtain and allowed Autumn to step through.

Kyle had been anxiously awaiting her reappearance in the dress she'd be wearing.

What he saw was beyond what he'd imagined. The dress was two layered single shoulder dress with a sweetheart neck line. The bottom layer was white silk and the top layer was a sheer blue material that wrapped around from the back in uneven waves that clipped at the waist with a delicate looking snowflake.

"Wow, Autumn!" He said with awe in his voice. "You look amazing!"

Autumn blushed prettily and looked at her feet. "Mom bought it for me."

Connor chuckled at her softly and then looked at Kira. His soul mate grinned at back at him.

"It was an excellent choice and it's perfect for Christmas." Alma said in a knowledgeable tone. She paused for a moment giving it a calculating look. "In fact, I think I have just thing for it." Saying this, she walked to the front and came back a moment later with a young man who carried a big black jewelry show box.

"This is my adopted son, Leif. Once in a while, he comes in to give me a hand.

Leif was a tall teenager that had shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. Obviously a goth, he wore black silk shirt with green flames all over, bondage pants and black tennis shoes. Around his neck he wore a golden pendant that featured a dragon which grasped a green emerald in it's front claws.

"Hey, don't we go to school together?" Kyle asked. "I'm sure I've seen you around."

Leif gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah, but most days I hang around the science department with professor Cranston." At their surprised expression, he added. "There's a lot more to me then meets the eye. Goth I may be, but I know a lot more about biology and chemistry then about the latest album from System of A Down."

"You look more familiar to me now." Autumn said, "Uncle Billy talks about you a lot…and uncle Justin too."

"A lot of times I don't dress up this extreme either." Lief added. "I tend to dress down a bit to keep from violating the School's dress code. However, Saph and I have a date this afternoon.

"Speaking of which, I'm glad your still going to the dance…you shouldn't let that constipated female ruin stuff for you. She's just an attention ho…always having to be in the spot light."

He would have said more, except that Alma cleared her throat. Wearing a sheepish expression he apologized to his adopted mom.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet now."

Alma chuckled. "Open the box Leif. The teenager just nodded and opened the lid.

"This is the winter collection." She explained as she helped Autumn down from the pedestal. "It will look wonderful with your dress." She opened the lid revealing a delicate looking snowflake on a thin silver chain. The tiny crystals embedded in it glittered in the over head light.

Autumn gasped. "These are gorgeous!"

Alma chuckled and gently freed the chain from the black velvet. "They're not really big sellers as every one these days like the flowers and butterflies and hearts." The aging woman continued as she put the chain around the younger girl's neck. "But maybe these were destined for you." Once that was done, she showed her the matching earrings. "This is real silver, so it shouldn't give you any problems."

Autumn grinned as she put them in. "These are beautiful!"

Alma stood back to give her a once over. This is really coming along. But I think I have something else that will tie all of this together. She turned to Leif. Dear, would you go into the store room and bring out that box with the silver hair collection to me?"

Leif nodded his head, handed the box to his Mom, and walked to the back door. Before long, he returned with the right box and took the lid off.

Autumn's eyes widened. "Are those diamonds?"

"Nope, just more crystal," the proprietor said as she picked up the hair clips. However, these will look just beautiful in your hair. Moreover, they will really compliment the dress." The clips she held were little crystalline poinsettias. "If you take these to your hairdresser, she'll be able to put them in for you just right."

Leif spoke up again offering his mom a blue sparkly shawl and plain white sandals. "What do you think Mom?"

Alma grinned. "My dear, I do believe I'm rubbing off on you. I couldn't have picked better finishing touches then these." She gently wrapped it around Autumn's shoulders while Kira helped her with the sandals.

Once all was done, she got back up on the pedestal and took a good long look at herself.

Who was that beauty in the mirror.

_There's no way that this is me…_

As if reading her mind, the elderly woman chuckled. "You, my dear are all set for the dance."

In the mirror, Autumn could see Kyle staring at her. She turned and looked at him, blushing furiously.

Kyle only grinned wider. You look amazing, Autumn, there's no way that cheesy cheerleader can one up you now."

"It's gonna take more then a nice dress and bling to show her up. Everyone knows what I am…"

"No, they don't young lady." Alma stated firmly. You've kept the most beautiful part of you hidden inside."

Autumn looked at her in shock.

There's more to me than meets the eye, child. When I was young, my parent's boarded a family of Japanese refugees. I used to watch the father and mother exercise every morning. They were both so very graceful in their movements and they could always sense what each other was doing and they moved together as if they were one entity. One day, I asked them to teach me…and they did willingly."

At autumns surprise, she chuckled.

Though I became very skilled in the Jujitsu, the most important thing I learned was balance…in all things. For all you're life, you've only shown the fighter in you…and you took no time to let the girl in you out to breathe and live.

You must find balance Autumn. You need to show all of them that you can be both warrior and beauty. The other thing I learned is that sometimes it's okay to let the man protect you. Fighting side by side in battle is one thing…but in times of peace, a man needs to be his the woman's hiding place."

"Thanks Alma. I'll remember that."

The elderly woman grinned as she began pulling out a receipt book and began writing out the list of things she was selling.

As she did that, Autumn retreated with Kira behind the curtain to get all the finery off. While Leif cleaned off the table and took the half empty tray away.

Kira came out not long after wards with Autumn and her dress in toe.

Leif stood ready behind the counter with a polishing cloth. As the items were rung up he cleaned and gave the jewelry one last polish and put them back into their cases and into some plastic bags.

Alma came up behind him and accepted the bags from him.

"So, when is your date with Sapphire?"

"She's helping her aunt today, so, she'll be out in a few minutes. I should probably go meet her now. I know better then to keep a lady waiting."

Alma chuckled. Good to know that some of my lessons sunk in."

Leif gave her half a hug. "Nah, I just can't wait to see her."

Connor held Kira's hand. "We're heading that way too. You can walk with us if you want."

Leif shrugged. "That's okay with me…but you know, Mom can hold the dress and stuff for you if you want, it'd be much easier."

Connor looked sheepish. "I didn't even think of that." he turned to Alma. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Dears. I know how big a trip this is for you guys. I'll just keep them safe in here. Please, enjoy the rest of the shopping trip."

Kyle grabbed Autumn's hand and they all walked towards the salon again.

* * *

**Well, what didy ou think of Lief and the new twist on Alma's back story?**

**Leave me a nice review and once again, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

****

Angel Grove Mall


	11. Heart To Heart Talk

**I'm just cruising right along aren't I! HEHEHEHE here's the next litle chappie. It's meant to be a funny chapter...full of guy stuff. I'm not a guy so I'm guessing about all the stuff they talk about. also, i don't know much about cars in general. **

**Just a reminder, Garcia and Collin are in this chapter, for those who don't remember, they are friends of Bryce and karen...and in the days of the band, they were both body guards.**

**Once again, I don't own Power Rangers...just the OC's and Plots are mine!**

**I know everyone's chomping at the bit for Connor to propse...just one more chapter to go! I don't know if anyone wanted to read more abou the shopping trip, but I felt that it wasn't neccesary, as we all know pretty much what will happen and I needed to move the fic along. Not to worry though, you will be seeing more of Lief and Sapphire in later chapters.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**A couple days later**

**The day before the dance**

Connor sighed happily to himself as he languidly stroked Kira's back. At the moment, she was curled up against his side on the bed they were sharing. The radio was playing soft Christmas music and the sun was just coming up.

Kira smiled up at him just then and pressed a soft unhurried kiss to his lips. He responded in kind, all the while holding her closer with one hand and with the other, he comed his fingers through her hair.

This kiss didn't last as long as they'd like. It was a sure sign to Connor that his girlfriend was doing her best to restrain herself. In the past couple of days she'd been kissing him a lot less and it was a rare moment that she allowed the kiss to go this long.

Connor hated that they couldn't let go and just give in to their hormones…but he'd made a promise. Very soon he would propose to her, and because he was rich they could get married soon as they wanted. As long as Kira got to be in charge of the details. That debit card he'd ordered with her name on it. The one he'd give to her so she could purchase anything she wanted for the wedding.

But before he could propose, he knew it was only right to ask her real father, Bryce, for permission.

Kira pressed another kiss to his lips snapping him out of his thoughts. He grinned at her.

She just kissed him again before looking into his eyes. "What're you thinking about?"

Connor just grinned at her. "Just stuff. Christmas things. Soon, we'll have to go shopping for Christmas presents. Even though it's a dangerous thing to do…what with all those crazy people, beating everyone else to death over some gift. Maybe we should buy body armor before we do that."

Kira grinned at him and then kissed him once more before laying her head on his chest and sighing happily to herself.

Just then, Connor's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Bryce. _Was there such a thing as Father's Intuition?_

He flipped open the phone and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"Hey Connor, this is Bryce. I was wondering if you would join me for breakfast at IHOP. My friend called me; the party wagon is ready. He wanted to talk over some final touches before tomorrow night…that is if you can tear yourself away from _my daughter._

Connor was speechless. _Could Bryce know that right then they were sharing the same bed?_

"Sure, I'll be right there as soon as I shower and dress. Which one do you want to meet at?"

After getting the directions, he hung up the phone.

"Was that Bryce?" Kira asked him.

"Yeah, he wants to meet me for some breakfast…have a guy's day out. Do some talking. Guy stuff."

Connor kissed her softly. "Will you be okay without me today?"

Kira grinned at him. Yeah, the girls and I are spending the day in the spa house out back. Massages and some time in the Jacuzzi…you know, Girl stuff."

Connor chuckled. "I love you Kira."

Kira smiled at him. "I love you too, Connor.

* * *

An hour later, Connor pulled up to the restaurant. Bryce stood leaning against his motorcycle. "That's a nice ride you have there. A nice classy car…that Mustang."

Connor got out and closed his door. "Thank you. I'm glad you called, I've been wanting to talk you and discuss some stuff with you too. In fact, I'd like to buy your breakfast this morning."

Bryce arched an eyebrow. "That's not really necessary. I can buy my own breakfast."

"I insist." Connor said smiling. "I'm not penniless."

"That was pretty obvious, seeing that nice dress you bought her the other night…and that nice dinner you paid for. I'm not penniless either. I inherited a nice fortune from my family.

"Then we're at a stalemate." Connor said. "But I'm told, that tradition dictates that for the kind of thing I want to discuss with you requires that I buy you a meal…and then you interrogate and rake me over the coals."

Bryce gave him a hard look. _Connor looked so serious…could it be time for that kind of talk?"_

Bryce sighed giving over. "Very well, you can buy me breakfast."

"Thank you….after you."

* * *

Once seated and given menus, Bryce gave Connor a hard look.

"So, what are you intentions towards my daughter."

Connor calmly looked at him. "I intend to marry her and make her very happy. That's what I wanted to discuss with you. Before I hadn't planned to do this…back when I thought that 'Butt Licker' was her father. But, now things have changed. I plan to propose to her very soon…and I felt it was only right to ask you permission to marry her…and since you missed the opportunity that first night, to give you the chance to interrogate me."

That gave Bryce pause. Just then the waiter returned to give them their drinks and take their orders.

With the waiter gone, their conversation continued.

"I barely know Kira…I'd hoped to get to know her better before you whisk her away."

Connor nodded. "I understand completely. You and her mom will be spending Christmas with us right?"

Bryce nodded.

"I spoke to Kira. I told her that she needs to spend time with you while you're there. But I don't see why that would stand in the way of my proposing to her."

"No, it won't." Bryce said. "It's obvious that you're head over heels for her."

"And madly in love with her." Connor added.

"And can you support her? Are you planning to get a job?"

Connor nodded. "As I said before, I'm not penniless. My parents died many years ago…they were very rich and they left the house and their fortune, as well as their stocks and bonds to my twin brother and me. I've only ever spent money on things I needed. My brother Eric is off at a private school in Blue Bay Harbor. All that money is sitting in a bank right now. Billy showed me how to invest it and how to manage it. For now, Kira and I will be helping out at the Dojo with the beginners. But it will be more to do with keeping busy then with earning money."

"Are you a martial artist then?"

"My first love as far as sports go is Soccer. I've been playing that all my life, but martial arts is right up there with it. Dr. O… Tommy and his wife are very good teachers. I've learned a lot from them."

Bryce was becoming more and more impressed by the second.

"And where are you two going to live?"

"All my life, I've been living in my parent's house, which was a small mansion on the outskirts of Reefside. But at this time, I don't see a reason to keep paying for a house that size. I was planning to sell it soon and buy a smaller house, wherever Kira wants to live. It won't be a huge mansion, but it won't be a shack either."

"I see. And what about her dreams...will you let her have them?"

"Of course. I'm not about to suffocate her or force her to keep house. I don't know how much those dreams have changed before the 'Butt Licker' beat her down the way he did. But if she wants a recording studio, I can have one put into the house. If she gets signed to a record deal and wants to go on tour, then I'll go with her."

In a softer voice he added. "I'm not Roger. I want her to have her dreams."

"And what about you? What are your dreams?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought about my dreams since before we graduated. But I would like to open a soccer camp for underprivileged kids. As I said before, Soccer is my passion, but before all that, I want…need to have Kira in my life. She's become my whole universe."

Bryce didn't know what to say to that.

For several minutes both focused on their food and drink.

After taking a sip of coffee. Roger fixed Connor with a serious look. Connor didn't falter but instead looked him straight in the eyes.

Bryce gave him one more look and then smiled. "Very well, you have my permission. I would threaten you to be good to her, but you've shown me that you'd rather die then harm her in any way. So you have my blessing as well…on one condition."

"Anything."

"You let me pay for the wedding. It's another tradition that I'd like to honor."

"As long as Kira gets her dream wedding…and I mean everything she wants. You only get married once and I want it to be a cherished memory for her.

"Anything else?" Bryce asked with a smirk.

Connor grinned. "I want to pay for the honeymoon. That includes the plane ride, the getaway car…everything."

"You sound like you have a destination in mind already."

"I do. It's a small secluded resort overlooking the Rocky Mountains. I was going to take a trip there on my own and see it for myself. To see it on the website is one thing, but I want to take a tour of the place and make reservations in person."

"It's a deal. Bryce said as he picked up his coffee cup. "I'm glad we had this talk. I know you'll make her very happy."

* * *

After breakfast, they headed to **GC's Fine Rides**. Connor followed Bryce to the back lot and pulled up next to the enclosed workshop.

Bryce took off his helmet and walkd up to the door, giving it three short raps.

A moment later, the door opened and a Mexican in his early thirties stuck his head out. "Hey Bryce. It's about time you showed up. We've been waiting forever for you!" Then he looked at Connor. "Welcome Amigo! It's nice to meet you!" he said with a heavy accent. My name is Garcia! My brother Collin is inside. We're almost finished. We just need to get your final approval before the gasoline is added! It's a pain to siphon it out!"

Connor laughed to himself as he followed Bryce in. There, in the middle of the room was a finished hummer limo. It was painted black with red flames from the grill to the first set of doors. From there Reddish pink roses with thorny stems twined about the rest of the length of the exquisite automobile. One the left side, pinkish skinned fairies with alluring eyes and big wings reclined on a group of mushrooms next to a stream…and they were encompassed On the back bumper was the shop's logo and just above it was the name, Carlita in fancy lettering.

"That's amazing!" Connor exclaimed as he approached it. "What's it like on the inside?"

"It's always nice to meet another car enthusiast instead of complaining snobby bridezillas." said another voice who came in behind them. "That's a nice mustang you have outside. You ever thought of upgrading it?"

Connor turned around to see someone who was obviously the older brother, Collin.

"Yeah, maybe after the current crisis is over with."

"Gotta love the one track mind." Collin said as he shook Connor's hand. "She's been a real pleasure to work on. This little beauty we picked up from a dealership that was going out of business. She's an older model, but we were able to give this little beauty a new lease on life. We got her in good condition. Very little rust. She's got new tires, and comes with all the trappings. I've never had so much fun then with the paint job."

"We named her Carlita." Garcia chimed in. "She'll outshine any old limo for sure."

"I love it." Connor said. "She's perfect. What else does she have to offer?"

Collin grinned. "She's a luxury car, Mi Amigo. She's got it all." Saying this he opened the back door and allowed Connor to get in. The inside was bigger then he imagined it to be. It had pinkish reddish seats embroidered with roses and the floor board was black. It had rope lighting on the ceiling and the walls were all black felt. In the middle was a console with several buttons on it. Embedded in the left wall was a small fridge. At the front was the two sided window that gave the passengers privacy if needed.

"There are also seat heaters for cold weather and a good air conditioning system. If wanted, there is also a slammen sterio system complete with woofers and subwoofers."

Connor climbed out. "This is more then I expected. She's beautiful!"

Collin chuckled. "Then she's yours."

Connor gaped at him. "How much for her?"

"Free gift to a good home." Garcia said as he stood next to Collin. "All we ask is that we can come visit her and we be the only ones who get to work on her, and you bring her here twice a year for check ups. We're so busy designing muscle cars, we don't have room for her. She'll be much happier in a bigger garage and with a loving home."

"Guys, this is a beautiful hummer. I can't just take her from you."

"We insist. Think of it as an adoption." Garcia argued. "We both love her, but alas we have no room for her here. You adopt her and take her back to the manor, Bryce told us that the manor has a massive garage. Carlita will be much happier there then in here."

"How about we make a deal then." Connor said, not giving in. "I'll adopt Carlita, but in return you let me make a small donation…and I'll let you guys upgrade my car."

Garcia and Collin looked at each other then back at Connor. That's when Bryce spoke up.

"Collin, he's going to be getting married soon…to my daughter. He'll be needing lots of flowers. You'll all be getting lots of business."

The brothers shared another look.

"You make an interesting offer." Garcia said. "I've always wanted to pimp out a mustang…you let us have free reign…also, our mother and sister run a flower shope. You buy your flowers from her and let us be the chauffer and foot man…and we'll have a deal."

"You'll let me make a donation too?" Connor pressed.

"The fact that you're marrying Kira changes everything." Collin said. "No donation is needed. We're going to be family soon. Consider Carlita a wedding gift…an early gift."

Connor was blown away. He never expected this! "You still want to work on my mustang? I think she could use some pampering."

"Of course." Garcia said.

"Then we have a deal." And he shook hands with the brothers.

"So nice to do business with you." Garcia said, grinning wide.

* * *

**So, how did you like this chapter? **

**The next scene will be the dance...any ideas for songs to be featured? Let me know in your review! **

**Also, I am working hard on another fic called, Eye of the Tiger. It's A Jungle Fury fic (sequel to RJ's secret) it could use some love and attention!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	12. The Dance Part 1

**These three chapters will be the last for the rest of the year. Enjoy!

* * *

The day of the dance**

**Just before dusk**

The whole day had been busy. Connor had taken Kyle under his wings with the permission of Rocky and Aisha. They'd spent the whole day together, first with breakfast and then with a trip to the barber shop and then after picking up their suits (which connor had generously paid for) they went to lunch.

It was late in the day now, and they were making their last stop, to Courtesan's petals and blooms. The day before, just after leaving the brothers, Connor had stopped by and ordered two wrist corsages. Both were very pretty and slightly extravagant.

They were just pulling up when another car, an older black Pontiac pulled up beside him. Connor looked closer and saw it was Lief. Beside him, in the car was Alma who looked a little windblown, but relaxed as Lief raced in the store.

"You okay Alma?" Connor asked.

The older woman just smiled as she took her time getting out of the car. Lief is a wonderful boy…but it seems he may have just a bit more lead in his foot then I thought. He's just gotten his permit, you see. And I was just supervising. I do hope, he will be a little more cautious with his date in the car."

Connor smirked. If you like, we have room in our hummer limo for the two of them. That way you won't have to worry about his 'need for speed'.

Alma looked almost relieved. That sounds like a very nice idea. "You better go ask him though, I wouldn't mind a quiet evening at home. He's in a bit of a rush."

I'll go catch him." Kyle said and a moment later he was gone.

Connor smiled again at the elderly miracle worker. "I need to go in and pay for the flowers. Would you like some help getting out of the car?"

"I would like that very much, young man." she said with a bright smile.

Meanwhile, inside the store, Kyle was talking to Lief.

Are you sure about this? The goth asked. He was already dressed for the dance and seemed to be a little impatient. I thought the idea was to improve her image to the school. "Saph and I are Goths, wouldn't that be defeating the purpose?"

Kyle shrugged. ". Connor says the hummer looks epic. I bet it wouldn't hurt to show up in a fine ride like that…why should it matter if you're goth or not?"

Because in our school, Goths are one step above the nerds and glee club members. We would be dragging you guys down. Nina is a malicious shark. Once she smells blood in the water, you're a gonner. Having us with you, might defeat the purpose.

Maybe, but that would give us strength in numbers. With the six of us showing up together, we show her that we're not helpless. We watch each other's back and there's no way she can beat us down.

She's got every jock in school panting after her. By doing that, were crossing her. I wouldn't put it past her to haze Autumn, or even Saph…or do something worse then that…" he trailed off giving Kyle a significant look.

Kyle's demeanor took on a fierce gaze. "Autumn and I are both excellent fighters. We've been taught almost every form of defense since we could walk. You don't have to worry about us. But if they try anything with Saph, believe me…they'll be sorry."

Lief looked conflicted for several moments. Then she sighed. Okay, we ride with you. But you better be ready for the backlash."

"We've got your backs." Kyle insisted.

"And we'll have yours." Lief said as he held out a hand. But instead of clasping his hand, Kyle clasped his forearm. Understanding immediately, the goth copied him. "Let's do this thing."

Connor arrived at last with Alma on his arm. He gave the boys a curious look before approaching the counter.

As he did, a beautiful Spanish woman in her early 40's walked out from the back with two transparent plastic boxes. Just behind her a younger woman, who was obviously the daughter came out with the last box.

Hello, mr, Mc knight. I have your order all ready. The ladies who will wear these tonight are very lucky. I don't think I've ever created such elaborate pieces then these. My daughter and I thought we'd throw in a couple boutonnieres to thank you for you're business."

Autumn's corsage was made up of white roses surrounded with green leaves and blue ribbons along with baby's breath. Kira's corsage were also white roses with greenery everywhere, yellow ribbons and of course, baby's breath. The matching boutonnieres would complete the look for sure.

Kyle gaped at them. "They're' beautiful."

Connor quickly paid for the flowers and stood aside so Leif could pick up his own order.

TO their relief, the goth didn't seem disappointed that Saphire's corsage wasn't as elaborate, but it was beautiful all the same. Purple roses with silver glitter on them surrounded by black ribbons. It was perfect of course for the Goth…and they all left content with their purchases.

It was decided that Lief would ride with Conner and Kyle to pick up Saph and then head home. The hummer was scheduled to arrive in about two hours time. Which gave them plenty of time. Alma happily climbed into her car with Connor's help and then took off for a quiet evening in.

**

* * *

**

An hour and a half later

Kira walked in to Autumn's room comptely dressed in the soft yellow and white satin dress she'd tried on at the store. Her hair was done up in a soft bun in the back with soft blonde tendrils falling softly down both shoulders. She looked like a vision.

Around her neck was a gold chain and on her right finger was the promise ring Connor had given her. It sparkled in the light of the room. The last pice of jewelry she wore were two small gold hoops.

Autumn thought she looked like a fairy…and in a way she was…like a fairy godmother…just like in Cinderella.

The young teenager was already in her gown and her mother, Tanya was fixing up her hair just like in the picture taken courtesy of the hairdresser they'd seen a couple days prior to this.

The snowflake necklace glittered on her neck and the earrings were already in. The hair was the last touch. It'd been arranged in a soft up do and the little crystalline poinsettias shimmered in her hair…to Kira's eye's she looked like a little Christmas fairy.

While the men were gone, the girls had spent the morning in the spa house, pampering and primping for the dance. The Oliver's had gone home for the week and so it was Tanya, Kat, Trini and Aisha that gave them facials, massages, and touched up their pedicures and manicures.

After eating a light lunch, they ended by helping the girls get ready for the dance. Aisha had assisted Kira with her hair styling and makeup. Kat had left with Billy (there were the chaperones at the dance that night) and Trini stayed down stairs as it dinner time for the kids.

Tanya put the last clip in her daughter's hair. "There ya go, sweetie. You're all ready for the dance…oh except for one thing. I'll be right back."

While she was gone, Kira walked over to 'sister' You look beautiful, Autumn. "You'll be the belle of the ball."

Autumn looked up at her. I don't know about that. Nin'a's got it all. All I have is a nice dress and a good boyfriend."

Kira looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding right? Honey, you've got it all tonight. Not only do you have a nice dress, but you've got bling, a wonderful boyfriend…you have beauty and brains, you've got a beautiful soul and you have an amazing family.

You'll have an entourage, and a fine ride. And in addition to all this, you come from a heritage of heroes. SO when you step out of that car tonight, you hold your head high and no matter what that sassy cheerleader says or tries to do, you remember who you are and where you come from. Got me?"

Autumn just looked t her at a loss for what to say. Then she smiled up at Kira and gave her a big hug. Kira chuckled and squeezed her tight.

"Impressive speech, Kira." Tanya said as she walked back into the room with a small bottle of perfume. "You're definitely a yellow."

Kira just grinned as she stepped back from Autumn. Tanya fixed a tendral of hair back into place and then spritzed her daughter with a spray of sweet smelling perfume.

"There you go dear, you're all ready for the dance. Now you remember what Kira said. To think you're less then beautiful is an insult to your dad and I. You were created from our love…and love is a beautiful thing."

Autumn hugged her mom. "Thanks mom, I'll remember."

Just then Adam walked in the room. He grinned at his baby girl. "You look amazing, sweetheart. You are definitely my daughter."

Tanya walked over to him and kissed him softly. "We did good, Sweetie."

Adam grinned and kissed her back…and then, remembering that they weren't alone, he turned to the girls.

"The boy's just pulled up and I must say, that the hummer will outshine any ordinary limo. If uncle Tommy were here, he'd be drooling all over it.

Kira chuckled at the image in her head and then gestured. "Your prince awaits. Go dazzle Kyle."

Autumn took one last look in the mirror and then took a deep breath.

"I'll be right behind you." Kira added encouragingly.

Autumn took one more breathe and walked out of her room and to the head of the stairs.

Kira turned to follow her…but Tanya stopped her. "Thank you so much Kira. This means so much to my daughter. You're an angel."

Kira grinned at them, "I'm hardly an angel. But I was happy to help, no girl should have to suffer such humiliation."

Adam grinned at her. "Have fun then, we'll leave the lights on for you. "

Kira grinned at them and headed down the stairs.

Kyle's eyes widened when Autumn decended the last step. He had to remember to breathe. She was gorgeous!

When she walked towards him, he could only hold out the corsage box.

From behind them all, Leif and Sapphire held hands, the latter trying his hardest to not laugh. The goth girl, only rolled her eyes.

Connor grinned as well but then had to remember to breath too as Kira followed behind. Though he'd seen her when she'd picked it out, but with her hair done up and her skin glowing the way it was, she looked every bit the goddess…he couldn't wait much longer…tonight was the night.

As she approached him, he bowed to her and took her hand in his and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "You dazzle me, my lady…I'm honored to be in your presence."

Kira grinned. "You may rise, my lord…and kiss me."

Connor grinned wider and kissed her chastely…which was less then they both wanted. They would definitely have to marry soon.

As they parted, Kira and Autumn noticed the goth couple standing there.

Sapphire wore a strapless A- line dress in royal blue that included a black sash and ran flowed to her feet. Around her neck she wore the same necklace that she'd had on before when they'd met her at the salon.

On both arms she wore black fishnet gloves that covered everything but her fingers and thumb. Her hair was held back on one side by a purple skull comb and she wore matching jewelry. On her wrist was the corsage from earlier.

She was breathtaking too.

The entourage was now complete.

Kyle had regained himself by then and grinned as he put the corsage around his date's wrist. She looked down at it and smiled.

"It's beautiful!"

Kyle grinned. "You're welcome. But, it's nothing compared to you."

Rocky cleared his throat loudly. When he had their attention, he and Jason pulled open the double doors. "You're carriage awaits. Ladies first!"

Outside, The Carlita stood idling with the back door open. Garcia stood by the door also dressed in a nice suit, complete with white gloves.

Autumn was the first to be handed into the hummer followed by Sapphire and then Kira. After that, the guys soon followed. Once all were comfortably seated next to their respective dates, Garcia closed the door and walked back to the passenger side and soon, The Carlita was off to the dance.

* * *

**I decided to split this chapter into three chapters, so it'll be an easier read. go on to the next one...and leave good reviews!**


	13. The Dance Part2

**Angel Grove High school**

**20 minutes later**

The school dance was in full swing. Punch was refilled several times by then, and loud music played. All over the gym the teens moved, dancing in couples and even by themselves.

Lights pulsated around them and the speakers on either side of the DJ's table were blasting. The mirror ball that hung from the ceiling threw light everywhere.

Nina Rickshaw had just pulled up with her ever fine boyfriend and her friends…and their dates. Tonight, she wore a pale pink Empire Halter top chiffon dress that went to her feet…and so did the cleavage. Everyone stared as the chauffer opened the door and helped her out. Nina walked out and turned to wait for her boyfriend to offer his arm…which he did. And as one, with her friends following her, she headed to the door.

All was right in the world…there was no way that little tramp would dare show her face…and once again, she was the center of attention….every boy here had their eyes on her…and she deserved it all.

She was almost to the hall when gasps were heard and another engine was heard. She turned and stared wide eyed when another limo pulled up….make that a hummer limo.

_No! _her mind screamed. _No way that little dike would show up…and how dare she upstage me!_

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the door as the foot man opened it and Autumn….the little freak, stepped out…and with Kyle! And behind her, was….Sapphire and Lief? What the hell were they doing with her? And who was the…blonde vision that stepped out…she was gorgeous! And what a hottie the man was!

"Oh damn," Nick said next to her. "A customized Hummer Limo. How the hell did she afford that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Daisy who was one of the clique offered. "It's got to be that rich couple that just stepped out. They must be loaded!"

"No! I won't allow it. That stupid whore thinks she can out do me! I brought her down once, I can do it again!"

Just as she said that, the entourage walked passed her. As they passed Autumn grinned at her and turned back to her date.

The green monster of jealously flared within the cheerleader. _She'd definitely get her back!_

* * *

Autumn could definitely feel eyes on her. Is this what Cinderella felt like? She felt like she was on cloud 9.

Connor and Kira were stopped by the teacher at the door way. "Aren't you too old to be students here?"

Connor turned on the gentlemanly charm. Yes, we're filling in as chaperones for the parks. They sent us in their place."

The teacher looked skeptical, but her mind changed when Professor Cranston appeared with his wife by his side. "It's true, Miss Appleby. I got a call from them myself. Mr. McKnight also made a generous contribution to the music department."

The teacher grinned at them. Well, that changes everything. Go on, the dance is in full swing!

As soon as they were in the gymnasium, the entourage split up to have a few dances alone. Connor and Kira even joined in being careful to stay within sight of Autumn and Kyle.

Kira looked at Connor. "Did you really make that contribution?"

Conner kissed her temple. "I did…in your honor. Billy also said that it would be a good idea and will help with leverage later on should we need it."

Kira smiled at him and headed to the dance floor, just then the next song started. The lights dimmed then until all anyone saw was the spots caused by the mirror ball.

**I know when he's been on your mind**

**That distant look is in your eye **

**I thought with time you'd realize It's over, over**

**It's not the way I choose to live **

**And something some where's got to give**

**As sharing this relationship gets older, older.**

**You know I'd fight for you **

**But how I can fight someone who isn't even there **

**I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you**

**I don't care if that's not fair **

Just then, Kyle and Atumn where roughly pushed aside by another dance couple. Autumn looked up and saw Nina being held close by Nick. She grinned at her and gently grinded against him. Kyle glared at the couple and kissed Autumn sweetly before leading her away.

Nina glared at their backs and seethed outwardly. Nick nipped her collarbone. "You shouldn't do that to me. I may end up disgracing myself."

Nina kissed him hotly. "Don't worry Nicky. Be a good boy and I'll reward you later."

**Cause I want it all **

**Or nothing at all **

**There's no where left to fal**

**l When you reach the bottom it's now or never **

**Is it all **

**Or are we just friends **

**Is this how it ends With a simple ****telephone call**

**You leave me here with nothing at all **

**There are times it seems to me **

**I'm sharing you with memories I feel it in my heart **

**But I dont show it show it **

**And then there's times you look at me **

**As though I'm all that you can see**

**Those times I don't believe it's right I know, know it **

It seemed they weren't to be left alone. From their vantage point, Connor could see Nina and Nick making their way over to Autumn and Kyle. They hadn't been blind to the actions before hand either.

With a graceful twirl, Connor and Kira danced their way over to where their charges were dancing.

**Don't me make me promises **

**Baby you never did know how to keep them well **

**I've had the rest of you **

**Now I want the best of you **

**It's time for show and tell **

As the chorus played again, Nina and Nick showed up again this time Nick stared Autumn in the eyes and then kissed Nina hard and passionately. Then he grinned at Autumn.

"I'm sorry, but that kind of PDA's aren't allowed on the dance floor." Connor said using an authoritative voice. "You keep that up you'll be asked to leave."

Nina smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry Mr…whoever you are. We must have got caught up in the music. It won't happen again."

Then they were gone.

**Cause you and I **

**Could lose it all if you've got no more room **

**No room inside for me in your life **

**Cause I want it all**

**Or nothing at all **

**There's no where left to fall It's now or never **

Kyle looked over his shoulder gratefully at Connor whom had already paced himself away to give them some privacy. Autumn was biting her lip and couldn't meet his gaze.

He gently stroked her back and whispered in her ear. Nick means nothing to you anymore. I can give you all the love you need. I want it all…don't give anymore thought to them. Its just you and me for the rest of the night. In a softer whisper, he added. The ho is just smarting. We put her in her place tonight…just enjoy the dance."

Autumn took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. He held her closer now as the song ended

**I want it all **

**Or nothing at all **

**There's no where left to fall **

**When you reach the bottom it's now or never **

**Is it all**

**Or are we just friends**

**Is this how it ends **

**With a simple ****telephone call**

**You leave me here with nothing at all **

As the song ended, their gothic friends headed over to them. "We saw what happened. Are you okay?" asked Lief.

Autumn nodded. "I'm okay. She's just showing herself for the slut she is. It's nothing new."

Lief nodded as the next song picked up.

**When the visions around you**

**Bring tears to your eyes**

**And all that surrounds you**

**Are secrets and lies **

**I'll be your strength**

**I'll give you hope **

**Keeping your faith when it's gone**

**The one you should call **

**When standing here all alone **

**And I will take you in my arms **

**And hold you right where you belong**

**Til' the day my life is through **

**This I promise you **

**This I promise you **

**I've loved you forever **

**In lifetimes before **

**And I promise you never **

**Will you hurt anymore**

**I give you my word**

**I give you my heart **

**This is a battle we've won**

**And with this vow Forever has now begun **

By now, the trouble was forgotten, as they swayed to the music, Autumn felt all her troubles melt away as the words soaked up into her thoughts. All she could think about was Kyle and that she did truly love him. She never wanted this night to end.

**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)**

**each loving day (each loving day)**

**And know this feeling won't go away (no)**

**Til' the day my life is through **

**This I promise you **

**This I promise you **

**Over and over I thought **

**When I hear you call**

**Without you in my life, baby I just wouldn't be living at all **

**And I will take you in my arms ****(I will take you in my arms) **

**And hold you right where you belong ****(right where you belong) **

**Til' the day my life is through**

**This I promise you, babe Just close your eyes each loving day****(each loving day)**

**And know this feeling won't go away (no) **

**Every word I say is true **

**This I promise you **

**Every word I say is true **

**This I promise you **

**Ooh, I promise you **

As the chords of the song ended, Kyle kissed Autumn's cheek once more.

"I'm thirsty, wanna get some punch?"

His date looked up at him with a soft smile.

"I'd like that."

Autumn took his offered arm and walked with him off the floor. Up ahead, Billy stood at the punch bowl, getting a drink for Kat who was sitting at a nearby table.

He smiled up at them as they drew near. "Greetings. Are you enjoying things so far?"

Kyle grinned, "Yeah, I didn't think dances could be so much fun!"

"Have their been any problems or anything like that?"

Kyle shrugged. "There was, but then Connor put a stop to it. He makes a good big brother."

Billy grinned at him. "I'm glad to hear that." He handed over two cups of punch.

"You guys try and stay out of trouble now. I don't want to have to send you home."

"Ok, Uncle Billy."

Then with that he left.

Nina sat next to Nick, she'd heard every word. It seemed they were all connected… she grinned. _Finally she had some dirt on the little maggot._

After getting their fill of punch, they headed back to the dance floor. They danced to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You', 'This Gift', and 'Last Christmas'. After so many dances, Autumn had to stop and go to the bathroom. Kyle escorted her to the door and then found a nearby table to wait for her.

Autumn was in very good spirits as she used the bathroom and approached the sink to wash her hands'

"Did you really think you could upstage me and get away with it?" Autumn froze and looked up seeing Nina behind her

"Are you admitting that my entrance, car and entourage is better then yours?"

Nina scowled at her. "You will never be better then me. I've got all I could ever want, and I have Nick. That's everything you don't. Even the guys that used to like you have left you…no one wants a dike like you for a friend."

Autumn turned around slowly.

"But at least I still have my virtue and honor. I didn't have to sleep with every boy on the football team to get what I want."

Nina scowled visibly shaken with anger. She marched up to her rival and lifted a hand to slap Autumn down, but just as she tired to swing, she found her fist was being held back.

She turned her head to see Sapphire who had grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me you Emo. Unless you want me to tell everyone of your vodoo satanic rituals."

Sapphire just smiled at her and quickly spun Nina so that both the cheerleaders hands were behind her back.

"I'm goth, not Satanic you blonde ho bag. You don't have a single leg to stand on. You're just an annoying ass that brays loudly to get attention."

Nina struggled in the Goth's grip but she didn't let go.

Autumn walked up to the cheerleader and slapped her across the face. "Let me tell you something, Nina. I'm not now nor have I ever been a dike. I don't care about Nick as he was merely a date to the dance. I don't care who you screw when you're parents aren't home. I don't care if it's Nick or any guy on the team. You can try anything you want, but know that it'll have no effect on me. I know who I am, and what I am."

"A lonely cock blocker that'll never get laid?"

Autumn shook her head. "Nope, I'm a honorable warrior that can not only kick your teeth in, but also knows when to hold back. I'm also a lady that also knows how much she's loved. And I'm perfectly content with all I have."

The young warrior then looked at Sapphire. "You can let her go now, she's no threat to us any longer" Saying that, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Nina at a loss for words.

* * *

Kyle stood up on seeing her and hurried to her side. "You were in there for a while, are you okay?"

Autumn smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thanks to Sapphire I am."

The Goth grinned and then jumped a bit when Leif hugged her from behind.

"Ready to hit the dance floor again?"

Sapphire looked over her shoulder and was kissed softly.

"Catch you guys in a little bit!" she said as she whisked to the dance floor.

Autumn grinned as Connor and Kira headed over to them. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just had to take a personal break…now I'm ready to dance some more."

Connor chuckled. "You know, I think I feel the same way." He grinned at Kira. "Let's go Rockstar."

As they headed back to the floor, the next song came on.

**When it's love you give (I'll be a man of good faith.) **

**Then in love you live. (I'll make a stand. I won't break.) **

**I'll be the rock you can build on,**

**Be there when you're old, To have and to hold. **

**When there's love inside (I swear I'll always be strong.) **

**Then there's a reason why. (I'll prove to you we belong.) **

**I'll be the wall that protects you**

**From the wind and the rain,**

**From the hurt and pain.**

**Let's make it all for one and all for love. **

**Let the one you hold be the one you want, **

**The one you need, 'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. **

**When there's someone that should know **

**Then just let your feelings show **

**And make it all for one and all for love. **

**When it's love you make (I'll be the fire in your night.) **

**Then it's love you take. (I will defend, I will fight.)**

**I'll be there when you need me. **

**When honor's at stake, **

**This vow I will make: That it's all for one and all for love.**

**Let the one you hold be the one you want, **

**The one you need, **

**'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.**

**When there's someone that should know **

**Then just let your feelings show**

**And make it all for one and all for love. **

**Don't lay our love to rest **

**'Cause we could stand up to you test.**

**We got everything and more than we had planned, **

**More than the rivers that run the land.**

**We've got it all in our hands. **

**Now it's all for one and all for love. (It's all for love.) **

**Let the one you hold be the one you want, **

**The one you need, **

**'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all.**

**(It's one for all.) When there's someone that should know **

**Then just let your feelings show. **

**When there's someone that you want, **

**When there's someone that you need Let's make it all,**

**all for one and all for love.**

As the song ended, Connor's shamelessly crushed his lips to Kira's. The song seemed to fit them so well. He'd protect her anything and everything. Tonight was the perfect night to propose.

Just as soon as they got home…but that was still hours away. Only a few hours more to go.

* * *

**Am I driving you nuts yet?**

**Song credits: All or Nothing as sung by O Town, This I Promise You by NSYNC and finally, All For Love as son by Brian Adam, Rob Steward, and Sting.**

**One more to go...and then hopefully all will be happy!**


	14. Fulfilling A Dream

**This final chapter of the year is dedicated to Pinkrangerfan...for reasons you will soon figure out

* * *

**

Some time later

It was nearing the midnight hour as 'The Carlita arrived at the house. After leaving the dance, they'd stopped at an IHOP to get a bite to eat and then had dropped the Goths at their separate houses.

Once the car was gone, the sleepy couples walked in the door.

The parents were there though, waiting for their respective kids.

Rocky spoke up first. "Did you guys have fun?"

Kyle grinned. "We had the best time ever."

Adam hugged his daughter. "And you sweet heart? Did you have anymore trouble with that girl?"

Autumn yawned. "She's no….threat to me. We put her in her place."

Aisha looked at her son. "And did you get pictures?"

Connor grinned. "We did. They should be arriving in the mail in a week or so."

That's great." Rocky said and then he yawned. It's passed my bed time.

Taking the subtle cue the kids trooped up stairs. Autumn stopped half way up the stairs before turning around. Thanks Kira and Connor. I had fun tonight." Autumn said. A moment later Kyle echoed, Yeah, thanks…for every thing!"

Conner chuckled. "Goodnight kids. We'll see you in the morning"

Once they were gone, Connor turned to Kira. "Come with me, love. I wanna go for a walk in the gardens." His girlfriend smiled up at him and allowed him to lead her out behind the house. They passed through the veggie garden and then through the arch to the flower gardens. With it being dark out, the garden was lit up by small lights tucked into every hidden place.

The waterful was going too. The delicate splashes it made as the water hit the stones was almost musical. The whole garden seemed whimsical…as if was set up for just such a night.

Connor's heart was dancing in his ribcage. He felt like he was floating on air.

Next to him Kira strode, her head leaning on his shoulder. Up ahead, he saw the single wide tube that was a tribute to Zordon of Eltar.

There Connor stopped and turned to stand in front of Kira.

Kira looked into his eyes with loving adoration. Connor took her hands in his and kissed the knuckles.

"Connor?" Kira asked softly.

The former ranger smiled at her softly. "I love you Kira."

"And I love you."

"These last few years have been surreal to me. I had no idea that we'd become power rangers, save the world, and I never expected to fall for my amazing teamate. I fallen for you…more then I expected to. I can't live without you now, I never want to sleep alone, do anything alone ever again. You're an amzing warrior and woman. I know we each have dreams… and we'll fulfill them together."

Kira gave him a confused look.

"My dreams all seem to center around you now, you've invaded every aspect of my life…its an invasion that I'll embrace forever…"

Connor licked his lips and took a breath and then he got down on one knee. Kira's eye's widened.

"Kira Ford…Meadowbrook…will you fulfill one of one my dreams and become my wife?" saying this he pulled the ring from his jacket pocket and held it up to her. The ring was a siple siver band with little diamons embedded into it..and on the top a beautiful diamond completed it.

Kira looked into his hopeful eyes and felt a tear escape her own. Her heart seemed to explode with happiness. Through a watery gaze she nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Connor felt like his grin expanded another 10 inches as he got up and pushed the ring on to her finger." Then he picked up Kira and kissed her feverishly…Kira was dong everything to keep up with him.

In the next second, he scooped her up and swung her around. Kira kissed him again and again through her tears.

"You've made me the happiest man on earth. I love you so much Kira!"

Kira simply kissed him again and held him closer. This night, her dreams had come true too!

* * *

**I hope you all have a wonderful New Years!**

**Don't drink and drive!**


	15. Christmas Time

**How is everyone? I know i've been slacking off. I have no excuses to offer you. Only this chapter. **

**I hope to have this fic finished off soon. I may give it a two or three more chapters and before I wrap it up. **

**Please leave nice reviews!**

* * *

One week later

It was early in the morning when chaos invaded the house. Conner and Kira were snuggled up in a blanket on the couch when they heard the dogs barking. But that was becoming the norm for them lately. The fire was going in the fireplace and they were all toasty warm.

Then the front door burst open…and Kayla rushed in.

"Connor? Kira? Where are you?"

Connor chuckled. "Were in the living room, Kayla."

"Kayla slow down!" Kimberly said as she struggled to tame her daughter long enough to take off her coat and shoes. School had finally let out for winter vacation…and the kids couldn't be happier!

Finally free of her outer gear, the little girl rushed into the living room and jumped climbed up between them.

"I missed you guys!"

Connor laughed again and pulled her into a hug. "We missed you too, Little Matchmaker."

"Did it work?" she asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, it sure did." Said Autumn as she walked in with Kyle by her side. "You saved me from going to the dance alone. I owe you one."

Kayla smiled bigger. "You mean it?"

Autumn paused before answering. "Yes…within reason. Was there something you had in mind?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Shopping! I haven't bought Mommy and Daddy's present yet!"

Connor chuckled playfully. "And do you have the money for it? You didn't steal your mommy's credit card did you?"

Kayla shook her head. "No, that was 'mergency. I did chores for Mommy and helped Daddy with his car. They give me lotsa money for that. I saved it too! Didn't buy no candy or ice cream with it."

Connor chuckled. "When did you want to leave?"

Kayla hugged him enthusiastically. "Let's go today! I'll go get my coat!"

Kira and Autumn dissolved into a fit of giggles and they guys mearly rolled their eyes. Kayla was more like her mommy then she thought.

"We've been suckered into shopping?" Kimberly said with a smirk on her face.

Autumn grinned. "Yeah, but she deserves it. She's a big help…and she said she had money. Just how much did you give her?"

Kimberly laughed. "We each gave her a twenty, but she put it all in her piggy bank. She's been saving up her money since last Christmas. It was pretty heavy this morning when she tried to carry it. No telling how much she's got in there."

* * *

Tommy put the last present in the secret hiding place. It was a hidden room, that, in the early days of the manor, had served as the groom's sleeping quarters. These days, however it was a room hidden by two tool chests.

Adam pushed the tool chests back in place. "You mentored an excellent team Tommy, I still can't believe the lengths Connor went to for my princess."

Tommy grinned. "Connor and Kira both are awesome kids. No one would ever believe that I met them during a detention." He grinned bigger as he zeroed in on the hummer limo. "So this is the limo they rode in."

"This is the _Carlita." _Adam answered. "The brother's customized it and pimped it out…and then they just gave it to us…said it needed a bigger home…and that it'd be happier here."

"What does this baby have to offer?"

"See for yourself." Adam suggested opening the door. "I haven't taken it for a joy ride or anything like that…but now we have a luxury limo for taking the girls out to dinner. Or for them to have a night out on the town. The _Carlita_ has it all."

Tommy crawled into the limo for a better look. As he did that, Billy pulled up in his 'smart car.' which was a blue SUV tricked out with a built in GPS, car phone, DVD player and a monster sound system (courtesy of Zack) He'd dropped his wife and son off at the front door and now was parking his car in the garage along side the others.

Soon after, Jason pulled up his red Ford 4x4 and the last to show up was Zack and his son, Alex in their black tricked out PT Cruiser.

They all spent a long time ogling the _Carlita_ before going inside.

Kayla sat on the bottom step with her pink purse tapping her foot impatiently. She's been sitting there for an hour almost! (in reality it had only been 10 minutes.)

* * *

They'd counted her money for her. And after exchanging her coins for dollars she had around $80.00. As a gift Connor had rounded up the total and given her an extra $20.00 for her which made the grand total of $100.00. She wasn't too good at math but even she knew it was a lot. Thus, as if channeling her mother, she all but skipped between Connor and Kira as they approached the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the manor, Adam and Tommy waited by the front door as a gleaming black Mercedes pulled up to the door. Both eyes widened as the driver door opened and Bryce appeared. With an lighthearted manor he all but swept over to the passenger side and opened the door for Karen. She was grinning widely as she got out and kissed his cheek.

After reciprocating, he walked back to the trunk of the car, opened it and pulled out two suitcases and one shoulder bag. The more feminine one looked to be brand new.

Adam stepped forward. "Hey there, need some help with the bags?"

Karen looked up at them. "Yes, if you don't mind."

Tommy followed his comrade. "I'll show you where the garage is."

Once the car drove off, Adam grinned at Karen and led her to the front steps, through the door and into the lobby. Welcome to Pebble Brooke Manor.

Karen looked all around her. "This place is amazing. It had to have cost a fortune!"

"It did, but this is a commune of sorts. Everyone of us contributed to this place in some way. Four of us all bought the larger rooms upstairs and made them our own. This place has a spa, and dojo and two gardens outside, and a movie room in the basement."

He took her coat for her and hung it up in the closet, and picked up the suit cases. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. Connor and Kira are staying on the same floor as you guys."

As they reached the second floor, Adam said, "This is the kid's floor. Over the years since we've bought this house, our children have all stayed in the nursery at some point. It's very well equipped. My daughter and Kyle also stay on this floor. It's been devided in half for them, we have a boy's side and a girl's side too. There are four other rooms on this floor too. This is like their own territory. As long as they keep it clean, we let them have this space to themselves, and they love it that way."

The next floor was reached soon after.

"This floor is all our own. Like is said, the four bigger rooms are spoken for. But we have two rooms left for you to chose from. He walked over to the two rooms on the right. Zack usually stays in the summer room, Connor and Kira stay in the Autumn room, so, that leaves you to choose from the Winter room and the Spring room."

"They sleep in the same room?"

Adam grinned at her. "Yeah, since they're both of age, we gave them the choice. We also trust them to not do anything they shouldn't do. Even if they did, they're now engaged, so either way, they'd be okay. But I also know Connor is very mature…he can be trusted to behave."

Karen sighed "I suppose. Now which room is which?"

"The room on the left is the Spring room, the Winter room is on the right." He opened the door to the winter room first and turned on the lights. It was called the spring room for a reason. The walls were a sky blue color, white fluffy clouds were on the ceiling and upper walls. The floors were a deep rich wood. A big green rug sprawled out from under the bed. The bed itself was a four poster with an intricately carved headboard that featured songbirds sitting on tree branches.

The comforter was pink and blue affair with green mixed in here and there. It also had it's own set of pillows and shams. A set of scones hung on the wall, flowers of all varieties sprawled out of them. The room even _smelled _like spring. It was all around her.

Just standing in the room, Karen found herself feeling more vivid and light hearted. "This room is just beautiful. Did you have to hire an interior designer. This room is gorgeous!"

Adam chuckled. "Kimberly is amazingly imaginative. This room was her project. She had help from the other women, but she designed the room on her own."

"Can I see the other room too?"

Adam smiled as he nodded. "Of course, come with me." He led her to he other room and turned on the lights. "This is the winter room."

It had a rustic feel to it, which was obvious at first sight. The walls had a wooden façade that resembled logs. Cut into the logs were simulated windows, inside the windows, snowflakes of all shapes and sizes were stamped against the deep blue background. This time, instead of a rug, animal pelts covered the floor. The bed was rustic as well, with a blue and white quilt on top of the plaid sheets. In front of the bed was a faux fireplace that glowed. This room had its own scent of course, it smelled like evergreens.

The Christmas spirit was all around and enveloped her.

She turned to Adam. "Did Kimberly design this one too?"

Another voice chuckled from the door way. "Nope, that honor went to us men. By the time we got to this room, Kat was pregnant with Fabian. She and Kimberly and the other women were busy with the nursery. So the guys and I got to make this room our own. Do you like it?"

Karen smiled. "It's wonderful, but I think the spring room suits me better. Not to disparage your talents."

Tommy chuckled. "That's okay. My wife is magical…she can bring any room to life. She was always the best when it came to creative arts."

Bryce was right behind him. "This room is amazing…it has the feel of a warm and cozy cabin."

"As a matter of fact, this room was inspired by a cabin. It's a lot like the place Kat and Billy stayed in during their honeymoon." Tommy explained. "They took lots of pictures of the cabin they stayed in, presumably to model their master bedroom after. Then, when we bought this house, Billy showed them to us, and it inspired this room."

"Good idea, I may just copy the idea after we get married. Karen said the house needed a feminine touch, why not start in the master bedroom?"

Tommy grinned. "So, you popped the question already?"

"He popped the question 17 years ago." Karen said with a fond look at the love of her life. "All we did was pick up where we left off. We can't marry until the divorce goes through. But I can guarantee that it will happen."

"Did you guys find a lawyer yet?"

"Yeah, our friend Ryver is a lawyer. He's already working on it. He wants Roger out of the picture as bad as we do. But, enough about us. I heard Connor popped the question too." Bryce said grinning.

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, just after the dance. Kira gushed it to my wife who then told me all about it. He took Kira out to our garden by the waterfall and dropped to one knee. A year ago, I never would have thought he had a romantic bone in his body, but his proposal takes the cake."

Karen grinned. "You have a garden? I would love to see it some time."

Tommy grinned back. "My wife is an avid gardener. She and the others, planted both our herbal/vegetable garden and then the 'secret garden' behind it. All the vegetables and herbs we cook with come from the it. All we have to buy is meats, dairy and pasta. Its done wonders with keeping the food costs down."

Bryce chuckled. "I bet. Nothings better then fresh home grown tomatoes."

* * *

Connor and Kira sat across from Kayla at the pottery studio. Autumn and Kyle had gone off on their own for a bit.

Kayla was concentrating extra hard on her Christmas ornament. Her little pink tongue was peeking out the side of her mouth and her brows were furrowed. She looked adorable.

It had been the last stop of the day for them, and Kayla had begged to spend some time here. Wanting to make something special for the Christmas tree.

_"Every year Mommy and Daddy and I buy a new ornament for our tree. This year I want to make one for them. Like a Christmas present!"_

And so, after paying the slightly elevated studio fee, they'd all picked out pieces to do and had set to work. That had been 20 minutes ago.

Conner had picked out a cute castle bank and Kira had found a heart shaped ornament with an arrow through it. Kira smiled down at her ornament which she'd painted red, with exception of the gold colored arrow. Shed written both their initials on it with a black sharpie that had been provided to them.

Under the initials, she filled in the year. 2007.

Next to her, Connor had finished painting the walls and towers blue. He gently rinsed the brush out and began to paint the roof pink along with the flags. Kira looked at the castle for a long time…and then Connor looked up at her, smiling softly.

"You like it?"

Kira hesitated a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Rockstar?"

"Its beautiful…I just didn't think you wanted kids so soon."

We don't have to have kids right away. I know you have your dreams and I want you to have them. But should children be conceived on our honey moon, I thought it would be nice to have their savings bank all ready." He paused and pointed to a banner on the front. "See this?. It's blank. We can write their name on it, if we want."

Kira looked at the bank again. "It's beautiful."

Connor leaned in to kiss his bride and was only slightly startled when Kira met his lips half way.

When they broke the brief liplock, Kira grinned at him. "Always be prepared eh?"

"Marriage is an adventure. I want to be ready for anything."

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**I have put a new poll up. I want to write a valentines day fic, but I don't know what pairing it should be.. so i'm putting it up to a vote. Visit my profile page and vote for the pairing you want the fic to be about! Oh, if you have any suggestions for a plot, please PM me!**

**Oh, and please review!**


	16. Kira: Amazon Warrior

**Hey everyone, here we go! **

**I hope to have this chapter finished within the next few chapters. Bear with me!**

**Oh and leave nice reviews!**

* * *

Later that night

Bryce sat with the other adults before the fire. Karen was snuggled up to his side.

It was much the same way she used to snuggle when they were younger. It was as if no time had passed at all. Except his daughter was now an adult and getting married soon. He wished with all his heart that he could have the chance to see his children grow. He missed his chance with Kira. He had seen the glow that Tommy had in his eye when he spoke of his little girl, and the pride that shone in Jason's gaze as he bottle fed his baby.

It was fatherly pride…and he missed it all together. Instead, that pig headed ass hole had been there to experience it all. And not him.

His heart clenched achingly at the thought. He'd already reclaimed his lover and now he really desired to get his daughter back too. But she was distant from him…almost afraid of him.

Connor being there seemed to make her feel more at ease…perhaps that was the key.

Still, he wished he could find some way to earn his own daughter's trust and maybe even a relationship with her.

Just then, the door opened and the objects of his thoughts walked through the doors with the other girls. Kyle was there too, unburdening his girlfriend of her bags and helping her out of her coat.

He looked at the fathers. "You sure trained your kids well. I don't know how many boys would have the same mannerisms."

Rocky grinned. "It's true. But I was taught from an early age to respect women, to treat them with the same respect that I do my own mother and grandmother. I passed that on to my son and his uncles helped reinforce it."

"For which I'm grateful." Quipped Adam with a chuckle.

"Come to think of it. You people seem different…not like the other people. Like you live in a different world."

Tommy grinned. "We all have different backgrounds in martial arts. It teaches us self discipline and respect for others as well as a strong sense of confidence. So, our kids have the same upbringing. "

"They've learned that just because they can fight, doesn't mean that they use violence to solve their problems. Autumn has learned to carry herself with pride and self respect. It shows in everything she does. I couldn't be prouder of her." Adam said finished in a tone of fatherly pride.

Once again, Bryce felt that familiar ache. He watched Kira ascend the stairs with Connor right behind her.

Tommy gave him a knowing glance. "Kira's a tough girl. She's not as fragile as you think."

"She's nervous. That jerk who stole my life messed her up pretty bad. I have no idea what he did to her."

"Kira's resilient." Karen said sitting up. "Let me go talk to her."

Bryce stole a quick kiss before letting her up.

* * *

Kira put away her bags in the closet before heading to the bathroom to change. Though Connor had seen her in the nude, she still preferred to change in private.

Connor didn't mind one bit. While she was gone, he changed into a pair of brand new red pajamas made of real Egyptian cotton with a silken red robe over them. He also slipped into the rich and comfortable red slippers.

This was his first time indulging since buying himself the Mustang. It felt strange to him. A good kind of strange.

There was a knock at the door then. He tied the robe and then opened the door to see his soon to be mother-in-law.

"Kira's in the bathroom changing."

Karen nodded. "That's okay. When she comes out, would you ask her to come to my room?"

"I'm here, Mom. What's up?"

Karen smiled warmly at her. "My dear, I would like to discuss something with you. If you can tear yourself away from Connor that is."

Connor grinned at the women. "Never come between a mother and her daughter. Go on Kira. I'll be in the living room when you're finished."

Karen beamed at him. "Smart kid. You'll fit right in to this family."

Connor chuckled and stole a quick kiss from his bride before mother and daughter walked away.

When they were in Karen's room, they both sat on the bed.

"What's up mom? Is everything okay?"

Karen squeezed her daughter's hand. "You can't spend the whole holiday avoiding your dad. Bryce wants to spend some time getting to know you."

Kira looked dismayed. "Mom, I don't know if I can. It doesn't feel like he's my dad. I barely know him."

"I know dear, but that's not his fault. Your father looked forward so much to your birth. He was a proud father the moment you first kicked. I can promise that he won't hurt you. He's sooner commit suicide then to raise a hand towards you."

Kira looked so uncertain. "But mom, I don't know him. How do you know he's not gonna try something."

"Because he's a lot like Connor." Karen said softly. "All he wants is to be your father. To reclaim all he lost at the hands of Roger."

"At the mention of the scum sucker. Kira stiffened.

"Easy sweetheart." Karen softly intoned while gently rubbing her daughter's hand. "He's long gone. You gave him the beat down of his life. He wouldn't dare come near you again."

A moment later she added. "I don't think Bryce would mind Connor accompanying you."

Kira inhaled deeply, attempting to fight off the momentary panic attack.

"Okay. I'll do it. I just don't know where to start."

"You don't have to do anything sweetheart. Bryce will take care of everything."

* * *

Kira was silent as she walked down the stairs. Sensing her nearness, Connor got up and walked to her side.

"I missed you." When she didn't respond his concern shot up a notch. "Is everything okay, Rockstar?"

Kira couldn't meet his eyes. "I need some air."

Connor nodded sensing her distress. "Adam, mind if we use the dojo?"

Adam nodded. "Go ahead. Its unlocked."

* * *

Kira inhaled deeply of the night air as Connor lead the way to the dojo. Her thoughts all jumbled up. She barely noticed that they'd made it to the training building until Connor bent to removed his shoes before helping Kira out of hers. Then together, they stepped in the doors.

He led her over to the practice mats and sat down in full dojo mode. Kira saw how he folded his legs under him as he lowered himself down to the mat. She quickly followed suit.

Connor then smiled at her with love burning in his eyes.

"Talk to me Kira."

Kira looked down at the mat. "Mom wants me to spend time with Bryce. Alone. I told her I would, but I'm terrified Connor. I can't see him without seeing Roger in the back of my mind. I can't think of Roger without feeling panicked.

Connor nodded to himself.

Then don't think of Roger. He's nothing but a beaten enemy…weak and pathetic. Just like your stupid ex. You were strong enough to face him and win. I know you have it inside you to do this."

Kira still wasn't meeting his gaze.

"You're a yellow ranger Kira. We faced odds more frightening then this. We went up against mesogog and his minions with no power at all. This is nothing compared to the monsters we fought."

"Will you come with me?"

It was connor's time to hesitate. Wondering if this was the best thing for her...to keep sheltering her.

"Kira, I love you more then my own life. Hell, you are my life...and I think it's time to let you stand on your own two feet.

Kira looked dismayed and she bit her lip.

Connor rushed to reassure her. "My love, I wouldn't do this if I didn't trust Bryce. I spent the whole day with him when I asked his permission to marry you. He's not gonna hurt you."

She had yet to look him in the eyes.

He gently lifted up her chin with all the care he possessed. "Kira, my bride. I have every bit of faith that you can do this. You're a strong warrior, you had the courage to take on every monster thrown at us. This will be easy for you. A walk in the park. I know you can do this."

Kira looked unsure.

Connor switched gears and gave her a firm look. "Kira McKnight. Don't make me pull rank on you. It's time for you to stand on your own two feet. You're a mighty and fearless Amazon warrior. You're going to spend the day tomorrow with Bryce and you're going to enjoy yourself."

Kira felt betrayed and she sighed as she lowered her eyes again.

Connor could stand it no longer. He sighed and gathered her into his arms and rocked her gently. He kissed her hair and then her chin and finally her lips. "You'll be happy when this is all over. I promise you."

Kira only nodded leaning into his arms.

"Thanks Connor. I needed to hear that."

"It's the truth Kira. Its your inner strength and courage that turn me on."

"It's not my beauty then?"

"You're way beyond beauty Kira. The sexiness you exude is a bonus."

* * *

The next morning, Kira awoke to find a note on Connor's pillow.

_My sexy Amazon,_

_I had to leave early to take care of some business with Dr. O. I'll be back by dinner time._

_I know you can do this Rockstar._

_I love you_

_Connor._

Kira put down the note.

"I love you too Connor."

* * *

An hour later, she decended the stairs to see Bryce waiting for her. He grinned up at her.

"Hello Kira. Ready to go?"

Kira took a deep breath. "Yeah dad. Lets go."

* * *

**Yeah, I know its a short chapter, but the next part with Kira and her father needed a chapter on his own.**

**Any idea where Connor went with Dr. O?**

**See you next chapter!**


	17. A Father and Daughter Day

**This story is slowly winding down.**

**Before you read on, i need to let you guys know that i made a mistake a few chapters back. Originally i had it that Ryver was the lawyer that would be handling the divorce for Bryce and Karen. That was a slip up. The lawyer is Ashton, a character you'll be meeting in this chapter. I also went back and corrected thta mistake. You may want to reread 'The Royal Treatment' before you go on.**

**Also, you'll be meeting the character, Ranook. This character was created by my nephew TJ when he was bored at a Mcdonalds before this story ever started. Ranook is an incarnation of himself and is his property. I hope you'll like him as well as Ashton.**

**Well that's about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira sat in the passenger side, pretty full and satisfied, as Bryce had just taken her to breakfast. At first she was nervous after being thrown miles outside her comfort zone.

Absentmindedly she stroked her engagement ring…thinking about the love of her life, Connor.

Doing so again evoked memories of the conversation she'd had with her fiancé the night before. He believed she could do this. She was an Amazon warrior at heart, and deep inside, she knew he'd been right.

While other's might think that she was being forced into this father/daughter day, she knew that her loving betrothed was giving her space. He'd challenged her and then stepped back, letting her have this day.

_Could she love him anymore then she did now?_

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to see my shop?"

"Your guitar shop?"

Bryce nodded and for a nano second, Kira wanted to refuse, fearing Roger's reaction. But then in the next second, she felt her dad's gentle grip on her arm.

"Roger's not here Kira, he's not your dad. If you want to play, then play. Music's in your blood."

Kira closed her eyes for another moment to regain her senses. Roger wasn't there and even if he were, he had no right to tell her what she could and couldn't do. Not that Bryce was in her life now.

Not a damn right at all.

Kira opened her eyes and smiled at Bryce. "Sure, lets go."

Bryce smiled at her and the grin reached his eyes and made Kira feel really warm and happy inside.

"That's my girl. We'll beat that butt licker yet."

At hearing that most wonderful nickname for Roger, she burst out laughing. Bryce was laughing too. Much the same way that he'd laughed when his lover had told him the new moniker for the poser that'd stolen his life.

With a grin of satisfaction, he backed out and headed to the main road.

But their light and happy day together was abou to end. There in the parking lot was a Lexus...and leaning up against it was Roger, with a cocky sneer on his face.

"So much for a good morning." Bryce thought as he caught sight of the expensive luxury car.

Kira froze recognizing the car and it's owner. She almost started hyperventilating.

Bryce's fatherly sense kicked in and he put a gentle hand on Kira's shoulder. "Don't panic, I've got this. I won't let Roger near you. I'm your father now."

Kira could only nod as they pulled into the driveway.

Just as they pulled up, Roger walked over to them, looking right at Kira. Bryce growled deep in his throat and jumped over the hood of the car to stand in front of his daughter, shielding her.

"What do you want, Ford?"

"Not a thing, I already took your girlfriend. She's a damn good ride too."

"Then why the hell are you still here. Why not go back to your whore, and leave _my_ family alone."

"Ah, but she's not your family yet. She's still married to me. You can have that little bitch, Kira. She's much to whiney to belong in my family.

"Leave my daughter out of it. Ashton served you the papers already, and he told me you signed it. Those papers were legal and binding, so that means you have no more right to be here."

"But you can't stop me from being here."

As he said this, another car pulled up next to Bryce's and a tall thin man with a slight athletic build stepped out. He had long hair that was pulled back into a hair tie, (he refused to use the term, Pony Tail) He also wore a green and brown polo shirt. His clear blue eyes pierced Roger to his car.

"That's where you'd be wrong, Mr. Ford." he said in a decidedly confident voice. "My client reserves the right to refuse service to anyone he chooses. That means that you have no right to be here."

"It's a free country isn't it? And I'm not making any threats to anyone. So what cause is there to throw me out of the parking lot."

Ashton seemed all to happy as he drew in a deep breath.

"Let me run down the list. You've slandered this innocent teenager, and you're presence is clearly upsetting her. Secondly, you've been asked to leave by the one who owns the lease, and third, you're really being a pain in the ass and keeping me from a meeting with my client. You clearly have no interest in music as evidenced by your disposing of all of Kira's musical equipment, and last but not least, you're really being a pain in the ass and keeping me from a meeting with my client."

"Innocent! Hah!" Roger laughed. "This girl is as promiscuous whore. She gave up her virginity easily enough, the moment she turned 18 she was screwing the brains out of every boy she could get her hands on."

Kira's face flushed with embarrassment and she ducked her head. "That's enough Roger, more then enough. You're on my property and you certainly weren't invited, I've already told you to leave, and you haven't. So, that means that you're trespassing. I'm giving you ten seconds to get in your car and get the hell off my property!"

"And if I don't?" Roger asked with a sneer.

Bryce saw red and he drew back his fist. Just as he was about to swing, Ashton caught his fist. "Don't Bryce, get a hold of yourself." He hissed so only his friend could hear. "This is what he wants. You slug him and he can claim assault and battery. If you want to marry Karen, have children with her and be a father to Kira, you've got to walk away. Take Kira and get into the store. I'll get rid of this asshole for you. Just go!"

Bryce closed his eyes and took a few moments to control himself, then wordlessly, he opened his eyes, helped Kira out of the car and led her inside.

As they walked by, Roger snarled. "Go on little slut. Have fun."

Ashton got in his face. "You've done enough damage. I suggest you get out of here, the cops are already on the way."

Roger snarled and pulled a knife out, ready to stab the lawyer. Quicker then expected, Ashton grabbed the assailant's arm and pushed roughly backwards to fall on the ground with a thud. Before Roger could recover, Ashton put a foot on his chest.

"You've just attacked me. Now I can sue the hell out of you. You and I both know what a coward you are. It really would be best to get that ultra expensive car and leave the premises."

Roger growled again and slashed at the lawyer's ankle. Ashton hissed as he felt warm liquid seep from his ankle. He went down on one knee, pressing said knee into the poser's stomach. "Now you've really pissed me off. I've got friends in the silver guardians and the Angel Grove police department. You're not going anywhere now."

As if on cue, sirens could be heard in the distance…

* * *

Inside the store, Kira sat on a chair behind the counter and tried to draw a non shaky breath. She was so ashamed of what Roger blasted out for all to hear.

Bryce gently and slowly wrapped her up in his arms.

"I already knew about Scott sweetheart. There's few forces in this universe that's stronger then a father's love. I don't care what you've done, you're still my daughter.

Kira finally felt what a father's love should be like, and she cried softly. Bryce held her in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I love you my child. You're safe with me. Just cry it all out. I'm not going anywhere."

When she finally couldn't cry anymore, he handed her a tissue and let her compose herself.

Ashton finished giving his statement to the detective, an older man with graying hair and a stockier build. I'm pressing charges against him for assault and battery. He'll be hearing from me very, very soon. I don't put up with violent bastards like him."

The detective nodded and turned his attention to the younger officer who was tall and possessed an athletic build and had brown hair. Fred, call in a tow truck and have it towed to the impound. I can guarantee that he won't be getting his car back for a very long time.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Now that Roger was taken care off, Ashton walked inside the store. Kira sat behind the counter drinking a bottle of ice cold water. By her side sat Bryce with a concerned look on his face. He looked at his friend as he walked in. Kira looked up to and noticed how much like an elf Ashton looked. At first glance, he looked like he'd fit right into Rivendell. The only things that set him apart were lack of pointy ears and his clothing. At the moment he wore a green polo shirt and blue jeans. He also wore a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Is the but licker gone?"

Ashton was silent for a moment and then grinned widely. That's a good name for him. It fits him too." Then he adopted a serious tone. He's gone alright. After pulling a knife on me, he'll be gone for a long, long time. He's also out of our life for good. I was just on my way to tell you that the divorce will be finalized by the 2nd business day of the new year. I'm friends with the judge so it's not going to take forever to be pushed through.

He then cracked a grin. "I'll be expecting a wedding invitation by valentines day."

"I can do better then that. You'll be my best man."

Ashton grinned again. "I'm already the best man…but I'll take the most esteemed spot anyway."

A second later the door opened and a young teen walked in. He was about 15 years old and sported a pair of baggy jeans held up by a belt. A black hoodie with the Monster logo on the front and his blonde shaggy looking hair peeked out from under his hat that bore the same green logo. He also wore black vans skater shoes and his blue eyes were filled with mischief, as if he was involved with the best prank in the world. His whole aura screamed 'trouble maker'.

As he walked up, Ashton looked at him. "Did you get all of that?"

The teen grinned and pulled out a camcorder from the single front pocket of his hoodie. "Every single second. Fully admissible in court and sure to bring that poser down for good."

Then he looked at Kira. "Hey Cousin."

Kira was at a loss for words. Ashton quickly filled her in. "This is Ranook. He's Iris and Ryver's son. 100% trouble maker and my personal snitch. We were on our way here to tell you the good news when we saw that fancy looking car. I dropped him off at a safe distance and he recorded every moment of the confrontation.

"Even the audio?" Bryce asked.

"I always carry a audio recorder in my car and had switched it on. There's no way that slimy SOB's getting out of this one. Not even for good behavior."

"But Roger's loaded." Kira said. "Money gets people out of jail early all the time."

Ashton grinned wider. "Not after I get through with him. I'm suing him for every cent he's got. And as soon as the holiday's are through, we can get to work on testimonials. With your testimony and the ones from Mrs. Oliver, and Mrs. De Santos and from Karen. There's no way in hell he's getting away with anything.

Kira sucked in a breath looking slightly alarmed.

Ashton noticed and he mentally kicked himself. "Don't fuss with it for now. Just enjoy the holidays with your family. Let's worry about the Butt Licker after the new year."

Bryce eagerly chimed in. "And Connor will be with you too. He's got a testimony to offer too. And then when it's all over with, we can focus on your wedding. I'm just as loaded as Connor."

Ashton grinned. "Congratulations on the engagment. Your dad told us all about it. Have you set a date?"

Thoughts of Connor immediately cheered her up. "Not yet, we want to get married as soon as possible. I have no idea where he is, but I'm sure it has to do with the wedding. Dr. Oliver went with him this morning.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. She grinned seeing the name on the caller ID and answered it. "Hey Jock."

Connor chuckled. "_**Hey Rockstar, you haven't called that in a while, I'm assuming you're enjoying the day with your dad?"**_

"I am. I just saw Roger being arrested by the police. My mom's friend the lawyers just told us that The Butt Lickers gone for good. He's suing for assault and battery. And the divorce will be finalized by January."

She could hear the grin in his voice. _**"That's excellent. I wish I could have been there to see that. What are you guy's up to now?"**_

"I'm at Dad's guitar shop. And I just met Ashton and my cousin, Ranook. But I miss you…where did you go this morning?"

_**"Just taking care of some secret honeymoon business. I want it to be a surprise so I won't say much more about it, except that I'm gonna make our first nights beyond awesome."**_

"And that required Dr. Oliver to come with you?"

_**"Well, he is my surrogate dad. You know I'm not so good with money matters, so I have him with me to catch any thing I miss." Then his tone softened. I do miss you a lot. I hated missing waking up with you and missing our making out time this morning. I can't wait to make it up tonight." **_

In the background she heard someone, probably Dr. O, gagging in the background. He answered. "This coming from the couple who has to sleep in the bird house because of noise level?" and then… "Ow!"

Kira laughed and then Connor was laughing too. _**"Nothing better then Man Time with your former mentor." Another moment passed and then he spoke again. "By the way, Ethan texted me this morning. He and Melanie are supposed to arrive at the Manor by tonight."**_

In the background, Dr. O said something. Then Connor added. _**"Our food's here now. I just wanted to check in with you. I feel kinda guilty for leaving with out kissing you good bye."**_

"I'm fine. Connor. You did the right thing by giving some time with my dad. I'll see you tonight."

_**"Dr O says to have fun today, but I think you're already doing that. I love you Rockstar."**_

"I love you too Connor. I'll be waiting for you tonight."

_**Okay. Bye sweetheart.**_

"Bye Connor."

When she'd hung up, she saw that Bryce was busy inspecting an older guitar. One that was being held by a taller man with spiky black hair. His tanned skin spoke of his Native American heritage as well as the beeded necklace he wore. In fact, he had to be Ranook's dad. Ashton was still sitting at the counter. When she looked back at him, he was using the touch screen of his PDA.

He looked in his friend's direction. "That's your mother's guitar. When she married the poser, that was the only piece of musical equimpent he was able to save from the dump. Roger may have been able to throw away her equipemnt, but he failed to crush her spirit or her musical talent. Your mom will be singing with us again before you know it."

"Once a musician, always a musician." Kira said softly.

"Exactly." Ashton said. "I also heard you inherited you're parent's talents. You're a guitarist."

Kira nodded. "I used to be, but when Roger started cracking down on us, he threw out my guitars and my amp and the sheet music I'd been using. It's all gone."

Ashton put down his PDA and walked over to wall of guitars. He gave them all a once over and then picked one up and carried it over to her. "Why let that stop you. Never squander your talent. Let's hear you play."

Kira hesitated, hearing Roger's voice raging at her as he slammed her guitar on the floor. Then she felt a precense behind her.

"Easy Kira." came bryce's voice. The guitar was held in front of her and he gently placed her fingers over the strings. Taking a deep breath she began strumming. As if she'd never stopped the chords came pouring out from the guitar and music filled the air.

Bryce had tear streaming down his face. _His little girl…was playing guitar…and loving it._ His heart burst with fatherly pride as she began singing softly.

"I don't wanna freak you out, freak you out, freak you out…."'

For several minutes she lost her self in the music and then another guitar joined in and then a bass guitar was added. She looked up to see Bryce strumming along and Ashton playing the base line.

When the song ended, she grinned and her eyes shone with happiness.

Bryce handed his guitar to the Ryver and hugged her tightly.

"That's my girl."

Kira hugged him back, having handed off the stringed instrument to Ranook.

When they sat back, Ryver introduced himself. "I'm Ryver, Iris's husband. I used to play drums when Obsidian Skies was together. Bryce hasn't been this happy in 18 years. Thank you, Kira."

Bryce hugged her tighter. "I know it's cliché, but this is the best Christmas Ever!"

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Leave a review!**

**Up next, we get to see what Connor and Dr. O was up to!**


	18. Male Bonding Time

**I hope you all enjoy this one! I had a blast writing it. this one is very light harted and will hopefully have everyone in stiches by the time it's finished.**

**No more then two chapters left so I hope you'll enjoy this. (_was_ hoping this would have been finished by christmas)**

**The resort in this chapter is based off a real one. I just made a few changes to make it more exciting! The OC in this chapter, Constance, is my creation.**

**Read On!**

* * *

Conner sat back as the private jet began the decent into Gatlinburg Airport. Across from him, Dr. O was just putting his laptop into his one and only carry on.

While Kira spend the day with her dad, Connor along with Dr. Oliver who preferred to be called Tommy when he wasn't working as a science teacher, had taken advantage of the day and planned this little trip to Tennessee.

This part of the state not only claimed Dollywood as their pride and joy, but also was the location of Smoky Mountains Couple's Retreat, a resort of sorts for couples to celebrate their love, enjoy themselves (literally) in the beautiful and peacefull tranquility of the Smokey Mountains.

"Mr. McKnight and Mr. Oliver, " said the pilot not turning to look at them. "We've just been alerted that your requested Tahoe will be waiting for you when you arrive."

Thank you. Connor answered.

"Please return your seat backs to their original and locked positions, stow any carry-ons in the over head bin and buckle up. We'll be at the airport in less then 5 minutes."

When they had landed, they quickly exited the aircraft while informing the pilot of the return time. Then they headed to the gate where sure enough, the black Tahoe was waiting, fully gassed up and reflecting the sun overhead.

As Connor climbed in, Tommy pulled out the GPS and plugged it into car charger outlet before checking the pamphlet and tapping in the address.

Just then, Tommy's phone rang. After checking the caller ID he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

**"_Hi Daddy!"_**

"Hey Kayla. Good Morning!"

**"_Kira just lef with her dad. Momma's getting sick again. It smells funny in the bafroom now. Is my brother or sister making her sick again?"_**

Tommy wrinkled his nose. "Kinda. Mommy got sick a lot when you were in her tummy too. She'll be fine. But if she doesn't come out in half an hour, get one of your aunts."

**"_Okay daddy. Um...where are you?"_**

"Christmas shopping Little Ninja. It's a surprise for your mommy so you can't tell her, okay?"

**"_Like Santa does?"_**

"Yeah, so you can't tell anyone, it's our little secret until Christmas morning."

**"_Okay, so when are you coming back? Are you gonna be home soon?"_**

"This is a _big_ surprise, Sweetie, it's gonna take all day. So, I want you to watch over your momma while I'm gone. If you do that, I promise to get you an extra present that you won't have to wait to open up, okay?"

**"_Okay, I'll take extra good care of Mommy! I won't leave her side!"_**

"That's a good idea, Sweetie. I got to go, now. Be good Little Ninja."

**"_Okay daddy! See you tonight!"_**

"Love you Kayla!"

**"_Love you too Daddy!"_**

When he'd hung up he doubled over laughing hysterically.

When Connor gave him a weird look, Tommy explained. "She's never gonna leave her momma's side now. It's really gonna irritate Kim."

The former red ranger gave his mentor a what-are-you-crazy? Look. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't have done it, if I didn't know how to diffuse the mood swing bomb."

"Sex?" Conner asked incredulously.

Tommy grinned. "That's one way, the other way is the fact that this Christmas present in particular will far outweigh any offense she feels towards me."

"But I thought you were just coming along to supervise the transaction?"

"I'm a former evil green ranger." Tommy replied with a smirk. "So yes, I had an ulteier motive for coming along. Yes, I'm gonna surpervise the transaction but I'm also gonna book a cabin for the first week in January. Kim is nearing her 5th month of pregnancy. I found out from Rocky when Aisha was pregnant with Kyle about it."

Connor had a blank look on his face.

"Biology lesson for you, Connor. When a pregnant woman reaches her 5th month, she gets really playful. A pregnant former ranger like Kimberly is even more frisky. With Kayla in the house, we won't be able to…."

"Okay! I get it!" Connor said just starting to turn red.

Tommy chuckled. "You'll be married soon, you better get used to this kind of talk."

"I know, but the last thing I want to think about is you and Kim doing…that."

"So you'll watch Kayla?"

"Yes! You didn't even need to ask! Can we please change the subject?"

Tommy chuckled evilly and looked at the brochure again.

* * *

Smokey Mountain Couples Retreat was just as beautiful as the brochure claimed. From the moment they drove off the main road a feeling of serenity surrounded the two men. Just the location told them that this was the ideal place for a romantic getaway.

About 5 minutes later, they discovered the welcome center. It was a pretty reddish brown looking cottage with a small parking lot in front of it. After turning off the engine and locking the doors, they both headed inside.

An older lady in her 50's got up from her desk and welcomed them in. She had a friendly face framed by curley brown hair and she had hazel eyes.

Welcome to Honey Moon Hills gentlemen. Are you here to book a cabin? We have several holiday specials running this month.

Connor could feel himself start to blush at the way the greeting sounded. He looked to Tommy who was fighting back a laugh at Connor's mortification.

"I'm his surrogate dad, he's new to this kind of transaction, so I'm here to advise, and to book a getaway for my wife and I. He's booking one for his honeymoon.

"Well that's wonderful! The lady answered. "My name's Constance. Would you like a drink? We have water, iced tea and some soda."

"Iced tea." both men answered and then looked at each other.

Constance chuckled and signaled to a younger girl in her 20's and she brought them two Styrofoam cups of the tea. When they were all settled, she opened a side drawer and pulled out a large binder.

"We have 24 cabins here and they all have the same amenities in different styles. Each one has a comfortable queen sized bed, a kitchenette should you like to cook your own food, a plasma tv and fireplace. We also feature a heart-shaped hot tub inside the cabins and on the ones with a balcony, another hot tub outside." Having said this, she handed them the binder.

"Please, don't rush yourselves gentlemen, have a look. If you find one you like, I'd be happy to give you a tour of it or one like it."

"Thank you." Connor said as he opened the binder, moving it so that Tommy could also look.

As they looked Constance gave them apprising looks as she sipped her own glass of iced tea.

Connor was slowly examining each page. All the cabins and been assigned names that evoked images of romance and love. There was Enchantment, Lovenest, Heart's desire, Lover's Loft, and Cupid's nest. Then there were other ones that weren't as cheesy sounding. Splashin in the Creek, Smokey Mountain Hideaway and Lover's Leap were good ones too.

Connor looked up at Constance. "Is Enchantment open?"

The older lady looked up and then she tapped a few keys and then clicked with her mouse. "Yes it is. It's been booked but not till tomorrow, so I'll just grab the keys and the golf cart and I'll show it to you." Then she looked at Tommy. "What about you Mr. Oliver? Have any cabins caught your eye?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, could you give me a tour of Smokey Mountain Hideaway?"

"It would be my pleasure!"

After checking both cabins on the map one last time, she led them out to the golf cart and they jumped on. The ride there was pleasant and peaceful and soon they arrived. It was just on the backside of a clearing and surrounded by trees.

The cabin was as beautiful inside as it was outside. The bed was what caught his eye. It had a red silken canopy over head that was tied with yellow cords to the bed posts. The bed itself big enough for three people and had a coordinating red comforter with a gold trim and had pillows to match. As promised, there was a kitchenette and a fireplace with a plasma TV and a dvd player. There was also a love seat and a medium sized table with two chairs with intricately carved backs to them. Off to the side, was the heart shaped Jacuzzi.

"All of our beds are the same quality as the top 5 star hotels, and they all have memory foam tops and are very sturdy. Each room has phone service wireless internet and over 3,000 cable and movie channels. We also have room service, should you desire it and our housekeeping staff are well screened and only come to clean when you ask them too. All we ask is that guests schedule the cleaning before 12 pm so that we can schedule the room service accordingly. This cabin has a balcony and so it also has another Jacuzzi with over a hundred jets in it." Saying this, she walked over to the screen door and opened it for them.

The view was breathtaking. The Smoky Mountains provided the perfect backdrop to the honeymoon. In his minds eye, he could see him and Kira making love in that hot tub.

Turning back to Constance he grinned. "I'll take it."

"I knew you would."

Soon after they were back on the cart and headed to the second location. This house was bigger then the others and it was the farthest out on the property.

"This one is unique from all the others, it was designed by the Smokey Mountain Queen herself and decorated by her too."

"As in Dolly Parton? Tommy wanted to know.

Constance nodded. "The same! She christened this cabin with a bottle of fine Champaign when it was first built and the crick behind it was named after her too. Come in and have a look."

This place was wasn't as richly appointed as the one Connor had chosen, but it still was just as cozy and had a air of down-to- earthiness to it. A thick quilt covered the mattress of the king sized bed. Plush pillows lay against the headboard and a thick rug covered the floor. There was a fireplace and the plasma tv as well here and a kitchenette and the tables. All with a rustic vibe to it.

"As an added bonus, anyone who rents this cabin gets a VIP pass to DollyWood and guaranteed front row seats to any shows going on during the stay here.

"Kim would love this!" Tommy said outloud to himself. "This is perfect!"

Constance grinned. "I'm so happy for you. Lets get back to the main cabin and I'll book it for you guys!"

And they did just that.

Soon after, they went to lunch and did some Christmas shopping at a local art fair and then headed back to Angel Grove.

* * *

They walked into the mannor's door at about 7pm. Kimberly, Kayla and Kira were there to meet them.

But Connor had eyes only for Kira. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

When they broke apart, Kira grinned at him. "Miss me?"

Connor grinned. "Every moment."

Just then a new voice was heard. "Hey guys!"

Connor looked up to see Ethan and Melanie coming towards them.

Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys made it here! Connor said giving his comrade a man hug.

"This place is massive! Did you see the giant theater in the basement!"

Not yet," Connor answered. "I think a movie is in order here. But I want a few moments with my bride."

Seeing them kiss again, Ethan and Melanie walked away.

"Where's your dad at?" he asked. "Did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

He's with mom. They went out to dinner and promised to be back by morning. Which leaves you. Was the trip successful? Did you get your shoping done?"

Connor kissed her mouth again. "All done. Now I can confidently say that I'm ready for Christmas."

They turned around to look at Tommy and Kim, but they were gone…Kayla was standing next to them. "Mommy and daddy already kissed me goodnight and stuff. Can I stay with you till bedtime?"

Connor picked her up and held her between him and Kira. "Sure little Ninja. In fact, we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Kayla grinned happily and hugged her brother tighter around the neck. Kira grinned and hugged her little sister, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, lovebirds. It's movie time!" Came Autumn and Kyle's voices. "We even have fresh hot buttery popcorn and soda's too! You coming or what?"

In a stampede, they all headed for the basement stairs.

* * *

**So, what did yall think? I was cracking up the whole time I was writing this. Up next, Christmas Morning with all it's surprises!**

**See Ya in the next chapter! Leave lots of reviews!**


	19. Christmas Eve

**Hope you all enjoy this! This is the final character for this fic. Her name is pronounced No-ela. And I own her!**

**Please leave nice reviews!**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Connor picked up Kayla who had fallen asleep in the movie theater and carried her up the stairs, where Tommy met them.

"I'll take it from here Connor; you and Kira should go wait in the living room. Tonight's a big night."

"Are you sure Dr. O?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, this is one of the small pleasures of being a dad. Carrying my baby girl up to bed on Christmas eve. She's become so independent that she usually goes by herself. I miss doing this every night."

"Something to look forward to?" Connor asked

"Definitely." Tommy answered as he turned to go up the stairs.

Connor watched them a minute more and then felt feminine hands wrap around his waist. He clasped them and then turned around to see Kira smiling at him.

"Wonder what the big deal is. I didn't think the guys needed our help with the gifts."

"Gifts are part of it, but they're not the reason we invited you to stay up with us." Said Adam as he came through the door laden with brightly colored packages.

Connor rushed to help him as some of the presents began to fall. Rocky came behind him with another load, which Kira was there to help him with too. As they all walked to the living room, they found Billy setting up a laptop that had wires hooked up to the big screen. Ethan sat next to him, watching avidly. Shifting his attention to the tv, Connor's eyes widened. Just over Paris France, a swirling red and white circle floated. After a few minutes, it moved.

"But I thought the Norad thing was made up?"

"It is." Billy said. "But this isn't the Norad Santa tracker. This is the real homing beacon. It's 100% accurate and approved by Chris Cringle himself."

"But Santa isn't real!" Kira exclaimed.

"True, the original St. Nicholas died out eons ago, but Chris Cringle is real enough. You see, as a priest , Nicholas couldn't say that he owned money at all, so he intrusted his fortune to his best friend Chris, to assist him in giving gifts. Ever since then, Chris Cringle's decendants have carried on the tradition of giving out gifts. It's a tridition passed on father to son and will keep doing so until the end of time.

"But how does the sleigh fly?" Ethan asked this time.

Tommy who had just come in, smirked. Zordon."

Ethan's eyes bugged out. "Zordon gave them the technology?"

Billy nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but Zordon told me just before the war with Dark Spectre. It's one of the few kepts secrets that he entrusted to me."

"But if he's coming, shouldn't we be in bed? Connor asked.

"That rule holds true as far as civilians go, but we're Rangers and its been a tradition since the year we rescued him and the elves from Rito and Goldar to wait up for him. He know's about our secret and it's your turn to meet him for the first time,"

Connor had to sit down. Kira sat in his lap and leaned against his chest. Kim chuckled as she came down the stairs. A moment later Tommy was at her side. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the love seat and she pecked him on the cheek.

Before long, all the ranger women were there along with Mama and her puppy. The doggy mom put her pup down for a moment and then jumped up next to Kimberly and sniffed at her belly.

"You can sense my baby can't you?" Kimberly asked softly. Mama woofed softly and licked her hand before lithely leaping off the love seat and curling up to her cub.

Connor looked up at the screen again and saw that the red and white disk had just passed into Canada.

He pulled Kira closer to him as Ethan spoke up. I don't think you've ever told us the story of you and S…Chris Cringle."

Tommy sat down on the couch and Kimberly snuggled up against him. Across the room, all the other couples did the same. Except for Ethan and Zack, they just passed around the drinks.

"It all started when Ernie was hosting community Christmas party, many underprivileged kids came there to celebrate and decorate Christmas cookies…"

As Tommy told the story, with Rocky chipping in now and then to comment on the tale, Melanie descended the stairs. Her eyes widened when she heard Ethan exclaim, "And you beat Goldar and Rito with nothing but snowballs?"

Billy shrugged. "Well, we didn't have anything else at our disposal. Because of a cross current of Christmas magic, we didn't have any of our powers. But that was a blessing too, for the same reason, Goldar and Rito couldn't use their lasers either. I shutter to think of what could have happened to the north pole if it had come to gigantic Goldar and Rito fighting us in a Zord battle, the north pole is the one place, we don't want demolished."

Melanie gasped softly. In the same instant, Ethan turned in her direction. "Guys, we're not alone." Then he said, "Melanie, you can come out now."

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, she shuffled out flushed in the face. She could barely look at them.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Rocky intoned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I couldn't sleep and…"

"It's okay, Mel, you're not going to die because you know our secret." Kim said reassuringly. "It would have happened sooner or later."

Ethan pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. Immediately she relaxed and leaned into his embrace.

Tommy sighed and Rocky picked up the story.

"Kim and Aisha took it from there, they lured them both out and the elves did the rest. In no time, Santa was freed and we ended up helping them catch up on their toy making. He was so grateful, that he gave us a big bag of gifts for the kids at the party. The very next year, we helped out again, Mrs. Cringle was worried for her husband's safety and we volunteered to escourt him as he made his trip. It was a lot of fun. Ever since then, he makes a special stop here to look in on us. When we had our children, his wife passed along baby gifts for us. Every year, he leaves excellent gift for them. We know he's showing favoritism that way, but he told us, that if it weren't for us saving the world, he wouldn't have anyone to give gifts to. "

"We do feel a bit guilty for that, so we all made a pact to bring our chidren up to be worthy of the gifts." Adam finished.

Just then, they heard the jingling of bells. "Cringle's here!" Rocky said with the sheer joy of a child. As if to answer Rocky's enthusiasm, hoof beets could be heard on the roof.

Everyone stood to their feet in anticipation.

Then a bright glow filled the room…a few seconds later, it faded and Chris Cringle appeared. At his side, a younger woman in a red dress and a white faux fur collar stood. Her shiny brown hair was pulled back with a pony tail and her tresses hung down in ringlets. In her hair she wore a lifelike poinsettia and a round bell around her neck. Her brown eyes shone with Christmas cheer and she had an inviting smile.

"Merry Christmas!" The jolly man said with a grin.

The woman beside him stooped down to Momma's level and the dog rose, picked up Junior by his scruff, and presented him to her.

The woman smiled as she reached out to pet momma's head. "Greetings Mama. Is this your pup?

Mamma woofed and her tail wagged.

The girl grinned and gently peered at the pup tags. Then she scratched the pup behind the ears. "Hey Junior. It's nice to meet you." The pup licked her hand.

As she stood back up again, Cringle spoke up again.

"Connor, Kira, and Ethan and Melanie, I'm very pleased to meet you. This is my granddaughter Noela Cringle. She's been coming with me since she reached her 16th year of age. She brings the pets gifts and treats from the doggie bakery."

As if to prove his claims, Noela reached into her bag and pulled out a thick bone and presented it to Momma and then pulled out a puppy teething ring and gave it to Juinor who sniffed it curiously.

When she straightened back up, she grinned at them. "Hey everyone. Sorry for ignoring you. Pets are my thing."

Connor grinned at her as he wrapped his arm around Kira. "That's okay. I understand perfectly."

Nicolas smiled at him. "Congratulations on youre engagement Connor and Kira.

I've been watching you guys." The big elf continued. "I must say I'm very impressed with how much you've matured Connor."

Conner nodded his head. "Thanks Santa, Love will do that to a man…it helped taking on the ranger mantel too."

"So I saw."

Then he looked past all of them to Melanie. "But you're not a ranger…what are you doing here?"

Melanie looked at her feet. "I couldn't sleep…I'm used to Ethan being there."

Connor raised his eyebrow at Ethan.

Ethan gave him a straightforward look and held Melanie closer. Connor shook his head and looked back at Santa. "Personally, I'm surprised that we've kept or other jobs a secret this long. We're totally cool with her knowing. We know she's trustworthy."

Santa nodded at her. "Of course she is. She's been a very good young adult this year. Always coming to work on time, never smarting off to her parents. Very admirable qualities."

Then he looked to Ethan. You've done a very good as well, you're use of knowledge really helped ease Kayla's fears. That's to be commended.

In that instant, a pink and blue bag appeared next to Santa. Noela reached into it and pulled out three presents as Santa got busy putting out all the other gifts.

Kimberly grinned as Noela approached her. She greatfully took the pacakge and opened it. Inside was a blue receiving blanket, a set of onesies, a knitted hat and booties all of them were embroidered with snowflakes.

"Congratulations!"

Thank you Noela! Kimberly said.

You're welcome! The young woman replied as she gave the same packege to Trini. This one was pink.

"Congrats Melanie!" Said Noela as she handed a pink box to the stunned teen.

All went quiet as Ethan's eyes widened. He turned to Mellissa with a shooked look in his eyes and question on his lips.

Melanie refused to look into his eyes. She looked ready to cry…and would have if her lover hadn't wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

By that time, Santa had finished with the packages and walked over to Tommy, after shaking hands with everyone, he grinned.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Sleep well!"

Then they were gone.

No one had spoken much, They adults all stared at the latest couple. Kim, seeing that Melissa looked ready to cry, got up and escorted the young adult to the kitchen. All the other women got up and followed.

Leaving Ethan to the men.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Connor said looking pretty pissed off. "You're not even 21 yet!"

Ethan went on the definsive. "Lay off me Connor, I just found out myself. And it's not like you have any room to talk, you've been sleeping with her every night!

"Yeah, we have, but, I've never even taken her. Petting is as far as we've gone. Didn't you even think about using protection?"

"Alright guys, that's enough." Tommy said as Jason moved to stand between them. "This is Christmas Eve guys, we're all surprised tonight. But let's leave things as they are for now." Then his eyes focused on Ethan. As your mentor, I will only say this."

"I'm not about to leave Melissa." Ethan retorted. "I love her and I would still love her even if she weren't carrying my baby, I wouldn't ever leave her! She's my universe and a baby isn't going to change it! Ever!"

Everyone was quiet then.

Billy stood up and put a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "You're an adult now Ethan. And I believe that you'll do everything you just said."

Then he turned to Tommy. "I've already given him a job at the college. He starts first of the year. He's a smart guy. The fact that he's impregnated his girlfriend doesn't make him an idiot. It makes him human."

Ethan looked at him gratefully. He just squeezed his shoulder and walked over to his wife before leaving the room.

Jason walked over to Connor. "You're a team and he's your boy. First rule of being teammates…"

"Never leave a man behind." Connor finished looking at Ethan.

"Good. Then make up with him…we've got a long day ahead of us. We'll all need our sleep."

Connor nodded as all the adults left. Now it was just Ethan and him. The computer geek was watching him defensively as he approached.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. It wasn't right to throw you under the bus like that. I'm just in shock. I thought Kira and I would be the first to become parents."

"I had a feeling she was pregnant. She's been acting weird for over a week now. We got carried away one night, after a epic battle on World of Warcraft. Before we knew it, we woke up in my bed and both of us were naked. I should have known better then to lose control like I did. But once we got started, I couldn't stop myself."

Connor sighed. "So, what are you planning to do now?"

Ethan took a deep breath. "You heard Billy. I have a job and I have nine months to save up for a house and baby. I intend to take care of her every need. But for now, I'm gonna go be with Melanie. She'll need me now more then ever.

Connor nodded and then drew Ethan into a manly hug. "Merry Christmas Nerd Boy."

Ethan laughed. "Merry Christmas Jockstrap."

When he'd left the room, Kira walked up to Connor. "Lets go to bed Connor. It's been a hell of a night.

Connor pressed a kiss to her lips and then nodded. "Lead the way, Rockstar."

* * *

**Surprised? Me too! I hope you all like this chapter! **

**Only one more to go!**


	20. Christmas To Remember

**Here's the last chapter of this fic. *whew!***

**Lots of fluff and funny moments ahead!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Christmas Morning

Kyle woke up to little hands tugging on his bed covers.

"Kyle? Are you 'wake yet?"

The teenager yawned widely and then groggily opened his eyes. "I am now, what's up guys?"

Fabian and Alex were looking up at him with grins on their faces. "It's Christmas morning! We want to see if Santa came yet! We heard bells last night!"

Kyle lay back on his bed and yawned sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's 8 o'clock! See, the big hands on the 8!" Fabian said excitedly as Alex turned on the lights. "We want you to go with us downstairs! After we wake mommy and daddy up!"

The teenager groaned and rubbed his eyes. It was like this every years since they turned 2 and were old enough to know who Santa was.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Remember what happened last year?" Fabian looked puzzled. "But it's Christmas! Mommy and daddy are always happy to see us on Christmas morning! And if we don't' wake them up, they won't know Santa came here! Can we at least wake Autumn up? They're on the girl side! We can't come over there without their pamission!

"No need for that." Came a sleepy voice. "Kyle, may I come in?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to pull on my jeans."

On the other side of the door, Autumn blushed with embarrassment as she got a mental image of Kyle in just his boxers.

"Alright. I'm decent now. You can come in."

The door opened and a vision came in. Autumn still wore a candy striped nightgown that reached her ankles. Her hair was perfectly combed and she wore a pair of fluffy white slippers.

"Morning, Kyle. Merry Christmas!"

Kyle grinned at her. "Good Morning B…Autumn."

The older girl grinned as Kayla walked in behind her. "Kayla gave me a personal wake up call this morning. Do you think we should wake up our parents. I don't know how long we can keep these living alarm clocks from going off."

Just then a delicious smell came wafting up the stairs. Kyle cocked his head and took a deep sniff and his face lit up. "Dad's cooking! I think we should all go downstairs to eat first, until the adults wake up."

"Okay!" the boys said excitedly and they exited the room, post haste. Autumn started to follow them, but Kyle took her hand, when she turned to look at him he pulled out a little box wrapped in shining green paper. The box was no bigger then his palm.

Immediatley, Autumn knew that this gift was special. She grinned at him as she began to open it. Kyle held his breath.

When she opened the white box, she gasped. Inside was a small necklace with a glittering crystal heart on it. The jewel was as big as a quarter and it shimmered when she held it up to the light. She was speechless! "It's gorgeous!"

He gently took it from her hand and placed it around her neck. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Feliz Navidad, My Corazón." Her heart fluttered at his words and she smiled softly. She turned around and pressed a kiss to his lips. Not wanting the moment to end, Kyle held her closer to him and when they came up to breathe, he grinned as if he just won the lottery.

"Feliz Navidad Kyle." she said as he kissed her cheek.

His eyes shown. "I'll always be there for you. No one will be able to hurt you while I'm around."

* * *

Kira looked down at her sleeping fiancé. She leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Connor grinned into the kiss and pulled her closer to him. When she ended the kiss he grinned at her. "I can't wait to marry you. I could get used to being woken up like this."

Kira grinned. "Just think, by this time next year, we will be. Then I can wake you up in a much better way."

Connor growled softly. "We better be careful princess. If we don't' get out of bed right now, I won't be responsible for what happens. I don't want to ruin our honeymoon by taking you now."

Kira was tempted to tempt him further, but at that exact second, she got out of bed and began changing her cloathes, while he was still in the room.

Connor's eyes widened as he watched her…sure, he'd seen her naked before by the lake, but still…

He shook his head and hurried out of the room. As he closed the door, he heard her laugh.

_Just you wait till you're all mine._

* * *

Ethan was standing on the balcony out looking the garden, still deep in his thoughts. He wouldn't deny that he was worried. Baby sitting for Kayla was one thing, but a baby that was part him and part Melanie was something all together. He had no idea what to expect, but what he did know was that this baby would change his life..and Melanie's too. He remembered those commercials he'd seen on the TV.

'A baby changes everything."

He knew that it had only been a month since the night of passion, but already Melanie was changing. They'd only been intimate that one time…but it had been enough to change his…their futures. Neither of their parents knew about it yet.

They would soon have to be told. He had no idea what would happen. Minutes later, he felt slender arms go around his waist. He turned his head and saw Melanie leaning against him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay Ethan. I won't leave you either."

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later

Everyone had made it down to the living room and now sat on the couches while the kids sat around the tree. Soft Christmas music had been qued up and there was a great feeling of togetherness in the room. Kyle sat with Autumn and began to hand each child a present, one by one.

When the kids all had their first gift, Kyle picked up an envelope with fancy writing embossed with gold.

Kimberly look at it and saw it was from her husband. "Tommy, what have you done?"

"Open it up and find out, Beautiful." Tommy said with a grin. Everyone was watching them with interest. Kimberly opened it up to find a fancy piece of parchment paper. Her eyes widened.

"Read it Kimberly!" Trini prompted as she fed a bottle to her daughter.

**_"Dear Mr. And Mrs Oliver,_**

**_I found out from the resort about your recent booking of my self designed cabin in the smoky mountains. I know you'll enjoy your week there and hope you'll enjoy your exclusive vip pass to Dollywood._**

**_Yours sincerely, Dolly Parton."_**

The paper dropped in her lap and she gave her husband a look of pure surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Kimberly, you deserve this little getaway. Connor and Kira agreed to watch Kayla for us. And it's just for a week. I visited the place and the view is incredible. I know you'll enjoy it too.

Kimberly had barely spoken before she all but jumped his bones and gave him a kiss that could have set the room on fire.

"Guys, we have impressionable minds in the room." Zack said as he covered his son's eyes.

Kimberly sat back a moment later and Tommy hugged her close.

Kyle just shook his head and pulled another gift from the tree. It was a long box wrapped in red shiny paper and decorated with gold ribbons. He read the tag. "To Autumn from Mom and Dad."

Adam sat up and watched as the present was handed to his baby girl. Autumn's eyes widened as she respectfully peeled back the paper. Inside was a polished black box with her name engraved on the bottom in Japanese characters which she'd known from first grade.

With shallow breathes, she opened the box and gasped softly. Inside was a katana, with gold inlaid into the hilt and a long blade that with a glance she could tell was sharp. She looked up to see her dad kneeling in front of her.

"You've proven yourself to be worthy of this katana." Saying this, he respectfully and with great care, picked it up and presented it to her.

Autumn bowed to him and then took the weapon from his hand and examined it. "It's amazing dad! Arigato!" Adam just nodded and leaned forward kissing his daughter on the forehead. With the sword back in his case he got up and removed it to the side to make room for the other presents.

The next present went to Kira. It was the size of a large book. "To Kira from and Kayla." Kyle said.

Kira opened the shiny silver paper topped with a gold bow. Inside was a large binder covered in heavy white bridal fabric. Around the edge was pretty yellow lace. Kira opened the book and read the inscription.

_I love you Kira! Can't wait to be in your wedding!_

_-Kayla_

_Christmas 2007_

The words were written in a kid's handwriting but it was still readable.

Kayla was hauling a big catalog towards her and Connor held out his hands to help her out. When Kayla handed it over, he presented it to his bride. On the front was a glittery pin with white feathers on the top.

"It's the other gift, but it was too heavy to wrap. Do you like it?" Kayla said with a slightly concerned look on her face. Kira grinned and bent over to pick the little girl up before hugging her. "It's wonderful! Thank you! We're gonna have to look through this later huh."

Kayla grinned wide, climbed down, ran to the Christmas tree and picked up another box, and brought it back to Connor. It was wrapped in shiny red paper and had a green bow on it.

"What did you get me Kayla, this thing is huge!"

"Open it!" Kayla answered.

Connor chuckled and opened the box. Inside was a black steering wheel cover that had red flames all over it.

He grinned at looked down at Kayla's anxious face. "It's awesome, Thank you Kayla!"

Kyle was there once again to hand her another present. "This one has your name on it Kayla!"

The little girl sat down on the ground as Kyle handed her the really shiny pink package. She wasted no time ripping off the paper and opening the box.

Inside was a folded up black Gi with a pink cherry blossom patch on it. Underneith that was her name embroidered in pink threads. Also in there was the pants and a white belt that went along with it.

She grinned over at her parents. "Does this mean I get to start my training?"

Kimberly grinned. "You start next month. But I'll expect you to follow all the rules and you can't use the training to beat anyone up. Not even the bullies."

Kira nodded eagerly and ran to her dad who scooped her up and hugged her close. "Can we do some practicing at the dojo today?"

Tommy chuckled. Only if your mom says it's okay." They both looked at Kimberly who chuckled. If you do, it'll mean taking a bath afterward. I don't want you showing up to dinner all sweaty and stinky."

"I love you mommy!" Kayla said hugging her neck.

When she got back to the tree, Kyle handed his girlfriend a box and then handed Connor a medium sized present which he gave to Kira. "Merry Christmas Rockstar."

Back at the tree, Autumn held up a white teddy bear with blue snowflakes scattered all over it. Around it's neck a blue silk ribbon that had a pretty braclet that matched the necklace he'd given her earlier.

"Oh Kyle, it's beautiful!" She said hugging him tight. Over her shoulder he glanced at his dad who gave him a 'thumbs up.' Adam gave his best buddy a sideways look and then chuckled softly to himself.

Kira was speechless as she lifted up the top of the box. Incased in black silk pillow was a delicate circlet that she's only ever seen in 'The Lord Of The Rings.' It was fashioned from gold and had a scattering of tiny diamonds all over it.

I found a jeweler that made replica's from the movie. Connor said softly. "This is an original that I saw in his shop. It's for you to wear at our wedding. I know it'll look amazing on you."

"Connor, It must have cost a fortune!"

"Not as much as you think, besides, nothings to extravagant where you're concerned." saying this he lifted the circlet and placed it on her head. It fit perfectly and it shimmered in the fireplace's glow.

Kira was speechless and she kissed Connor with trembling lips. Connor held her close as he ended the lip lock. He reached into the bottom of the box and lifted out a silky white handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Well, that'll be a tough act to follow." Said Bryce as he and her mother stood up. "It's nice to know that my little girl will be taken care of. We didn't want this to be opened ahead of time." Saying this he handed her a small envelope.

With shaking hands she opened it to see a key chain with musical notes…and hanging from the chain was a key…with the Chevrolet emblem on it.

Kira's eyes widened and her breathing became shallow. With a strong arm Connor helped her up and they both walked to the front door and opened it.

There, in the driveway was a brand new silver Camero that gleamed in the sunlight.

Kira fainted.

Connor chuckled and with Tommy's help carried her back to the living room.

Karen bit her lip. "Maybe I should have given her the guitar and amp first."

Bryce only chuckled as Kayla walked up to her. "Connor you got to kiss her! That's how the prince did it in sleeping beauty!

Connr chuckled and knelt before Kira and kissed her lips.

And just like magic, Kira opened her eyes!

"Is there really a brand new car outside?"

Connor chuckled. "Yes, Rockstar. If you can promise not to faint again, we can go outside and give it a closer look."

Kira nodded numbly and lay in his lap all through the rest of the present opening.

* * *

That night, as Kira lay in his arms, full from the Christmas feast, Connor thought ahead to their wedding. There would be a lot of stress during the planning if the shows on tv were anything to go by. He knew that Kira would not be a bridezilla, but he still worried that it would be too stressful on her. Then in the next second he mentally shook himself. Money talked and he'd be there with her as much as he could.

And the other girls would be there for him too.

He held Kira closer and kissed her cheek…and then sleep claimed him.

**The End**

**So, what did you think of it all?**

**I'll be taking a small break from this series and the next one will feature the fun exciting and hair pulling process of planning the wedding! **

**Leave non flamitory reviews!**


End file.
